


Heartstrings

by Mylesime



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Bisexual Mike Wheeler, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Gay Will Byers, Growing Up, Internalized Misogyny, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Passion, Period-Typical Homophobia, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sassy Will
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-09 10:38:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 61,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13479756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mylesime/pseuds/Mylesime
Summary: The road to Will and Mike's serene happiness together wasn't always easy but it certainly was worth all the trouble in the end.





	1. Mirth and Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Dear readers, 
> 
> First fanfic posted on that Website. Yay!
> 
> I must say this fandom lacks mature stories and as a Reddie follower as well, I'm shocked to see there are hundreds of mature/explicit Reddie stories doing other than staring at the stars and almost NOTHING for Will and Mike so I decided to remedy that. Because come on! Byler is awesome!
> 
> Warning: this story depicts graphic explicit sexual content between two males.  
> Don't like it? Don't read it!

**1999**

Mike didn't know it was possible to love someone so much, his heart swollen enough to hurt, threatening to combust, his hands brushing the gentle curve of Will’s bottom. The flesh quivered beneath his fingertips and he shuffled closer, patting it with a firm palm, feeling it hot and a bit damp underneath.

He looked up from the heart-shaped mount and let his eyes trail down the slope of Will’s back and shoulders to the soft nest of auburn hair that rested on his head.

He parted the pale cheeks and stared at the tiny puckered opening that twitched eagerly, running a tentative finger on it, making Will moan from his pillow. The opening twitched again and Mike smiled. He leaned in and gave one quick lick with the tip of his tongue, straining his ears to hear a soft whimper.

“Mike… please…”

He knew how much Will liked this. He leaned against and lost himself in the feel of him, pushing his tongue all the way in, past the hard ring of muscles, grabbing the buttocks harder for support.

It wasn't possible to love that much, he was sure. He had never been told it was. His parents skipped that lesson.

Will was panting, his body moving with each thrust, arching his back to give Mike more access.

Mike pulled away a bit to let his finger brush against the quivering rim, watching it close and open eagerly, his heart in the back of his throat.

He leaned in again to tease it with his tongue, circling it inside, making Will moan and whine.

His finger slipped in easily, slowly. Only the first knuckle at first to give Will time to adjust to the small intrusion. He was slick with saliva and the finger sank in deeper gently into the moist warmth that led into Will.

It wasn't the first time Mike had touched Will like this but it never failed to overwhelm him. Will was so soft, so tight, so warm. It pulled on the strings of his heart.

“You ok?” he asked and he saw Will’s head bob as a nod.

For several minutes, he watched his finger slip in and out of that delicious tunnel, the walls clenching as the muscles gradually loosened.

Mike swallowed, hypnotized. Fascinated.

He remembered the sensation of having Will do this to him too and his body quivered at the memory. Will’s gentle touch. Will inside him. Will around him, beneath and above. Everywhere. With him.

He curled up his finger, searching for the sweet spot inside his love he knew was somewhere near, found it, poked it and Will mewed like a cat.

He smiled.

“Mike…”

Making Will satisfied and happy was more addictive than cocaine. It was Mike’s life goal. The world could burn and all turn to ashes around them and Mike wouldn't care as long as Will was happy. Nothing else mattered really. Only Will.

He pulled his finger out completely, watched the orifice twitch at the loss of contact and smirked.

Will didn't find it funny.

“Mike!’ he whined indignantly, wiggling his butt in the air.

Mike laughed softly, grabbing the bottle of lube. He gave a few more licks on the sensitive flesh, running his tongue on the spread rim right at the entrance, earning satisfied gasps. He opened the bottle and injected a generous amount of the cold liquid directly in, rubbing it gently. Will shivered and Mike kissed his left cheek, nuzzling the skin. He slipped two fingers in and began to work Will harder, twisting and scissoring, his heart hammering in his chest, his brain a melting mess.

This was his favorite part. Preparing Will. Taking care of him. Making sure their love making would bring only pleasure. It was so intense, so intimate.

Mike himself wasn't against a little pain and quite enjoyed being dominated when Will topped but Will didn't. Will hated pain and feared submission, even the slightest of it. He liked hugs, soft kisses and control and Mike, being the devoted boyfriend that he was, was all too happy to oblige.

He gasped, spreading him wide open with his hands, looking into the dark pulsing cave he'd soon be sheathed into.

His breath caught in his throat, his own body throbbing with need. His head spun and he wondered how much of his hand could actually fit in if he tried. The thought made him hot and dizzy and he slid his thumbs back inside, pushing against the walls, leaning in to taste him again, darting his tongue.

“Mike please, stop teasing,” Will muffled.

Mike arched an eyebrow and trailed upwards, lips and tongue grazing the skin of his back on the way, kissing his shoulder and the shell of his ear.

“I’m not teasing,” he whispered. “I’m exploring. You feel so good, so soft and warm,” he kissed his temple and Will whimpered, swallowing, “I wish I could sink all of me into you and stay there forever.”

Will giggled as Mike suckled on his neck, making the other boy shiver and take a sharp intake of air.

“You’re 6 foot 3. You’d never fit!”

Mike smiled against his neck and poked his shoulder to get him on his back, admiring his beautiful face flushed by lust and pleasure, his full pink lips and shiny green eyes sparkling with mirth and gold.

“Imagine I could shrink to the size of your thumb like Thumbelina. I’d fit. All of me. All the way in the deepest of you. And I’d stay there forever,” he kissed Will’s cheek, inhaling deeply, “And I’d be home.”

“And you’d die. You’d suffocate to death and I’d eventually push you out with my next meal!” Will smiled, grinding his leg against Mike’s hardened member, poking his stomach.

Mike panted, “Why are you ruining my fantasies with such trivial things? I’m trying to be romantic here!”

Will smiled coyly, “Be romantic as much as you want baby. I just go for the more realistic approach. And the realistic approach is that I’d poop you out.”

Mike huffed and rolled his eyes, “And now you’re just being gross!”

Will bit his lower lip, “You love it when I’m gross!’

Mike smirked. Their faces were so close they were breathing the same air. He lost himself in those parted lips and fluttery eyes, reaching down between their bodies to brush his fingers against the soft hard flesh of Will’s throbbing member.

Will gasped, closed his eyes and arched his back and Mike marveled.

“You have no idea how beautiful you are,” he breathed passionately, wrapping his hand around him to stroke him and Will’s head thrashed on the pillow, “If people could see you the way you look now, all flushed and horny, there'd be a cult about you. A whole new religion.”

“Mike…”

Arousal blurred his vision and he felt suddenly drunk. Drunk on Will. High on Will.

“You’re my undoing!’ Mike almost snarled, his lips crashing against Will’s who clung onto him, bucking his hips, hungry and thirsty and desperate.

He straightened up and took into the gorgeous body beneath him, the slender torso glistening with sweat, the long skilled fingers that’d made him swim among the stars so many times, the strong and slim legs, the beautiful shaft in its nest of hair, all hard and swollen and leaking.

He shivered and lifted one of Will’s legs using his own upper body as support. Will was slick with lube and saliva and Mike plunged two fingers back in, watching them being absorbed into Will’s supple heat.

“Mike…”

He tried a third finger. Will winced and trembled.

“It’s ok love. I’ve got you,” Mike whispered, sinking his fingers in and out gently, pouring more lube, his fingertips brushing against the soft flesh in the very depth of him, feeling it swell under his touch.

His eyes darted back to Will’s quivering arousal and his mouth watered. He dived forward and engulfed him into his hungry mouth, moaning and humming, unable to resist.

Will wiggled on the mattress.

“Mike please. Please. I really need you now. Please. I don't wanna come without you in me.”

He smirked, letting go of Will with a wet pop, “I am already in you,” he teased.

Will was losing patience, “As much as I adore your fingers and your tongue, I need that big fat cock of yours in me. Now! You know, pushing into me deep and hard.”

Mike swallowed, Will’s dirty words pulling on the strings of his heart. He still remembered a time Will refused to bottom, hating the feeling of absolute vulnerability that ensued. Now he trusted Mike enough to let himself enjoy this kind of touch and Mike could never feel honored enough.

“Oh I love it when you talk sugar!” he swooned playfully.

Will growled and straightened up suddenly, flipping them over so brutally Mike barely had time to realize he was now on his back, Will straddling him, his hands on his shoulders, his eyes dark with lust.

His breath caught on his throat. There he was, his dominant little beast and Mike felt a new wave of arousal pour into him almost painfully.

The other boy didn't waste time and began to lower down on Mike’s large shaft, his eyes fluttering, his lips parted to breath.

He hissed and Mike frowned.

“Take it slow babe, don’t hurt yourself. Do you need more lube?”

Will shook his head, focused, his breathing deep and steady, sinking down Mike’s lap.

“It’s ok love,” Mike soothed, running circles on Will’s legs, “Breath and relax. You’re doing great.”

Mike’s eyes fluttered as he felt his own member being squeezed by the sweet warmth his fingers only left moments ago.

Will’s butt eventually touched his thighs and Mike found himself sheathed up to the hilt inside Will. His heart swelled with a sudden burst of affection and he brought this hand up to cup Will’s face.

The other boy looked up at him, his eyes heavy and body trembling.

“What?” he asked with a small smile.

Mike shook his head, “Nothing. You're gorgeous that’s all.”

Will smirked coyly and grabbed Mike’s hand to kiss the inside of his palm tenderly. Mike took a deep intake of air, his lungs burning with too much love.

“You ok?” Mike inquired softly.

Will nodded, “It feels good,” he said and Mike felt a wave of contentment. Will’s pleasure was the most important.

He began to move up and down above Mike and for the longest of time Mike’s heavy eyes remained locked on him, on his flushed face, disheveled hair, soft pants, on his swollen red member regularly poking him in the stomach.

Minutes or hours could have passed and Mike would only remember looking at Will through the fog of pleasure that clouded his vision.

He straightened up to sit and gather Will in his arms, helping the boy bob on his lap, their mouths locked in hungry kisses, Mike nibbling his neck, cupping his lower back slick with sweat, feeling the curve of his ass rocking against this palms, going back and forth, back and forth in a frantic dance of need.

Will’s rhythm died out and he panted heavily against Mike’s shoulder.

The other boy grabbed Will’s hips and pushed upward, lowering his own body down until Will’s shaft came in contact with his tongue. Will moaned and began to buck into Mike’s mouth, Mike gripping his spread buttocks in full hands, his fingers brushing against the slick rim.

He licked and suckled a bit, savoring Will taste, deepthroating him.

“Please Mike,” Will whined, “Please, come back inside.”

Mike growled at those words and flipped Will underneath him, assaulting his lips as Will wrapped his legs around his waist as high as he could.

“Wait,” Mike said breaking the kiss and reaching up for a pillow that he slid under Will’s bottom to lift him up.

Will smiled against his lips and they resumed kissing, hot and messy, teeth clenching, tongues poking.

“Please Mike…” Will panted, eyes rolling in the back of his head.

“Please what?” he teased again and Will glared at him, wiggling his butt against Mild heavy shaft. Mike's smile widened, “You’re too cute when you’re horny you know that!”

“Mike!”

Mike grinned and pushed back into the soft warmth and Will moaned and writhed.

He began to move into him more frantically, careful to hit Will’s spot with each thrust, marveling at the fact that he actually _was_ inside Will and that it was beautiful and magical and he felt good and humble, cursing all the ignorant fools telling him he’d go to Hell for it.

If he could make love to Will every minute of everyday, he gathered Hell couldn’t be that much of a bad place after all.

Will reached between their bodies to wrap one hand around himself.

“Please Mike… Harder…” Will whispered weakly, bangs of hair stuck on his damp forehead, his mouth breathing incoherent moans.

He was close, Mike could tell.

He changed of angle and Will gasped, “Like this?”

“Yeah…” Will breathed, his hand stroking himself faster and faster, “Oh Mike…”

And Mike gasped, eyes locked on Will as his precious boy arched his back, his lips parted, his breath a ragged mess.

“Oh Mike… Oh…”

He came, his inner walls clenching painfully around Mike, hot seed spilled on his stomach, his face flushed and smiling in blissful abandon.

Mike sped up, eyes lost on Will’s post orgasmic beauty. His head fell backwards, his eyes shut down and the boiling pressure in his belly exploded.

He remained frozen in himself for a few seconds, riding his orgasm off.

When he blinked his eyes open, Will was smiling at him, still dazed.

He slipped out of Will who winced, sore from their coupling. Mike knew how uncomfortable it felt when it was over and he took a few tissues from the nightstand to wipe him clean off bodily fluids, kissing the tip of his nose.

Will giggled, shaking his butt a bit to get to rid of the throbbing sensation and Mike gathered him in his arms lovingly.

“I love you Mike,” Will said sleepily.

Mike swallowed and reached down to kiss him softly, “I love you too, bun. So much.”

They kissed and rested against the other in silence, happy and content and Mike thought that even if his parents had told him it was possible to love someone that much, he wouldn't have believed them.


	2. Shooting Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will had challenged everything Mike thought he was, turning his mind world upside down.

**1998**

Mike never thought he’d ever want that. He had been with girls and a few boys before but he always assumed the more dominant, masculine role. He never even really thought about it. It was just natural to him. He was a protector at heart, raised to be a conqueror and conquerors did not submit. They spread and conquered, proud and intact. He usually went with smaller, effeminate boys so the question barely came to mind. It came once, Mike refused. It sounded like an offense at the time. He had a fight with the boy and left, storming out.

Will was different from all the boys he’d been with. First, because he was Will, the one and only. Mike loved him, had loved him since before he could even understand what love was. It took him years to realize it. There was no such thing as _bisexual_ in the world he came from. There was only _normal_ and _fag_ and Mike was neither. He had the biggest fight with his parents the first time they heard rumors of him with boys and Mike wanted to hide forever. He solely dated girls, having sex with a very selective number of guys that didn’t mean anything to him, that he never wanted to see again, walking back home from a night of forbidden pleasure with a crumpling feeling of shame and stain in his heart. He usually tried to ignore it, smiling at the pretty girl battling his eyelashes at him. There was a fine line between fucking a boy and committing to one after all and Mike already lost too much to simple fumblings. He couldn’t afford loving one. That would be going too far.

Will was a very different story.

When people tried to crush him, using his homosexuality against him, Will made it a strength, rising from their hatred to shine brighter. From quiet and shy, he grew a self-assured and flamboyant young man, painter and assistant of a renowned Art commissioner in New York. He was slowly making a name for himself and Mike was proud. He was so talented after all, it was only natural. And he was so beautiful too, a little bit shorter than Mike but lean and slender, with alabaster skin, elegant masculine features, auburn hair and sparkling green eyes. The kind of white light beauty that brought tears to the eye. Dazzling and passing like a shooting star, going from boys to boys, never noticing the hopeless looks Mike threw his way. Will couldn’t see. Hidden in the shadows, Mike was just a grain of dust amidst the flocks of men that floated around him.

He traveled a lot and sometimes Mike wouldn't hear from him in weeks. He missed him, always partly afraid of having the boy stolen away from him again, even after all those years. It was like watching an eclipse and losing your sight from it, haunted by the echoing sound of Will’s sobs and screams.

They were 27 the first time, in a hotel room in Amsterdam, on a road trip with the party after months of being regularly parted and Mike never wanted to let go of those lips, sucking on Will’s tongue, digging his nails in the boy’s shoulders, ensuring that he was really here with him.

Will could have had the choice. Mike had noticed at least three men who wanted a shot with him that night but Will had chosen him, closing his hand on his, his beautiful green eyes ensnaring him like a snake ready to devour its prey and Mike had wanted to be Will’s prey longer than he could remember. He knew the moment would pass, knew Will would mostly discard him once he had what he wanted but he didn’t care. He would keep him with him for as long as he could.

Their hands traveled on the other’s shirt feverishly, desperate to feel and touch bare skin. Mike was trembling all over. Years of pining after that boy and he finally had him in his arms, his impossible warmth soaking through his clothes, scorching him, blinding him and it felt like embracing the sun.

He struggled to remove Will’s shirt and moaned when his hand landed on soft skin, his fingers shaking. He let his mouth trail on Will’s neck, biting it gently, then on his shoulder and collarbone, darting his tongue to taste him, starving for him.

“Mike…”

Mike’s heart missed a beat. He bucked his pelvis forward, feeling the boy equally hard and it brought a shiver down his spine. His body was aching with a need he couldn’t quite identify as they fell on the bed in a tangled mess of limbs, Mike devouring Will’s neck, fumbling with the belt of his jeans, desperate to feel more of him. He straightening up to pull the jeans off, leaving the other boy in underwears deformed by a prominent bulge. Mike’s mouth went dry. His eyes darted upward to the bare body beneath him, taking it in.

“God, you’re so beautiful,” he whispered in awe.

He had already seen Will’s body before but it didn’t look like a body this time. It looked like an altar and Mike felt faint and humbled, not truly believing he had the favors of such a magnificent creature.

“Can I touch you?” he breathed.

Will nodded, his pale cheeks flushed with heat, eyes dark with lust. He was lovely. Mike swallowed, his own eyes wide with trepidation. He brought a trembling hand down to palm him gently, feeling him warm and hard, his heart hammering madly in his chest. Will’s eyes fluttered and Mike pulled off the briefs, baring him completely.

Will blinked, gulping nervously, nibbling at his bottom lip. Mike smiled.

“Will Byers, the man all the conquests praise the skills and eloquence is shy! Who would have thought!” he joked, genuinely surprised.

Will’s blush deepened, “I’m not… It’s just… I don’t want to spook you.”

Mike frowned, “Why would you spook me?”

“I’m not exactly a girl…”

Mike smirked, glancing at Will’s proud erection, stroking it lightly, teasingly.

“Yeah, I figured as much,” Will bit his lip, “I don’t like just girls you know. I like both.”

“Yeah, theoretically.”

“No! Not theoretically. I’ve already been with a boy and not just once,” Mike said, “But none were nearly as pretty as you,” Will blushed and Mike smiled, “You’re gorgeous. I want all of you. So much.”

He leaned in to kiss Will’s lips softly, his hand touching his chest, traveling from his stomach to the hard length between his legs, red, warm and swollen and Mike licked his lip eagerly.

“I want to taste you. Is that ok?”

Will nodded faintly, biting his lip. Mike dived forward, kissing the wet head softly, enjoying the salty taste, dizzy with arousal.

“You smell so good,” he hummed lapping at the soft skin, “You taste so good. You’re perfect.”

Above him, Will’s breathing was deep and heavy and Mike plunged down, taking the hard piece of flesh in his mouth, fitting as much of it down his throat as he could.

“MIKE!” Will cried out, bucking his hip upwards violently.

Mike bobbed his head up and down, swirling his tongue from the base to the head, digging the tip in the slit gently.

“Oh my God! You’re so _good_ at this!”

Mike didn't know why but those words brought a burst of pure happiness that vibrated all through his body. He was giving Will pleasure and that was the only thing that mattered. He looked up. Will was a mess on the pillows, thrashing his head, licking and biting his lip, eyes shut tight. He was beautiful. Mike loved him so much, his heart hurt. He went back at work, savoring Will against his tongue, never wanting to let go.

Will suddenly straightened up and grabbed him.

“I’m gonna come if you keep this going,” he explained, short of breath, “And I don't wanna come like that.”

“How do you wanna come?” Mike asked with a smirk, licking his lips.

There was a pause. Will blinked and swallowed, a veil passing through this eyes and he looked lost in thoughts. The moment only lasted a second. He pulled Mike toward him and kissed him urgently. Mike straddled him, bucking his hips, his own erection aching with the need of being touched. Will removed Mike’s shirt, his hands on his bare shoulders slipping down the slope of his back. He gripped his ass firmly, pushing Mike onto him. Mike shivered all over, losing his sanity to Will’s mouth and hands, his own hands embracing the slender body tightly, desperate to keep him against him for fear he might slip away.

“Will…”

Mike’s brain was drowning in an ocean of want, his body throbbing and pulsing from the inside, pulling and tugging. He needed to be closer. It was unlike anything he had ever felt, this intense and agonizing _need_ to feel the other, to be closer, to absorb. It was so powerful, so raw, it brought tears to his eyes.

“Mike I…” Will swallowed, shaking a little.

“I want to feel you inside me,” Mike blurted out and the words left his mouth before he had even time to process them.

They both froze.

This was what he needed. Will in him. Buried in the deepest of him. Moving in the deepest of him. He swallowed and shuddered, eyes wide with shock. He was burning for it.

“You… You want me to…” Will paused, searching for his words, “I didn’t take you for the guy who…”

“I’m not,” Mike cut off sharply, his father screaming in his head that he was a man and had to behave as such. He looked up to see Will staring at him, “I have never wanted that before. Ever. I never had anyone do that to me.”

“So why me?” Will started, confused.

“Because it’s you. I want this with you. I want to feel you like I’ve never felt anyone before,” and the explanation was simple, obvious, natural. Like breathing.

Will blinked, his eyes shining with a thousand emotions, “Mike…” it sounded like a prayer. He kissed him softly, “If you don’t like it, we stop. I want this to be pleasant for you.”

Mike nodded and let Will switch them over, Mike’s back landing on the soft mattress, Will’s lips on his, his hands in his hair. He felt like he was going to lose his virginity again and in a way, he was. To Will, like he should have from the very beginning. The storming heat had been replaced by solemn silence. Will’s chest rose up and down heavily against him. He bit his lip nervously, his hands on his lap.

“I feel like I’m fifteen again,” he joked awkwardly and Mike chuckled along.

“Kiss me,” Mike breathed and Will obliged, kissing him sweetly at first, lips against lips, hands touching neck and cheeks.

The kiss turned more passionate, Mike opening his mouth to let Will in, his body trembling with renewed arousal, his hands circling Will’s waist, grinding his pelvis so that their shafts pressed together.

Will zoomed downwards, plunging to take him in his mouth before Mike had even time to think and his brain shut down. He lost himself in raw pleasure, bucking into Will’s hot mouth, his hands flying to the soft auburn hair. The waves of pleasure rolled through him for a moment that could have lasted a few minutes or a century. He was gone from the world around. Hands spread him open and something poked the only part of him no one had ever touched before. It was light and teasing like a polite knock, asking for permission to get in. Mike’s breathing intensified, his hands tightening his grip on Will’s hair. It poked again, running gentle circles at the orifice entrance, making it twitch, Will’s mouth never leaving him, never stopped suckling and lapping. Mike breathed loudly. _This_ was exactly what he needed and his body sang in contentment. His breath was ragged, his lungs burnt. He needed more. He brought his hips down, desperate for a deeper touch, moaning deliriously. Will got the message and his finger breached in.

Mike gasped, welcoming the small intrusion, welcoming the strange pain.

His chest rose up and down laboriously. Sweat dampened his forehead. The finger began to move slowly, curling up within him, pressed into him, pushing and Mike cried out, levitating from the bed, his eyes wide open, his lips parted, gasping for air. A second finger came to aid the first one, opening him up patiently. He grunted, tears gathering at the corner of his eyes. He didn't even know if it hurt. His brain wasn't capable of differentiating pain from pleasure anymore.

“Will, please,” he cried, his throat dry with a thirst he couldn’t quench, “Please.”

Will traveled up to kiss him and Mike cradled him, pushing his tongue inside Will’s mouth, fucking himself on his fingers. Without Will’s mouth on him, there wasn’t anything left to distract him from the raw sensation of having Will’s fingers moving in him. It felt like being skinned from the inside.

“I need you…” he repeated feverishly.

“I’m here,” Will said.

“Not enough… I’m gonna burst,” he was almost crying.

“God Mike, you’re so wet,” Will breathed, “I barely need to use lube!”

Will slipped his fingers out and Mike grabbed Will harder, pushing him into the space between his spread legs.

_“Fuck me, Will. Please.”_

He heard the sound of a condom being ripped open and his breath caught in his throat. Will kissed his lips, pressing their foreheads together, wrapping Mike’s legs around him to reach in between. He gave Mike the softest smile he had ever seen on his beautiful face and pushed in, past the hard ring of muscles. Mike’s eyes rolled in the back of his head, a strangled scream escaped his throat. This was everything he wanted, everything he needed, everything he would ever need again. Will began to move immediately and Mike grunted helplessly. It was _overwhelming_.

Will framed his face, kissed his nose, moved deeper.

“How are you feeling?” he asked.

“You…” Mike gasped, lost in a world that was only Will, “I’m feeling _you_.”

Will was here. He wasn’t lost in the Upside Down or to the Mind Flayer. He wasn’t being possessed or hurt or endangered. He was safe and real and as long as he stayed buried in the deepest of him, Mike knew nothing bad could happen. He could shelter him, protect him more effectively than he ever had. He reached between their bodies to grab himself, stroking his hard length in rhythm with Will’s frantic thrusts.

“Yes, harder…” he thrashed his head backwards, taken away by waves of a pleasure so consuming he thought he would die.

It boiled up and up and up, Will pushing hard and deep in his belly, borderline on painful and Mike snarled, his hand gripping Will’s firm buttocks again.

“Will… I…”

His lips parted, air left his lungs, his limbs trembled, his heart quickened, his brain vibrated and the pressure burst, primitive and brutal. It felt like his whole body had shattered into space and he was flying and drowning at the same time.

Will’s hands touched his cheek, “Are you ok pretty boy?”

He blinked his eyes open on Will and it was the prettiest sight to wake up to.

“Did I hurt you?”

“No. It was… amazing. I didn’t even know something could feel that good.”

Will blushed and bit his lip.

“Was it ok for you too?”

“You’re kidding? I’ve just made love to the man of my dreams. I’m in Heaven.”

Mike’s heart missed a beat at those words. Will left his body and Mike winced. It felt better when he was still inside. Will came to cuddle against him, kissing his cheek and Mike nuzzled him. His brain was slowly recovering from the overdose of endorphins and his father’s voice suddenly emerged from the depth of his mind, dripping with disgust at the vision of his son having his ass fucked by another boy and _enjoying_ it like a fag. A failure of a man.

“Are you ok?” Will asked softly.

“Am I still me?” Miked answered, staring blankly before him.

“Why wouldn’t you be you?”

Mike didn’t reply and Will sighed.

“Do you regret?”

“No.”

“You’re still Mike. Nothing will ever change that,” Will was silent for a little while, “Don’t listen to your dad. If I had listened to mine, I wouldn’t have turned so awesome.”

Mike chuckled. Their fingers intertwined.

“Who was your first?” Mike suddenly asked.

“Why do you want to know?”

“I don’t know. It’s just that you never told me. I don’t even know what age you were. I know nothing actually.”

Will chuckled, “What do you want to know?”

“Did you know him?”

Will rolled his eyes, “Yes. I know that I can be fickle but come on, I have my limits.”

“Did I know him?”

“Yes.”

Mike frowned, “I knew him?”

Will turned to face him, “Yes.”

“Was he a friend?”

“No.”

“Was he foe?”

“Neither.”

There was a pause.

“Who was it?”

Another pause.

“It was Troy.”

There was the longest of pauses after that. Mike’s brain buzzed. He blinked.

“Troy? Troy Harrington? Troy the bully?”

Will nodded, “He was my first boyfriend. Or what could actually be considered the closest to a boyfriend back in the day. I was sixteen at the time. He was seventeen. We were kind of together for a few months before…” he trailed off.

Mike couldn’t say anything. This was a bomb. _Troy_ had been Will’s first boyfriend. _Troy_ had taken Will’s virginity. Troy. _Troy_. And then he remembered. Will’s shiny eyes the day Troy’s body was found. His silence. James’ accusations. It all made sense now.

“Did you love him?”

“I don’t know. I never found a real answer to that question. Ten years later, I'm still searching.”

“How did that happen? How did he go from bully to… _boyfriend_.”

“Fuckfriend would be a better term to describe the relationship we had. And honestly, I don’t know. It just... happened.”

“But he treated you like dirt till the very end. I remember.”

“I know.”

“And you still let him fuck you?”

Will shrugged, “I let him do a lot of stuff.”

“Why?”

“We were like that.”

Long minutes passed and Mike tried not to think too much about all that just happened. He still felt a bit dazed. Beside him, Will lit a cigarette and the smoke danced in front of them in silence.

“I’m the man of your dreams?” Mike suddenly said, turning to look at Will’s angular profile.

“You didn’t know?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There should be more.
> 
> Personally I HATE the fact that this fandom ALWAYS assumed Will is automatically the one to get fucked all the damn time. No, just no. Being quiet doesn't mean ignoring biological needs.
> 
> So this chapter was for sassy, assertive Will Byers. We need more of him. For real.
> 
> Don't hesitate to let me know what you thought of it.
> 
> Thanks,  
> Ely


	3. Whispers in the dark

**1988**

The library was almost empty at this hour and Will was alone with arms full of heavy books. He had only written half the essay due for tomorrow and was running out late. On his way back to his table, he crossed the unfortunate paths of James and Troy. He sighed, knowing those two wouldn’t miss an occasion to harass him.

“Lookey here!” Troy sneered, “Faggot fairy Byers in person!”

Will blinked, “Faggot fairy? Really Harrington? Like, you’re doubling my fairyness now? Wow, I’m touched!”

Troy grimaced, “What are you doing here anyway?”

“Studying. Not that you could understand. You’d need a brain for that.”

“Watch your tongue,” Troy threatened darkly and Will stared back into his eyes, “You wouldn’t want to lose it…”

“Especially when I can do so many great things with it…” Will whispered back and he saw Troy shudder.

“Yuck…” James said, “We don’t want to know what disgusting things freaks like you do…”

“Nothing much different from what that empty nutshell you call a girlfriend does. Only, I do it better.”

James shuddered with disgust. Troy grimaced and gagged.

“Freak…” he said.

Will smiled sweetly, “Anyway, gentlemen, it’s been a pleasure but I have to go now. Please return to your boring provincial little lives… If you have one…”

He walked past them without sparing another glance.

“Ah! He touched me! The fag touched me!” James squeaked behind him and Will bit his lip to repress his laughter.

“Welcome to rainbow land!” he cheered, not looking back.

Half an hour later, Will knew he’d have to finish his essay at home. It was getting late and he wasn’t going anywhere with it, doodling sketches of Mike’s eyes everywhere in his notebook instead. He sighed again, praying that Mike never opened any of his books, and put his things back in his bag, gathering the books he wouldn’t need under his arm to drop them on the return trolley. He had barely put the pile away that a hand grabbed his and pulled him into the dark small room of the restricted section just behind the thick shelves. Lips attacked his, hands flew to his waist then his face and hair. The kiss deepened, bruising and demanding and a boner pressed into his hip. He didn’t need the lights on to recognize Troy’s lips and scent. He would have recognized him even in a coma.

They parted, panting heavily and Troy’s lips devoured his jaw and neck. It didn’t take long for Will to be equally aroused and they kept making out in the dark.

“Wanna show me what great things you can do with that tongue of yours?” Troy whispered.

Will snickered, “After that little show you put up back there? Yeah right. In your dreams!”

He pushed Troy away, took a sharp breath to regain a normal composure and stepped out of the dark suffocating room, lips swollen from the kiss, shaking his head to remove the damp bangs of hair from his forehead flawlessly, hands in pockets as if nothing had happened.

“You want to come to my place tonight?” Troy said casually, trotting behind him, “My parents aren’t home so we’ll have the house to ourselves.”

Will bit his lip, “I don’t know…”

“Come on!” Troy insisted.

“I have an essay to finish.”

Troy shrugged, “What’s it about?”

“The Civil War…” he grimaced.

“Oh, I know all about it. My dad’s a huge fan. I can help.”

Will arched an eyebrow, “Yeah, right. You’re inviting me over so we can _study_. Please Harrington, don’t play me for a fool.”

Troy huffed, “Oh come on! I’ll pay for the pizzas,” he walked closer and went to whisper in Will’s ear, “And I’ll let you come in my mouth.”

Will smirked, “I thought we were having pizza for dinner!”

Troy ignored him, “So?”

“I’ll think about…”

He walked away, not looking back at the older boy.

It was insane really and Will knew it. They weren’t friends. They weren’t even lovers, or dating or whatever. There wasn’t a word to describe the dysfunctional, borderline on skyzophrenic relationship that they had. Troy was everything Will hated. He was loud, arrogant, sickeningly rich, obscene… He was a real macho too and a racist. But he made Will feel alive and that was something only one other person ever achieved…. For a time. Now just the sight of him made Will’s heart weep and his skin crawl.

Will showed up to Troy's two hours later. His mother was working a night shift and he was bored. None of the party members were available, Dustin having a bro’s night with his team at the Bronze, Lucas being busy with his family and Mike probably heterosexually shagging his newest girlfriend. He retched at the thought. Besides, Troy’s promise still played in his mind and it did sound inviting. Troy was a complete jerk but he was good at this.

They ate their pizza in relative silence, Troy giving Will anecdotes every now and then about the Civil War and how it affected the country and Will listened, writing. He had written more pages in an hour than he had in a week and wasn’t going to complain about it. It was odd really, doing something other than sex and booze with Troy. In the five months this insanity had started, they had barely ever talked, let alone had a proper conversation. They usually met either at Troy’s, Will’s, both of their parents being regularly away, or any other goddamn forsaken place where no one could see them and they’d get drunk on beer and whisky. Sometimes, they’d smoke too. And they fucked. A lot. All in all, Will was hardly sober when he was with Troy and he liked it that way. He forgot about the world. Forgot that they were enemies and that he was in love with his straight and popular best friend, like the hopeless fool that he was.

“Ain’t your momma be worried sick her golden boy’s missing?” Troy suddenly said.

“She’s working…”

“And she thinks you’re being nicely tucked in your weewle bed?” he pouted.

Will shrugged and Troy took his notebook.

“Eh!”

The other boy began to turn the pages before stopping with a frown. Will sighed and rolled his eyes. He didn’t need to check to know that Troy had seen the drawings. He flipped the notebook toward Will, pointing at the sketch he had made of Mike’s face.

“Really?” Troy said with a gag, “Still clinging on the Wheeler wagon? After all the things the asshole did to you?"

“Piss off!” Will said, snatching his notebook from his hands.

Troy went to sit on the table, right beside Will, “What do you like in him anyway? He’s really not anything special."

Will shrugged, "It's Mike..."

"Mister  _I'm too perfect for this world_ Wheeler, with his stupid hair and stupid leather jackets," Troy snorted disdainfully.

Will quirked an amused eyebrow, "Could you please try to be a little more jealous? It really doesn't show!"

"I'm not jealous! I can't stand him, it's different. The guy's a massive douche. Just because he can hold a guitar in the right sense he's acting like he discovered fire or something!" 

“If Mike is a douche, I really don’t know what that makes _you_.”

Troy opened a can of beer, handing one to Will, “Misunderstood!”

Will snorted, taking a sip of beer, “Yeah right!"

Troy was silent for a while, staring at Will with an unreadable expression.

"You know the guy will never like you back, so why bother? He’s an idiot and a fraud but he’s not like us,” he licked his lips, looking down, “He’s normal…” he muttered.

“So are we...”

“Go say that to God…”

Will didn’t bother with a reply. He knew how obstinate Troy could be when it came to their… particularity. Troy’s parents weren't Joyce after all. They were conservative bigots, not worse than Loonie, but close enough. It was already a huge step for Troy to say “us”. Months ago, Will was the only fag and Troy… Well Troy wasn’t. No matter how much he enjoyed kissing Will and have his dick in his mouth… So Will shrugged it off. It _was_ an improvement.

“Anyway,” Will said, finishing his beer and his essay, “I’m done with this stuff.”

He rose to his feet, rummaging in the Louis XVI cabinet and produced a bottle of scotch. He uncapped it and brought the bottle directly to his mouth, drinking mouthfuls of the strong liquid.

“Easy with my father’s booze. He won’t be too happy if one more expansive bottle goes missing.”

Will smiled sweetly at him, “Then I’ll get you another one.”

Troy snorted, “With your mom’s salary? Yeah right!”

“Fuck off,” Will glared at him, bringing the bottle back to his lips.

“God, how can you be so skinny and hold that much liquor without even stumbling?”

“It’s in the genes,” Troy rolled his eyes as Will swiggled from the bottle, licking his lips and Troy stared at him with a heavy breathing, “What?” he asked with a smirk.

Troy didn't respond. He zoomed forward and crashed his mouth on Will's, biting his lip. They kissed hungrily, Will's head spinning with scotch and arousal, Troy’s tongue coating his, hands gripping his waist bruisingly, as if afraid Will might disappear any minute. Those were the moments he craved, when his mind was too numb to let darkness drown him. When he was too numb to think about being gay and loving Mike.

He pulled away with a smirk, “I need to take a leak…” he said and Troy puckered his lips.

“Spoil sport…”

Will didn’t answer and took the stairs to the bathroom, the bottle of scotch still clung to his hand. He was more than tipsy, the generous amount of alcohol he had drank suddenly getting to his head. He did his business and washed his hands, staring at the pale face looking back at him in the mirror. Sometimes, he could still see the dark veins on his cheeks and the lights go off and the phantom feeling of a slug running up his throat. And If he kept his eyes open for too long, he could almost distinguish huge black arms behind him, ready to ensnare him in its smoke web. He shuddered and shook his head.

Troy’s room was just across. The door was half open and he peaked in. He knew that room. He had lost his virginity there, in the arms of the most unlikely person. He remembered Troy’s unexpected gentleness and patience, the way his lips had felt on his tears. He remembered running under the rain, shame crippling his heart and finding comfort against Troy's chest, Dustin's boisterous voice still ringing in his ears. He remembered Mike's disgust as he wiped his mouth, taking a sip of Tequila to rinse off Will's taste, Dustin's laughter and Lucas staring at the scene, looking green. He remembered wishing for death or the Demogorgon or the end of the world.

He blinked and pushed the door open. The room was silent, Troy being still downstairs in the living room.

He walked in and looked around, at the huge bed in the middle, the posters of girls that brought a smile to his lips, the football accessories discarded on the floor and the numerous picture frames on the dresser. He walked closer and took one. Troy must have been seven year old on that one. His front tooth were missing and he was wearing a baseball cap and a white shirt. He looked happy. He looked at the others, taking a sip from the bottle of Scotch he still had in hand. They were all picture of him as a child, some alone, others with his parents and Steve. He chuckled, looking at a picture of Troy posing for Christmas dressed a deer with a young Steve staring at him as if he were an idiot. He put the frame back on the dresser when something behind the pictures caught his attention.

He frowned and looked to see unframed pictures stocked under a massive book. He slid them away from the corners and turned them upside down.

He froze.

They were pictures of him. Dozens of them, most of them in black and white. Portraits mostly. His frown deepened. He could have recognized Jonathan's style even with a blindfold.

The door creaked and feet shuffled on the carpet behind him.

“Where did you get those?” He asked.

Troy joined him and shrugged.

“They look like pictures my brother would take. Did you get them from him?”

Troy shrugged again. He looked at the pictures with Will, pointing at one. It was a black and white close up of Will’s profile, exhaling smoke, a cigarette pressed between his fingers.

“This one’s my favorite,” he said, “You’re super cute.”

Will gave Troy an amused grin.

“You say that just because I’m smoking on it.”

“You’re hot when you smoke. Makes me wanna fuck you even more.”

Will chuckled, “Is that even possible?”

Troy’s body pressed up against his back, his lips nibbling at Will’s ear, his hot breath dampening his neck.

“I wanna fuck you,” he said huskily and Will shivered as hands groped him and a boner pressed against his ass.

Will turned around and pushed him away a little, his hand flat on Troy’s chest.

“Not until you suck me off,” he said, “Remember that little promise back in the library?”

“Yeah I do and I will, I swear. But I really want to fuck you first,” he leaned to kiss Will but the other boy shrugged him off smugly.

“You suck me off first and then we’ll see about the fucking.”

Troy pulled a face and Will grinned.

He grabbed Troy’s hand and brought it to his buttocks in a firm self-inflicted slap.

“You wanna tap that,” Will continued making Troy whimper, “then suck me off.”

Troy pouted but complied. He removed Will’s belt and sank down on his knees.

“Beside, don’t pretend you don’t like having my cock in your mouth! I know you like it more than pizza!”

Troy never answered. He set off to work, running his tongue all over the length, humming softly, and Will closed his eyes, hands massaging Troy’s skull. In moments like this he could almost forget Mike and how miserable he was knowing that Mike would never touch him this way, never want him this way, be disgusted at the thought. Troy was right, Mike wasn't like him and would never be. He was an idiot.

 


	4. Predator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes Will still had trouble believing Mike had really chosen him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for all your support, it means a lot.
> 
> Here is the fourth installment, hope you'll like it.
> 
> WARNING: graphic depiction of sex between two males, language.

**2002**

Will couldn’t truly say that he liked those receptions but the champagne was good and it was a great way to keep in touch with potential buyers. He walked through the maze of people like a King, in his beige suit and neatly brushed auburn hair, a glass of champagne in hand, nodding at Governor Deverson, one of the biggest investors of the exhibition. The old man bowed, taking a couple of steps in his direction.

“Mr Byers,” he greeted, extending a wrinkled hand to Will.

Will smiled back and took his hand, “Governor. I hope you are enjoying the evening.”

“Splendid. The paintings are marvelous. You truly have the eye for spotting the most unique of them.”

“I try my best, Sir.”

The old man smiled again and Will turned to greet another man, sipping on his champagne. He walked to the adjacent room where a few of his own paintings were being exposed. He hated exposing his art, it felt like showing pieces of his soul and this wasn’t something he enjoyed.

“Are those sceneries based on actual ones?” a woman asked, observing the paintings with a keen attention.

“Yes, it’s Buenos Aires,” Will explained shortly.

The woman nodded, “Really beautiful. I love the colors used here. Who painted this?”

Will felt suddenly shy and was about to pretend he didn’t know when his boss, Mr Garrison, walked into the room, patting Will on the shoulder. It was a hard working man, in his late sixties, harsh and impetuous but brilliant and with more knowledge about art than all the teachers Will had had in college. He genuinely thought Will’s art was good and literally forced him to expose a few of his paintings. He also knew Will was in a relationship with another man. They never talked about it and he never let Will down because of it. All in all, they worked well together.

“The young lad over here did!” he said and Will’s cheeks turned red.

He felt cornered.

The woman gasped, “Did you? I didn’t know you painted yourself!”

“Only in my free time.”

“The boy is too modest,” Garrison said, “He’s a real talent.”

“You’re too kind, Sir.”

“Those paintings are truly magnificent. Are they all depictions of Buenos Aires?”

“Yes. I lived in Argentina for a few years.”

The woman was silent for a while, looking at the paintings and Will bit his lip.

“I’ll take them all,” she suddenly said, “Five hundreds dollars each.”

Will opened his mouth, about to retort that he didn’t sell pieces of himself but Garrison beat him to it.

“With absolute pleasure, my dear. Please, follow me.”

They left and Will watched them disappear. He walked back into the main room. He spotted Mike, superb in his black tuxedo, stuffing his mouth with appetizers, convinced no one was looking. Will shook his head with a small smile. Mike didn’t attend all the receptions but being a journalist, receptions this important were a must go for him. Besides, it was also an opportunity to go together. Everybody knew they were a couple anyway. Being gay was becoming more and more accepted. They could almost hold hands in public without fear crippling their hearts. They didn’t though.

His smile faded when Marissa Clark, a gorgeous woman who worked with Mike, approached him with her generous bosom, feminine curves and red lips. Will’s heart missed a beat. He couldn’t hear what they were saying but Mike’s smile was bright and she touched his arm with a bit too much familiarity. His blood ran cold. His ears buzzed. No matter how solid his relationship with Mike appeared to be, Will could never truly ignore the pang of fear whenever a beautiful woman flirted with his bisexual man. He wasn’t jealous of other men. He could handle other men and easily brush them off if need be. But women were a species he couldn’t compete with. He knew Mike loved him and appreciated his masculine body but there was always this little voice whispering darkly in the back of his head that Mike wasn’t like him, that he wasn’t gay, that he liked women, missed women and hadn’t touched one in years. He couldn’t satisfy Mike completely and one day, his Mike would leave him for a woman. It was a nightmare he constantly had.

Mike and Marissa were laughing, her hand still on his arm and Will clutched his glass of champagne, anger boiling up as Mike licked his lower lip. They could have been fucking in front of him, it wouldn’t have been worse.

“Hold that glass a little tighter and you might break it,” he turned to see Andrew, looking at him with his impeccable hair, black and white suit and British accent, “Don’t know if that’s what you’re trying to do.”

Will glared at him and Andrew’s smirk widened. He followed Will’s eyes and stared at Mike and Marissa, still engaged in a vivid conversation.

“Mike is entirely devoted to you. You don’t have to be jealous.”

“I’m not jealous.”

“Please, even my starving dog looks less murderous than you on his bad mornings. Why are you so upset anyway? They’re just talking. She’s really not anything special.”

“She’s got boobs.”

“Boobs are overrated.”

Will snorted, “Mike doesn’t think so.”

“Mike has been able to live without boobs for six years, darling.”

“Up until the day he won’t.”

He felt Andrew’s eyes on him, “You were never that anxious when you and I were together.”

“You don’t care about boobs. You only like dicks and I could easily provide,” he lost himself in Mike’s eyes and smiles, his own heart hurting, “I still don’t understand why he chose me when he could be with… that.”

“You and Mike were meant to be together. He loves you and only you. He looks at you as if you hung the stars in the sky or something. It’s sickeningly cute.”

Will swallowed. He wished he could believe Andrew.

“You left me twice for that asshole after all.”

“I didn’t leave you twice. We weren’t together the first time.”

“Yes, we were.”

“No, we weren’t. Not for me anyway.”

Andrew’s gaze hardened and he burned a hole in Will’s heart, “It’s true, you were only ever with Mike. Even when you weren’t.”

Will sighed, annoyed by Andrew’s childish reaction.

“And you say I’m the one being jealous…”

Mike had stopped talking to Marissa and turned to look at Will with a puzzled expression.

When they went back at the apartment, Will was awfully silent. He was haunted by Marissa and the way they had blatantly flirted with each other. He felt lips attacking his neck and frowned. He wasn’t in the mood and Mike probably was turned on because of that bitch anyway.

“What’s the matter with you?” Mike asked, confused to be rejected.

“Nothing. I’m just tired.”

Mike attacked his neck again, “Come on. It’ll be quick. I’m already good to go in my pants right now,” he bit into his neck, grabbing Will’s crotch, “You have no idea how hot you look in that suit. I’ve wanted you to fuck me all evening.”

Will chuckled dryly, ignoring Mike’s last words, “As hot as Marissa?”

Mike froze against him, “What is wrong with you?”

Will struggled away from Mike.

“Are you - are you jealous?”

Will shrugged, “You two looked awfully close tonight.”

“She’s a co-worker. We were talking about work and that article I published the other day.”

“Of course. And that’s why she had to cling onto you like a horny leech.”

Mike blinked, “You’re being ridiculous Will.”

“She’s a beautiful woman.”

“So what? You’re gorgeous and you look like Apollo in that suit.”

“You miss women. Dustin told me.”

Mike sighed, “Not that again…” he ran a hand through his hair.

“When was the last time you touched a woman? Six years ago? How much longer before you burst?”

“For the hundredth of times Will, I don’t need a woman. I need only you. I love only you.”

Will wasn’t listening, too absorbed in his own anxiety, “You can love only me and still be attracted to other people. Physical attraction and love are two different things. I can’t fully satisfy you. I know that. I’ve talked to other bisexuals. You need both to be fully happy.”

Mike took his hands and looked right into him, “Will, I don’t want anyone else but you. Yes, Marissa is pretty and yes, sometimes I still think about women but then I look at you and there’s only you,” he kissed Will’s lips softly.

“Mike…”

Mike’s lips traveled on his jaw, hands balling his vest. He nibbled on the skin softly and claimed his mouth again in a searing kiss that turned Will’s legs to goo. Will could count all the freckles that adorned Mike’s beautiful face. Mike pressed his forehead against Will’s.

“No pair of boobs could ever compete with you. Nothing can compete with you,” he brushed over Will’s cheekbones tenderly, “I lost you once. I’m not gonna lose you again.”

He kissed Will’s nose.

“You have no idea how hot you look in that suit,” he whispered hungrily in Will’s ear, touching it with the tip of his tongue.

“Mmh?” Will was slowly losing his mind to Mike’s lips and voice.

“Yeah… I’ve been burning for you all evening,” he kissed Will again hungrily, “Burning for the beautiful,” another kiss, “perfect,” another kiss, “masculine body of my man."

Will whimpered helplessly. Mike opened Will’s pants abruptly and sank on his knees, not wasting any time. He kitten licked the head and engulfed his cock in one dive. Will choked, his eyes rolling in the back of his head, his body going limp. He felt himself hardening within Mike’s hot, hungry mouth. Will sighed, desperate to hold onto something solid. Mike was so good at this. Of all the men he’d been with, he was the best lay he ever had and it wasn’t just based on the fact that Mike was and always been his one true love.

He grabbed Mike’s head, looking down at the closed eyes and focused mouth. Mike was so hot like this, so lovely. And the noises he made. He was humming and moaning around Will, getting as much from this as Will, if not more. After years of being convinced of Mike’s absolute heterosexuality - and vividly painful memories of Mike’s former disgust regarding romantic interactions between two boys - seeing him like this, on his knees in front of him, sucking on his cock with so much enthusiasm felt both like a privilege and a sweet revenge and Will could have come just by watching him.

Mike let go of him in a wet pop. Will was about to complain when Mike pulled off his own pants, grabbed a bottle of lube from the nightstand, gave it eagerly to Will and hopped on the bed, offering himself to Will, buttocks raised in the air for him. Will chuckled. The message couldn’t have been clearer.

He put his hands on Mike’s buttocks, spreading them gently and Mike moaned at the contact. The puckered orifice was still loose from the last time Will had fucked him and the vision was so hot, it made him dizzy. He poured lube on his fingers, bringing them to the tender rim of muscles that welcomed him in slickly. Mike groaned, letting his head fall submissively into the pillow. Will grinned a little, stroking him from inside out softly.

“Will…” Mike breathed from his pillow, his hips bucking with Will’s thrusts.

Will knew what Mike wanted. He stroked himself a little to smear more lube and sheathed his hard shaft into Mike’s warm channel in one powerful thrust, making Mike whimper almost pitifully.

“You okay?” Will asked, already guessing the answer.

Mike shook his head vigorously, “It’s perfect. I feel you just like I should.”

Will shrugged and put his hands on Mike’s hips for support. It probably burned but Mike liked it hard. He said he felt like he belonged to Will and that it was soothing. Will tried to argue that there was nothing soothing about being fucked like a broodmare but Mike wouldn’t listen and kept asking Will to be rougher with him, that he enjoyed that side of him and Will gradually obliged, always ensuring to keep the roughness to a bare minimum. He couldn’t stand the thought of hurting Mike. It wasn’t a turn on.

Will pushed, making Mike groan, and stilled once fully sheathed inside, enjoying the feel of Mike’s soaking warmth around him. Mike was trembling, his whole body shaking.

“You alright?”

“Yeah… Don’t hold back… Fuck me like you mean it.”

Will chuckled and began to move urgently, admiring the slope of Mike’s back. Touching Mike like this, moving inside his warm body felt like tasting the essence of life, overwhelming and beautiful. Mike arched his back, giving more access to Will and Will pushed deeper, digging his fingernails into the soft flesh of his hips. He never thought, not even in his wildest dreams, that Mike would ever give himself to him like this and the first time they had sex, he automatically assumed Mike would top. Will hated bottoming, hated submission. He had already had something inside him in the past and it wasn’t pleasant, thank you very much. He hated the absolute loss of control and the thought of being a host for someone else, but for Mike, he was ready to make an exception at the time. Because it was Mike and having Mike inside him felt more tolerable than the Mind Flayer, especially if this was his only way of being close to him. In the end, Mike gave Will the most beautiful gift and never ceased to give it again in all the six years they had been together.

“Will…”

Mike came in a feral grunt, his muscles clenching painfully around Will, milking him and Will followed, riding his orgasm off, shooting his seed deep into Mike. He calmed his ragged breath and slipped out, bending over to kiss his shoulder. He spread Mike’s cheeks again with this thumbs and watched, dazzled, the pearly liquid pooling out of the twitching gaping hole he had just exited. He bit his lip and pushed it back inside with his index.

“Keep it. I like it when you’re full of me,” Mike moaned as a reply, “If only I could put my babies into you. You’d be cute,” Mike moaned again, enjoying Will’s dirty talk, “You’d love that anyway, wouldn’t you? Having my babies in you?”

Mike whimpered, his whole body trembling in post-orgasmic bliss. Will crawled over the bed to kiss Mike’s temple, pushing on his shoulder to get him on his back and kiss him on the mouth. Mike was completely stunned, looking at Will with glassy eyes. Will chuckled, touched his cheek lovingly.

“Told you I needed my man,” Mike joked weakly.

Will chuckled, “Was it good? Was this what you wanted?”

Mike nodded, “It was perfect,” he kissed Will’s lips softly.

“I didn’t hurt you?” there was the tiniest hint of concern in his voice.

Mike smiled softly, “You never hurt me. You’re far too gentle for that. And I love feeling you like this. It’s comforting.”

Will quirked an eyebrow, "Me fucking you is comforting? I don’t know if I should take that as a compliment or be offended!”

“Because I’m sure you’re doing ok,” Mike explained.

Will considered Mike’s cryptic answer for a moment. Sometimes the other man had a very personal way of seeing things that didn’t make any sense to Will.

“I like feeling that I’m yours,” Mike continued, “I like feeling you in control. You’re so hot when you’re in control. So strong. So beautiful. It reminds me why you survived seven days in Hell.”

“I didn’t fuck the Demogorgon into oblivion, “Will noted and Mike chuckled, snuggling Will against him.

“Maybe it would have liked that and fallen in love.”

Will grimaced, “I wouldn’t.”

Speaking of the Upside Down still brought unpleasant shudders down Will’s spine, even after all these years. He never forgot.

“Were you serious?” Mike suddenly asked, breaking the silence, “When you talked about children?”

Will pulled away from the hug to look at him with the most serious expression, “Mike, I can’t get you pregnant. I’ve tried, believe me but it just won’t work. It was actually my main argument to win you over your dad.”

“He still tried to murder you with a shotgun.”

“Ah, your father… Lovely man… Have you talked to him recently?”

“Not since Thanksgiving and the fiasco with Nancy.”

Will arched his brow but didn’t say anything. It couldn’t be worse than her wedding three years ago. Will shook his head. He didn’t want to think about this right now.

His phone suddenly rang, making them jump.

Will frowned. When he saw the name of the caller display on his small black and white screen, his mouth spread into a wide grin and he picked up happily.

A deep voice rose up making his grin widen, “¡Hola cabrón!”

“Miguel! Cómo estás old chap?”

He rose up on his feet, still half naked and went to speak in fluent Spanish, leaving Mike on the bed. He didn’t even need to turn around to know that his boyfriend would be sending daggers with his eyes although Will could really not understand why.

Mike could be so irrationally jealous sometimes, it was insane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LOVE comments.  
> Don't hesitate to tell me what you thought. 
> 
> Also, I know top!Will isn't popular but I really, really love him.


	5. El Matador

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a direct sequel to the last one.
> 
> No special warning here except for mild internalized homophobia.
> 
> Hope you'll like it!

“Miguel is coming over for a week!”

Will bounced all over the place, happier than a child before Christmas and Mike stayed there, frozen on the bed, his eyes wide as saucers and lips parted in complete shock. Will could have barged into the room announcing aliens were invading the world or that he decided to convert to Nazism, and it wouldn’t have been worse.

In that precise moment, _nothing_ could have been worse.

_Miguel was coming over for a week._

His brain had gone into overdrive.

There were only three people Mike wanted to pulverize with magical laser eyes and eliminate from the surface of the Earth: his father, the mad piano player from third floor and _Miguel Alejandro Alvarez_ , also known as the _Matador_. His body shuddered in disgust as Will kept jumping from the bed to the dresser to the bathroom to the lounge, arms full of clothes and papers and bags, babbling like an overexcited puppy on how they were going to make some room for Miguel and that he had to call Garrison and tell him he’d have to take a few days off and really he hadn’t seen Miguel in such a long time, it was so wonderful and Will was red in the face, swooning like a smitten maid and he looked so flustered, Mike feared he might pass out.

After the spectacular fuck they just had, the sudden change of events felt like a bucket of ice cold water and it stung. Hard. And not in the pleasant way Mike usually enjoyed. This was bad, very bad, on levels so numerous, there weren’t enough numbers available to count them.

If Mike had been the first boy Will had loved and Troy Will’s first tragic boyfriend, Miguel fucking bullshit Alvarez was _all_ the rest. From what he knew, he and Will had met in Argentina in 1992 during Will’s college years in Buenos Aires. Although most of the Party had scattered around the country after High School to pursue the degree of their choice, they had, at least, stayed in the United-States. Dustin went to Yale with Mike, Max fled to UCLA, El went to Community College, hating school and having very little academic ambition and Lucas entered Law School in Harvard. As for Will, he simply decided to bail on everyone as soon as graduation was over and announced with a perfectly mastered detachment that he was moving to Latin America for an indefinite amount of time. Mike still remembered his absolute shock, staring at Will with an appalled expression. His best friend couldn’t leave him. Sure, they had had a few moments of ups and downs in High School - and Mike could admit that he had been a bit of an asshole back then - but leaving to _Argentina_? Will didn’t even speak a word of Spanish! This was the worst idea ever! Will couldn’t be talked out of it though and for the three years that followed, he was gone from their life, only returning from time to time with a glorious tan, perfect bilingualism and over grown confidence that melted Mike’s heart and turned his body to goo. Which was a horrible thing of course. At the time, Mike had yet to kiss a boy for real, learn about the vastly ignored concept of bisexuality and admit his forever love for his very homosexual best friend.

And it was during this very obscure period that Will met Alvarez, the world be damned. They shared an apartment en La Boca and dated for so long, Mike was never truly sure they ever broke up for real. He even called Joyce, _Mamà_ . Yes, it was _that_ bad.

Like Will, Alvarez was a painter. He also was completely insane as far as Mike was concerned. The type of artistic weirdo who rolled naked in a puddle of paint just to feel the inspiration and pressed his paint-covered arse on the canvas, stating this was the best Masterpiece he ever produced. Will found that absolutely invigorating and it got him so aroused, he could literally come just by watching Miguel do his crazy stuff.

Mike wasn’t the jealous type, not really. He knew Will was a catch and that he was goddamned lucky to be Will’s boyfriend. He could handle the numerous men who flirted with his man. He was used to it. Miguel, however, was a real threat. He was to Mike what Lex Luthor was to Superman, Venom to Spiderman and the Joker to Batman. He was the only man who could rival with him in Will’s lovers ranks.

It was to Miguel that Will had ran after the Kayla incident. It was Miguel that Will called after Jonathan had his accident and almost died. It was to Miguel that Will compared every event in their life, from the most mundane to the most intimate and Mike could almost feel Miguel with them in the bed, whispering in his ear, choking him with invisible hands as he slid into Will.

 And this man, this threat, this _enemy_ was invading their intimacy for _seven full days?_

“What?” Mike finally found his mouth again, “What do you mean he’s coming over? Where is he going to stay?”

Will stopped bouncing and blinked, staring at Mike with the most serious expression, his nudity a contrast to the solemnity of the situation.

“Here, of course!”

Mike choked, “Here?! With _us?_ ” he jumped on his feet and followed Will to the bigger room of the apartement.

“Well, not with us, _us_. He’ll sleep on the couch.”

Mike was going to pass out.

“When does he arrive?”

“Tomorrow!”

A strangled cry escaped Mike’s lips, “ _Tomorrow?_ Are you serious Will?”

“He lands at 7pm.”

Mike stared at Will like a fish out of water.

“Don’t be such a baby!” Will dismissed, “Everything is going to be fine. Miguel sleeping in the living room isn’t going to change anything in our life! It’s not like I put him in the bed with us.”

“That wouldn't be so much different…” Mike grumbled.

Will smirked, “Oh trust me, it would!”

“What is that supposed to mean?”

Will ignored him, “I’ll take him around New York. He’s never been there. There are so many museums and a new gallery has recently opened, we have to check it out. It’s going to be fantastic!”

Mike begged to defer.

“Your crazy ex boyfriend you still cling onto after all those years _invites_ himself in our life without even asking if this was ok - “

“He called to say he was coming.”

Mike stared at Will for a full minute, not believing what he was hearing.

“And you think that’s normal? Inviting yourself in people’s homes like that! That’s fucking rude!”

“Clearly, you have never been to South America!”

“THIS IS NOT SOUTH AMERICA!” Mike exploded, stunning Will, “YOU’RE NOT IN BUENOS AIRES ANYMORE! MAYBE PEOPLE HAVE NO MANNERS THERE, THIS ISN’T THE CASE HERE!”

Will’s eyes narrowed in anger, “Yell at me again and the next thing coming out of your mouth will be your teeth,” Mike looked away, feeling foolish, “Look Mike, I know you’re not Miguel’s greatest fan but he is one of the most important person in my life. He made me.”

“I know… You’re his fucking Padawan.”

“You don’t have to be jealous of Miguel. We’re not together anymore and he has a boyfriend.”

“Really? Will he bring him over too so we can have crazy foursomes, rubbing each other in paint and semen to open up our chakras?” Mike spat between clenched teeth.

“Please don’t be like that.”

He pointed at Will accusingly, “And _you_ threw a tantrum about Marissa! You almost made me feel guilty for talking to her! How dare you!”

“It’s completely different.”

“Yes, it is. I never shagged her and I never introduced her to my mother as _la mujer de mi vida_!” he was fuming.

“Please Mike. I’m so happy to see Miguel. So happy. Please. It doesn’t diminish my love for you. You’re Mike. Nobody can compete with you. Miguel is just a very good friend now. He’s all I have left from Buenos Aires. I know it’s tough for you and I understand why but please.”

Will was looking at him with shiny eyes and Mike thought that it shouldn’t be possible to look so cute and innocent at almost 32. His heart swelled with love and he forgot why he had been so angry at this beautiful creature a second before.

He sighed, “Ok. I’ll try to tolerate him. For you. But  if I see a glimpse of naked skin - “

“He’ll keep his clothes on!” Will promised.

Mike bit his lip. Will smiled at him and kissed him gently.

“Thank you,” he went to whisper into Mike’s ear, “Remember that little thing you wanted to do the other day and I said no?” Mike’s heartbeat suddenly quickened, “I’ll let you do it.”

“Will…”

“If you behave.”

 

The front door opened and Will jumped into the arms of a tall bearded man with jet black hair, broad shoulders and sunkissed skin. Mike felt his blood boil. He had promised Will he’d behave and he planned on honoring his promise and not just for the reward he’d earn if he did.

For most people, gay was a synonym of girly and feminine. Years of frequenting the community taught him that if there were feminine men and masculine women in the gay sphere, reducing it to those simple stereotypes was both harmful and a complete lie.

Will was everything but girly and the men he went with were the absolute opposite of feminine, or delicate or effeminate or whatever social bullshit people were being force-fed by the media.

Although Andrew was your average posh Londoner, Miguel was a caricature of the Latin lover, rough and manly and he would have used his dick as a paintbrush if he could just to show how much of a man he was. Knowing Will as he now did, Mike often wondered what dynamics they had. For many, many years he assumed Will was the passive one. Seeing how versatile gay couples could actually be and how aggressive Will was, he wasn’t so sure anymore. Truth be told, this wasn’t something he wanted to think about in the dead of the night but the question persisted.

“ _¡Cariño!_ ” Miguel said in his deep, baritone voice.

Will giggled, glued onto Miguel, rubbing his back, kissing his cheek and for a second, just a second, Mike could have sworn they kissed for real. He blinked. He was being paranoid, he knew this. Will was heartthrob and a player but he wasn’t a cheater.

Miguel suddenly turned to him with a giant smile, his blue eyes sparkling. Mike inhaled sharply. Will’s cheeks were red and his legs looked to be made of jelly. It made Mike want to cry. Because of _fucking_ course, Alvarez was _gorgeous_ , a bit too primal for Mike’s tastes but gorgeous. Will chose his men well.

“Mike! _¡Amigo!_ ” Miguel greeted him warmly, clapping his shoulder with so much strength, Mike feared it was dislocated, “Ready to support me for a week?” he said with a thick accent, both his hands on Mike’s thin shoulders, shaking him like a tree.

Mike bit his tongue, fighting a stinging reply. Miguel’s smile turned into a smirk as Will led them to the living room, carrying Miguel’s huge bag with him. They started talking in Spanish and Mike followed half-hardheartedly. He was going to enjoy his reward a lot more than he thought.

The evening was a bore. Will and Miguel chatted energetically in Spanish and Mike could barely decipher more than a few sentences here and there. The way they snuggled up to each other got to his nerves, Will almost ignoring Mike, swooning over Miguel, sipping on his beer and laughing to Miguel’s Spanish jokes, some Argentinian metal music playing in the background. Mike didn't even know they liked metal in Argentina. He didn’t know much about Argentina, didn’t bother asking about Argentina although Will could barely shut up about it. The worst was when Will spoke Spanish sometimes during sex which was an absolute turn off to Mike. It made him picture his Will with Alvarez, all brute and sweaty and gross, grunting like a rutting dog behind Will and he wanted to vomit. He was never that jealous of Andrew, never needed to be. Andrew wasn’t a threat. The poor guy was a victim, desperate for a second of Will’s attention, barely noticing how Will used him. Mike almost felt sorry for him.

He sighed, focused on finishing to clean the dishes. He hated _empañadas_.

Soft giggles reached his ears and he turned around with a frown. Miguel was whispering in Will’s ear, making the other man laugh and cackle. What was the point of whispering, Mike wondered, he couldn't understand what they were saying anyway.

His eyes darted to Miguel's hand on Will’s thigh, his other hand on Will’s hip, his mouth close to Will's lips, sending Matador pheromones with his eyes. And judging by Will’s flushed cheeks and batting eyelashes, it was working a bit too well.

His blood boiled. He had reached his limit and the first evening wasn’t even halfway over.

“You want me to get you a pack of condoms and some lube?” he snarled angrily.

The two men pulled away and looked up with a puzzled expression. Mike shook his head, mouth contorted in a grimace.

“And a camera,” Miguel completed, earning a slap on the arm from Will.

“ _¡Sea amable!_ ” Will retorted.

Mike glared at them, “I’m going to bed anyway. Some of us still have to work tomorrow. Do whatever you want. Try not to leave too many stains on the couch.”

He stormed out to the small hall that led to the bedroom. He had not even taken a few steps into the room that Will barged in, following him suit.

“What the hell is wrong with you?”

“Oh so you do remember how to speak English!”

Will opened his mouth in shock, “What the fuck, Michael? You’ve been insufferable all evening!”

Mike pointed toward the living room, “Want us to talk about you going all slutty with Mr Latino over there?!”

“What?”

Mike ran a hand through his hair, “I’m trying. I really am. But you’re not making this easy on me, Will. You’ve been flirting with Alvarez for hours! Talking in a language I don’t understand!”

“I haven’t seen Miguel in two years! We’re catching up!” Will explained, wide-eyed.

“And you need to be practically mated to catch up?” Mike harshly accused.

“What? My God! How paranoid can you be!”

Mike imitated him, putting on a duckface and batting his eyelashes, “ _Oh Miguel! Eres funny Miguel… Te quiero mucho!_ ”

Will stared at him, “You’re out of your mind. For real.”

“You can't have two boyfriends, Will. I don’t share. So if you want to play tonsil hockey with your ex, you’ll have to ditch me first,” he stopped for a second, features deformed by fury, “But that wouldn't be the first time.”

The silence that followed was so thick, you could have cut through it with a knife. This was a low blow, Mike knew this. He knew why Will had left him back then. He half deserved it.

“Do you know why I left to South America?” Will suddenly said after long seconds of heavy silence and Mike turned to look at him, “High School was sweet on you guys. It was nothing like Middle School. Dustin made it to the football team, Lucas became the cool Afro American kid, Max was still Max, my sister was a bitch but who cares and you… You were the bad boy every girl wanted..”

Mike looked away, uncomfortable.

“And me… I was the school fag. The one who got beaten up and pushed around and insulted because he was a disgusting queer and a weirdo. They were the worst years of my life. I was all alone in a world far more hostile than the Upside Down ever was, watching all my friends change, watching you.”

He made eye contact with Mike and his expression was so serious, Mike felt small.

“You knew,” Will said, his voice breaking with emotion, “You had to. It wasn’t possible not to. Look me in the eye and tell me you didn’t know!”

Mike’s breath caught in his throat, too many unwanted emotions choking him. Too many unwanted memories. Will being hit and insulted because he didn’t like girls. Will being constantly bullied. Nobody talked about it but everybody knew. Will looking at him like Chloe but so much more beautiful, his soft, shining green eyes soothing Mike, bringing him home.

“Will…”

“Do you remember Dustin’s eighteenth birthday party?” Will continued.

Mike closed his eyes. Oh no. Not that.

“We got so drunk. It’s the first time we were that drunk. I remember that in the end, we were drinking the rum dry because the orange juice tasted funny. Lucas and Dustin had this giant fight. Dustin pestered me about being gay and tried to kiss me to see if it was different than kissing a girl.”

Mike pulled a face, feeling bile rising up his throat. His poor Will.

“And there was you.”

Mike’s heart quickened painfully.

“So beautiful in your black leather jacket and your ripped jeans. The perfect heartbreaker. We were alone on that couch and I didn’t know what to say because we no longer talked you and I. And we looked at each other and you were so lovely and my heart hurt so much.”

Mike felt tears stinging his eyes. He knew what was coming.

“You kissed me. I didn’t understand why but you kissed me and we made out on that couch for five minutes. And it seemed that you wanted it this time. That made me so happy. I had waited all my life for that moment. Even more after the fiasco of that horrible first kiss,” Will spat the last words with so much venom, Mike felt his heart fester.

The tears fell from Mike’s eyes. He remembered that too. Will’s sweet lips against his. His timid expression as Mike shuffled toward him, hating Dustin and his stupid bets. He remembered how wonderful they had felt for the seconds it lasted, soft and moist. Will tasted like honey and Tequila. His first kiss with a boy and he made the sky fall on their heads because it should have felt gross.

“You know, I was ready to give myself to you that night. I would have let you do anything you wanted on that couch. I’d always dreamed you’d be my first and that it’d be sweet and romantic. You and I, losing our virginity together…” Will chuckled sadly as Mike’s heart twisted and contorted painfully, “We didn’t of course and I was already with Troy at that moment. But for a very short while, I actually hoped it was it, that you’d finally love me, that I’d finally be good enough for you,” Will swallowed thickly, “Stupid me! You ignored me for three days after that and when I confronted you, you looked at me with _repulsion_ and you said…”

“Don’t, please don’t…”

As Will spoke, he heard his own harsh voice, ringing back into his head.

_“Why would I kiss you? I’m not a fag. Please, don’t take your sick fantasies for reality.”_

Mike wanted to die. He looked at this man who shared his life, who let him touch him although he broke his heart countless of times, this man who had been the boy he had loved all his life without knowing it and he wanted to punch his own face for his dirty ignorance.

“Two weeks later, Troy’s body was found in that dumpster. My boyfriend dead, you rejecting me again, I had lost everything. So I left.”

Miguel appeared in the doorway and Will stepped back until his back was pressed against his chest, Miguel’s thick arms circling him protectively and Mike wasn’t mad.

“And I met Miguel. He taught me that it was okay to love other boys, that it was okay to want the things I wanted, that it was okay to be me and that I wasn’t a freak.”

Mike felt like an absolute fool.

“I’m sorry Will… I really am… I never meant to hurt you. I love you. I was an idiot back then. I really was. But we’re together now.”

“HOW MANY YEARS DID IT TAKE YOU TO ACCEPT IT?!” Will exploded and Mike flinched, “How many years before you decided you weren’t ashamed of being with me? How many years before I could call you my boyfriend without you freaking out and looking at the walls like a possessed lunatic? How many years, Mike?!”

Mike swallowed painfully and Miguel put his hand on Will’s arm.

“ _Cariño mio_ ,” he whispered, “ _¡Cálmate! Cálmate, Will. Esta bien_.”

Will struggled in Miguel’s arms as the other man kept whispering words in Spanish to him. Eventually, Will calmed down. He looked up at Mike, eyes full of torment and pulled away from Miguel’s embrace.

“This isn’t working out,” he said before storming out.

Mike took a step forward to go after him but Miguel stopped him.

“No! _Dejalo_. It’ll be worse if you go. He needs to unwind. Smoke a few cigarettes. Punch a few walls. He’ll be better then.”

Mike nodded as Miguel took a cigarette out and brought it to his lips. He took a good look at the man before him and his heart stung.

“What horrible image you must have of me!” he said after a while.

Miguel shrugged, “No. I understand.”

Mike chuckled, “I hurt Will. I’ve hurt him all his life. I was a shitty friend in High School. I was a shitty friend in College. And now, I’m the shittiest boyfriend ever. He’d be better off with you. You’re the one for him. I’m not.”

“Don’t be too hard on yourself, _amigo_. You’re trying. Obviously, I don’t know the full story but you have your own demons and they’re keeping you down.”

“I love him.”

“ _Ya lo se_. He loves you too. Always has.”

“Then why isn’t it working out? Because Will is right, it’s not working.”

“Do you know what your problem is?”

“I’m a bipolar douche and he’s a killer King?”

“You don’t trust each other. You’re wary of each other. He because he’ll always doubt you want him for real and you because you can’t accept you do. It’s kind of a very self-punishing loop. You don’t believe you can be happy together. None of you. So you make it fail. It’s a story as old as time.”

Mike chuckled. Fucking bullshit Alvarez was always right…

Miguel went to sit on the bed next to him and Mike lit a cigarette on his own.

“When I met Will, he was a very different person. He had just arrived in San Martin and he was lost and haunted by so many ghosts, the kid could have been a phantom train attraction just by himself.”

Mike looked before him, letting Miguel’s words sink in.

“Do you still love him?”

“I will always love him,” Mike flinched and Miguel clarified, “But not like that anymore. You don’t have to be afraid I might steal your man. Will will always be a part of me but we’re not together anymore. No matter how close we are. Even if it confuses you. You know, three years ago when Will came back to me, we didn’t go back to dating. He just needed me as a friend.”

Mike didn’t bother asking if they had sex as friends. He could guess the answer. He wasn’t stupid.

“Do you wish you were still together?” he asked.

“I don't know. We had fun and I cherish my years with him. But I don’t think we could have last.”

“Why is that? You’re perfect for each other.”

Miguel smiled and turned to Mike, “I’m not you. _Eres el fuego de su corazón!_ His words.”

Mike chuckled.

“Go see _tù hombre_. He had time to calm down. I’ll go take a shower,” Mike gave him a hard look, “And _yes_ , I’ll put some clothes on afterwards. Will made me swear.”

Mike chuckled again.

“Thanks. You’re not so bad.”

Miguel arched his brow, “Because you thought I was?”

 

He found Will in the kitchen, smoking at the window. Upon seeing him like that, lost in thoughts, taking long drags on his cigarette, Mike felt his heart swell with love. He smiled to himself and went to embrace him, kissing his neck.

“ _¡_ _Qué tonto eres!”_ Will muttered.

“I’m sorry,” Mike responded, pressing Will’s back against his chest, “I’ve been a douche.”

“How could you doubt me? You’re my only one.”

“Am I?”

“Yes… I still don’t know why but you are… What can I say, I like to suffer.”

“I’m the _fuego_ of your _corazon_ ,” Mike repeated, inhaling Will’s scent.

Will half-turned to him with a smirk, “He told you?”

Mike nodded and kissed Will on the cheek.

“I don’t want to lose you.”

“Neither do I.”

They remained silent, snuggled against each other, Mike looking out the window, soothed by the hundreds of lights that made New York at night and the feel of Will against him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hesitate to let me know what you thought.
> 
> Thanks :)


	6. Over my head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will always honored his promises.
> 
> EDIT: ending changed for those who already read it because I wasn't satisfied with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter is a full SMUT which mean VERY, VERY HEAVY GRAPHICAL SEX SCENES.  
> 

“Remember Mike, it’s a one time thing.”

Mike rolled his eyes, “Come on baby, humour me a little. I promise it’ll be good,” Will scoffed and Mike bent to kiss him on the lips softly, “Have I ever failed making you feel good before?”

“No…” Will whispered and Mike could see it, the glimmer of fear that suddenly shone in those beautiful green eyes.

Mike bit his lip, “Look Will, if you don’t want to do it, we won’t. You know I’d never force you to do something you’re not comfortable doing. I want to share this with you and I want it to be a positive experience for the both of us.”

“I know… I’m sorry… I’m ruining it…”

“No, you’re not. You’re afraid. I understand why you’re afraid. I know you hate not being in control of your body but it’s me, Will. You know I’d never hurt you.”

“I know…”

“And I promise I won’t do anything weird or creepy. I just want you to trust me and let go,” he kissed Will again, “Can you try? And if you really don’t like it, we stop immediately. Ok?”

Will swallowed, pondering his options, “Ok… But don’t expect me to call you Master or Daddy or anything ridiculous like that!”

“Daddy?” Mike grimaced, “Really Will?”

Will shrugged, “Some find that sexy…”

Mike shuddered, “Yeah no… Not ever… That’s gross as fuck,” his grimace turned into a smirk, “Master however…”

“No. Not in a million years. That’s fucking ridiculous!”

“Oh come on! It’ll be fun! And I’ll put on my Latex costume! I’ll be hot. I’ll be Batman.”

Will blinked, “Yes please do that. Ruin my libido forever.”

Mike’s smirk widened and he kissed him again. The kiss deepened slowly, their mouths opening. Mike was taking his time, embracing Will’s waist, feeling his body against his, letting desire fill up patiently. Will was slowly relaxing under him, his hands on Mike’s arms and Mike lifted them up, leaving his mouth to nibble on his neck, coating the skin with saliva, biting gently, his hands gripping Will, immobilizing him. Will was getting hard again. He shuddered at the prospect of all the the things he was going to do to that delicious body.

He pulled back and looked at Will who was a beautiful flustered mess on the pillow. He licked his lip and moved to the side to the drawer to get the straps he’d got for the occasion. It wasn't anything fancy. Just red soft straps that wouldn't hurt Will and allow him enough space to move his arms.

Will swallowed in anticipation and Mike kissed the tip of his nose.

“Are you still ok with this?” he asked softly.

Will swallowed and nodded with a small smile, “I am. Just, don’t do anything humiliating.”

He kissed him softly, “You know I’d never do that. That’s not me. I’ll make you feel so good, love. I promise. I’m gonna take good care of you.”

He took Will's left arm, kissed the inside of his wrist tenderly and slipped it in the strap that he attached to the bed frame. He then repeated the same cycle with the other arm. Will swallowed and Mike knew he was afraid again.

“It’s ok baby. It’s ok.”

It took Will a lot to let Mike tie him up like that and forsake control of his body and Mike was determined to show him how grateful he was and how enjoyable this could be. He bent to kiss Will again, his fingers caressing the soft flesh of Will’s exposed forearms, making Will moan softly.

He pulled away and took into the gorgeous vision before him, feeling hot and faint.

“You look so beautiful like this Will, so adorable.”

He kissed him again, petting the soft flesh of his stomach.

“You’re like a candy!” he joked and Will rolled his eyes.

“Then eat me before I melt!” he complained.

“Oh but I intend to make you melt!” he bit into Will’s lip, straddling him, feeling Will’s hard member poke into his ass, making him moan.

He felt Will tug on the straps, wringing beneath him and Mike bucked into him, sucking on his exposed neck, aspiring the skin forcefully, making Will gasp and whine, until the skin was a deep shade of purple.

“You vampire…” Will mumbled and Mike smirked smugly.

He paused for a while, looking at Will’s beautiful face, tracing the shape of his nose and high cheekbones with gentle fingers. He stroked his forehead lightly, enjoying the soft tingling sensation on his fingertips. He leaned in and left peppered kisses on his cheeks, nose and lips making Will whine again.

“It tickles!”

Mike ignored him and pushed the tip of his tongue into the tenderness of his cheek, his hand trailing down the firm stomach. He leaned to grope him and Will gasped and bucked forward, pulling on the straps, making the bed creak. Mike began to stroke him slowly with one finger only, never leaving those beautiful green eyes that struggled to stay open. Will's breathing was erratic and the muscles in his arms flexed with each pull.

He was gorgeous.

“Mike, please…” Will breathed.

“What?” Mike asked innocently with a small smile, continuing his gentle torture.

“Don’t tease!” Will sounded impatient.

“Then tell me what you want gorgeous!” Mike answered, still smiling.

He grabbed Will with a full hand, squeezing tight as he moved up and down harder on the burning length.

“You want that?”

He bent toward Will who nodded vigorously and began to fuck Mike’s fist as Mike leaned to kiss him full on the mouth, letting their lips sealed. Will bucked up and down on the mattress, using the straps for support. Mike pulled away to let him dance and watched, mesmerized and in love. Will’s skin was glistening, his hair stuck on his forehead and lips parted to breath.

“You're so beautiful babe…” Mike whispered as Will took sharp intakes of air, pleasure building up, “I wish I could eat you. All of you.”

Will moaned, “That’d hurt,” he complained, eyes closed.

Mike bent forward, teasing a hardened nipple with the tip of his tongue, “Not in my dreams, it doesn't.”

“You have weird dreams.”

Mike bit into the sensitive flesh and Will cried out, levitating from the bed, pulling on the straps. Mike smirked enjoying the show and took the nipple between his teeth, tugging on it gently, his fist tightening around Will’s thick shaft. Strangled cries escaped Will’s lips and Mike kissed his stomach softly, nibbling on it, hungry for every parcel of that delicious exposed body that was all his for the taking.

He removed his hand from Will’s cock, earning a loud protest that he ignored, and grabbed Will's hips with both powerful hands, lips trailing downward, kissing every inch of skin on their way, leaving a shining trail of saliva from Will’s sternum to his crotch.

They reached their final destination, nose brushing the soft nest of hair, inhaling the sharp intimate scent of arousal, nudging the warm, soft erected column of flesh that throbbed under his shallow touch.

He felt Will pull on the straps.

“Mike, please…”

Mike ignored him, eyes closed, focused on the feel of Will’s damp erection against his face. He darted his tongue and touched the base with the tip, letting the salty taste sink into his taste buds. It was intoxicating. The tongue traveled upward slowly and stroked the swollen head, circling it, gathering pre-cum from the slit. He licked his lips, savoring him.

“Please Mike!”

Mike opened his eyes and looked up. Will was a writhing mess, bucking his hips desperately and pulling on the straps. For the longest of seconds, Mike didn't move. He just watched his lovely man beg, flushed and restrained. He had wanted to do that for years but Will always refused. Seeing how much of a treat Will was when restrained, Mike only wished Will had been convinced into it sooner.

He smirked, kissed Will on the lips to shut him up and Will melted into the kiss, moaning and humming and whining and Mike slipped his hands under his waist flipping him over abruptly. Will yelped in surprise and Mike covered him with his body, pushing his own hard shaft between the crease of his ass.

Will was trembling and Mike recognized the signs of an impending anxiety crisis. He kissed his shoulder to soothe his fear and massaged his back tenderly.

“It’s ok baby, it’s me. You’re safe.”

Will gradually relaxed under the gentle touch, letting his head sink into the pillow and he looked so cute, Mike bent to kiss his cheek. He began to hump Will slowly, his hands still rubbing his back, feeling Will’s wet ass damp his cock. The sensation made him growl and he pulled back, bringing Will on his knees with him. Will yelped again in confusion and moaned.

He spread the cheeks with his hands and leaned forward to tease the pink opening with the tip of his tongue. It twitched immediately and Will moaned loudly. Mike smirked and teased it again, enjoying the sour intimate taste. Will was the only one he had done this with and he wouldn't have done it with any other. Doing this to Will however, turned him on immensely and Will enjoyed it so much, it had become Mike’s personal favorite. He gave a few shallow licks on the soft rim without penetrating it and Will moaned, shaking and breathing so heavily Mike feared he might pass out. He pushed his tongue in slowly, inch after inch and Will turned into a meowing mess.

“Mike… Please… Please, please, please…”

“Please what pretty thing?”

“I don't know!” Will whined.

Mike chuckled and went back to work, licking and sucking on the rim, using his hands for support and Will was getting wetter on his tongue, bucking his hips frantically, desperate for more. Mike circled his tongue inside the warm channel, teasing  the sensitive entrance.

“Yeah… Just like that…” Will breathed, “So good…”

Encouraged by Will’s praise, Mike continued and pushed his tongue fully in, hardening the tip to tease the muscles. Above him, Will was still panting and moaning uncontrollably and Mike pulled away a bit to replace his tongue with a gentle finger, stroking the twitching opening that slowly gaped for him. He grabbed the small bottle of lube, cracked it open and injected a generous amount of it directly into Will’s flesh channel, watching it leak before rubbing it back in, slipping two fingers inside slowly. He hadn't taken Will in a few weeks now and he felt fantastic, warm and tight as a virgin and Mike lost himself in the fantasy that it was Will’s first time and that he was the privileged chosen one.

He had that fantasy often.

It wasn't though and Will was no virgin. The muscles loosened quickly enough under Mike’s skillful touch and Mike slipped a third finger easily.

He gasped, “You feel like butter baby,” and he licked his lips as Will moaned.

He spread Will wide open with his hands, pushing his fingers in again, twisting them, scissoring them before pulling out to spread him again and Will was panting and crying softly with need.

He looked up at his beautiful boyfriend constantly pulling on the straps, bucking his hips.

“I want to try something, Will. Is that ok? I promise to stop if you don’t like it or if it hurts.”

Mike expected loud protestations, an interrogatory or a full half hour of negotiations but Will simply nodded without a word and Mike was so surprised, he stayed frozen for a few seconds. When he realized he actually had Will’s permission to try on his fantasy, he blinked and set himself to work Will wider with his three fingers. After long minutes of careful stretching, he tried a fourth. Will winced and whined and Mike froze.

“You ok?”

Will nodded again and Mike used his hands to open him wide before pulling away. He grabbed the bottle of lube again and poured some more in and around Will’s quivering tunnel. He took a deep intake of air, gathered all his fingers together to make his hand smaller and looked up at Will’s head before sinking his hand in slowly, stopping at the first knuckles to let the body adjust and stretch accordingly.

Will gasped loudly and Mike froze, listening. He didn't want to hurt him. When no protest reached his ears, he sank his hand deeper, the four first fingers passing the rim of muscles, stopping at the thumb as he watched, mesmerized, half his hand disappear into Will’s warm body.

This was something he had always wanted to do and it felt amazing. No word could have described what Mike was feeling at this very moment.

Will was breathing heavily and Mike’s breath caught in his throat, his eyes wide as saucers, not truly believing this was happening for real.

“Oh baby…” he whispered, blinking, waves of arousal shaking all his senses.

For long minutes, he didn't move and remained just like this, enjoying the wonderful sensation of Will’s inner walls squeezing his fingers together almost painfully. He slowly pulled his hand out and Will moaned pitifully. He needed to see him, needed to see his beautiful face. He flipped him on his back and kissed him, Will’s eyelashes tickling his cheek. The other man was completely stunned, flushed and panting.

Mike smiled at him, “You ok my love? Do you want me to untie you and stop?”

To his biggest surprise, Will shook his head weakly, “No… Keep going… I’m ok…”

A violent surge of arousal shot through Mike and he could have come right here and there, just hearing those words. He kissed him urgently and grabbed two pillows that he slid under Will to lift him up. He poured lube again on his hand and onto Will’s gaping entrance before plunging his four gathered fingers into that slick pulsing cave. With great care, he plunged deeper, slipping his thumb in as well and sheathed his entire hand up to the wrist and it felt like being consumed by a carnivorous plant, scorching hot and wet.

Will cried out, tears forming at the corners of his eyes, his back arching up, hands tugging forcefully on the straps. Mike froze and stilled.

“Are you ok Will? Is this too much?”

“No… Maybe… I don't even know… It’s just… God…”

“Do you want me to stop?” he asked, alarmed.

“No…” Will breathed and Mike lost himself in the feel of Will’s wet walls squeezing his hand and wrist.

It was the most amazing thing he had ever felt. The most intimate. It was too much. Too sweet. Too good. Overwhelming. He leaned in to kiss Will, watching him, his hand stilled inside him.

“You are the most beautiful thing this world has ever carried. You have no idea how amazing this feels.”

Will only responded by a whimper and Mike kissed his wet lips. He began to rock his wrist up, pushing against Will's soft spot ever so gently. Will hummed against his lips and Mike wished he could sink himself deeper. It was never enough.

“God, I want to stay like this forever…” Mike said, “You feel so good Will…”

Will meowed his answer and Mike pulled away, slipping his hand out, leaving Will gaped and exposed, the channel contracting eagerly, slick and shiny with lube.

“Beautiful…” Mike whispered, feeling feverish, circling the hole with a gentle finger.

“More…” Will breathed, lost to Mike more than he ever had and for a second, just a second, Mike thought of Troy and he wondered how it must have felt to be Will’s very first lover, the very first to touch him like this, to feel him like this.

Did he make Will come?

Did he hurt him?

Did Will beg?

Did Will cry?

Did Troy feel honored? Privileged?

Did he only care?

A surge of resentment washed through him and he slid his hand back in easily, possessing this body that was never truly his.

A strangled cry escaped Will’s lips again as he took it all in and he arched his back, Mike’s hand stretching him impossibly wide, reaching deeper than his cock ever had. This would fill up his lonely nights for the rest of his life. He hadn’t really believed this was truly possible, even when he said he wanted to try. He thought Will would make him stop and that he wouldn't be able to sink more than three fingers.

How wrong was he...

Will’s body was a marvel.

He stared down at the heavy shaft that rested on Will’s stomach and bent to take it in his mouth, feeling it harden on his palate after a few strokes of his tongue. He began to suck on it hard, his wrist rocking and circling inside Will’s wet tunnel, pushing on his soft spot to make him see stars. His other hand found its way to his own hard member and he began to stroke himself in rhythm with his mouth and wrist.

Will was completely gone, pulling on the straps like crazy, moaning and meowing and crying. Mike felt the walls pulse around him more and more tightly, Will’s cock vibrating and leaking in his throat, on the verge of orgasm. Sensing his lover’s impending release, he doubled his effort, ignoring the ache in his jaw, and Will exploded all over in a deafening scream, pulling on the straps with so much strength, he could have ripped the bedframe off. Mike followed suit, spilling himself on Will’s stomach as he swallowed hot spurts of the semen Will had shot down his throat, Will’s inner walls squeezing his hand painfully as the whole body was shaken to the core.

It took them a moment to recover and Mike blinked. Above him, Will looked like he had passed out and Mike frowned.

“Baby?” he asked, crawling onto Will to shake him up softly, “Are you ok? Will?”

“You killed me.”

Will’s voice was muffled and he was so still, he could have passed for a statue.

“That bad?” Mike asked with a grimace, untying Will and gathering his wrists in his hands to rub them gently.

“No… It was amazing… Just… A lot…”

Mike’s grimace, “I’m sorry if I hurt you…”

Will shook his head, “You didn't. I’m just… sore…” he chuckled, “Like, really, really sore,” he tried to sit up and gasped, “Holy shit!”

Mike bit his lip and went to gently rub Will’s belly, “Sorry…”

They were silent for long minutes where Mike gently rubbed Will’s sore wrists and belly, trying to massage the discomfort away.

“How about you?” Will spoke again, “How did you like your reward?”

“It was amazing!” he kissed Will’s nose, “Thank you so much baby!”

Will smirked, “Don’t get used to it!”

“Are you saying that you won’t let me do it again?”

“What? The tying up thing or you fist fucking me into oblivion?”

“Both!” he went to snuggle against Will, “You have no idea for how long I’ve wanted to do that!”

“Do you have any other insane fantasies like this one? So I can mentally prepare myself...”

Mike shrugged and scrunched his nose, thinking, “I think this was the heaviest… Well, there’s the classic of the two of you fantasy… And you as a vampire! God you’d be such a hot vampire!”

“And I’d be sucking you on a daily basis?” Will joked, sounding awfully serious and blasé.

“Of course!”

“Well, I don’t have a secret twin and I’m not a vampire so I guess you’ll have to keep playing those in your lonely little head!”

Mike sighed dramatically, “That’s the sad story of my life!”

“Oh, you poor miserable man!” 

They were silent for a moment after that, on their backs, staring at the ceiling.

"You sure I didn't hurt you?" Mike asked again, worried.

Will shook his head, "No... I mean, it was  _intense_ and I'm pretty sure I'm gonna be sore for days but you didn't  _hurt_ me. I would have stopped you if you had."

Mike turned to his look at him and smiled softly, "Thank you. Thank you for sharing this with me. I know it meant a lot for you to let me lead like this."

Will mimicked him with a small smirk on his own, "Your welcome. But again, don't get used to it."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, let me know what you thought of it!!!
> 
> Cheers!


	7. Ice boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the longest of times, Will was a sad little wallflower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear all, here comes the new chapter that is a flashback to the school years.  
> I hope you'll like it.
> 
> WARNING: no smut here but heavy homophobia and mentions of suicidal thoughts and self-harm.

**1987**

Will hated Mondays more than he even hated Hawkins. Seven hundreds and thirty days to go before the end of High School and it sounded like billions years away. He wasn’t completely naive and knew that life would still be full of shitty people everywhere he’d go but it couldn’t be worse than Hawkins, Indiana.

Kids all around him cheered, gossiping about dates for the Snow Ball and it made Will’s heart sank to the bottom of his stomach. He hated school dances more than he hated Mondays and more than he hated Hawkins but always had to go pretend. Pretend he was a normal sixteen year-old teenage boy going to stupid parties only to watch his friends have fun and swirl around with their dates. Will never had a date. How could he? He couldn’t just show up to Mike’s doorstep with a bouquet, asking him out. He frowned at his thoughts and walked down the school hall.

Arriving in front of his locker, he froze.

It was covered in homophobic slurs and pictures of men dying from AIDS. The content of his stomach rose dangerously back upward. He took a deep breath and opened his locked anyway, keeping a poker face, not showing that it was affecting him. Showing was losing, Will knew this very well.

“Oh Will…”

He glanced sideways to see Mike staring at his locker with a forlorn expression, dazzling in his black leather jacket and black denims.

“I’m sorry, man.”

Will sighed. He didn’t want Mike’s pity. He hated it. He took his books for the morning periods without saying a word, without staring back. The rest of the party joined them, all sharing shock looks and offended sighs.

“Fuck Byers, that sucks.”

Typical Dustin.

Will put his books in his bag, walking away to class, head high. He didn’t have to look around to know that James and Troy were following him, snickering and pestering him like the festered wounds they were.

“This is what happens to fudgepackers!” Troy spat and grimaced, “You repulsive little piece of shit.”

Will stopped dead in his tracks and turned around, glaring at Troy and his apes.

“Leave me alone, Harrington. Find yourself another obsession. You know like, a girl.”

Kids gasped around him. Some laughed a bit. They were all used to Will Byers’ fire repartee and Troy puckered his mouth angrily, shooting poisoned daggers at Will before punching him hard in the face. Will stumbled and fell backwards on the cold floor.

“Be very careful with your accusations you disgusting freak,” Troy sneered back hatefully, shaking all over, “Say that again and I’ll fucking strangle you.”

Will smiled in spite of the pain, rubbing his nose, “You like it kinky, don’t you? I knew you did.”

Troy’s mouth opened and closed, his eyes wide as saucers, offended beyond measure. He armed his fist again but Dustin intervened this time, blocking him with his Quarterback strength.

“Piss off, Harrington. Now.”

Troy spared one last glance at Will and spat on him, “Dirty little piece of trash,” and he walked away, James following him suit.

Dustin held his hand out to Will and helped him back on his feet.

“You ok, Will?”

Will nodded, coughing a little. Pain didn’t affect him anymore. He glanced sideways at Mike who was trying to look at everything in the vicinity but Will, hands in the pockets of his jeans, shoulders slouched almost defensively.

“Don't listen to them,” Mike said, eyes darting everywhere, “That’s rubbish.”

Will wanted to snort. Rubbish that they were right and he was queer? Rubbish that they all knew about Will liking boys - about Will’s obvious dirty little crush on Mike - but never talking about it because it was this great big taboo that promised Hell if uttered? A chuckle snapped him back to reality. It belonged to Lucy Cornwell, Mike’s current chuckling girlfriend. He frowned. She was glued to him, cackling and battling her eyelashes as if to chase an army of dust, all blond and pampered and feminine and everything Will would never be, never wanted to be but should have been if only to catch Mike’s heterosexual attention.

He looked down, defeated, and swallowed his misery. He could feel the eyes of the dozen of curious kids gawking at him in the hall, whispering to each other, pointing at the fag.

“Alright everyone,” Dustin intervened again, “Move along! There’s nothing to see!”

Will blinked and observed Dustin chasing the crowd. Of all his friends, Dustin was the one he admired most. He was everything Will wished he had been. Tall and broad and athletic, assertive, popular and altruistic, very masculine and very straight. Life was easy for guys like Dustin. He was what boys were supposed to be. Will swallowed again, daring a glance at Mike too busy snogging his girlfriend to notice him anymore and his heart clenched painfully in his chest.

“Come on, Byers!” Dustin tried to cheer Will up, passing one of his huge arms around Will’s shoulders, pushing him along with him towards the classroom, “Don’t let those idiots get to you! They’re not worth it.”

Will spared one last glance behind him. Troy was still there, leaned against his wall, sending the most hateful glares in his direction. Will arched his brow. He really wondered what he could have done to Troy to have the older boy hate him so vividly.

The morning passed as slow as usual and Will tried to make it go faster by doodling in his notebooks. From time to time, a kid would look at him and turn back to their friend, whispering and chuckling and Will tried so hard to ignore the sudden knot forming in his stomach and the incessant feeling that he didn't belong here. He swallowed and stared down at his notebook, pages black with words and sketches of broken angels. He wanted to disappear. He was a mistake anyway.

He had lunch with Lucas, Max and Mike, Dustin having been abducted by the guys from the football team again.

“Is Lucy going to join us?” Max asked Mike.

“Why would she?”

“I don't know man. She’s your girlfriend isn't she?”

Mike shrugged, munching on his fries, “Yeah… But I think I’ll ditch her soon. She’s hot but she’s too clingy.”

Max rolled her eyes, “Sure, it’s not like you already changed of girlfriends four times in two months already.”

Mike shrugged again, “Girls are annoying. They should just never talk! It’s never a good thing when they do!”

The remark earned him a slap on the arm from a furious Max and Will rolled his eyes. Lucas was silent and stared at the two of them without interfering.

“If you despise girls so much why won’t you try the other option?” she suggested, still angry.

“What other option? Dudes?” Mike sneered and Will’s face shot up so fast it burnt his neck, not truly believing that he _could_ have a shot with the object of all his affection.

“Maybe you’d like it better than girls since you can’t seem to appreciate our company!”

“Haha! No thanks. I’m not that desperate!” His smile turned into a grimace, “That’s disgusting!”

Will’s tiny hope died, his heart and poor self-esteem crushed and he reported his attention back to his plate. _Disgusting_. What he felt for Mike was disgusting. _He_ was disgusting. He knew that of course. It wasn’t the first time his friends expressed complete repulsion towards boys liking other boys. He still remembered that one time they saw two guys holding hands and Will had smiled, finding them cute, envying them, but his friends were quick to remind him how unnatural this was, grimacing and gagging as if an invisible hand had forced slugs down their throats. He blinked, fighting back tears. This really wasn’t the moment to be emotional.

“How would you know?” Max challenged again, “Have you tried?”

Mike stared at her without blinking, “No. Nor do I have the intention to. So thanks for never mentioning that again. That’s fucking gross.”

“Yeah Max,” Lucas added, “We’re eating.”

Bile rose up Will’s throat and his breathing quickened dangerously. He could feel the first premises of a panic attack slowly building up.

Max didn't blink, “You really are a little piece of shit, aren't you Wheeler?”

Mike sighed and rolled his eyes, “Look Maxine, if a guy wanna take it up the ass like a pussy, that’s their fucking problem. That’s disgusting and that’s not how men should behave but as long as they stay away from me, I’m good. Not my damn business if they don’t have any pride. Just, don’t ever link me to those people. Ever. Please.”

Beside him Lucas was pulling a face, pretending to be sick and Will’s head was spinning so violently he feared he might pass out. It felt as if invisible hands were choking him, attacking him and his heart was thundering painfully in his chest, his breathing ragged and vision blurring.

“It’s a miracle girls still want to date you,” Max noted dryly.

“Not every girl is a raging feminazi like you, you know,” Mike continued, “Most of them actually want to be with real men, not effeminate pussies.”

She slowly shook her head disapprovingly, “Go back to your cave, macho man.”

Will tried to swallow but the lump that had formed in his throat prevented it. His whole body was throbbing as if being assaulted by a hundreds laughing monsters staring at him, calling him weak and a freak and he felt like a wobbling ball of shame.

“Are you ok Will?” Lucas suddenly asked, a wrinkle of worry forming on his forehead.

Will tried to swallow again and nodded frantically, lips parted in silent fear. They had stopped talking and were all staring at him sheepishly, Mike licking his lip and looking down at his plate nervously. Max was shaking her head slowly at Mike, her lips puckered in the same annoyance as a mother disapproving her child’s behavior.

“I’m good,” Will said in a shaky voice that sounded fake even to his ears.

Lucas bit his lip, frowning and there was a glimmer in Mike’s eyes as the boy puckered his lips, seeming to wage an inner battle with himself.

Will didn't pay attention to the rest of the conversation and he didn't finish his plate. He wanted to go home. He wanted to disappear. He dared looking up at Mike again and swallowed, admiring in spite of himself Mike’s sparkling dark chocolate eyes, the hundreds of freckles that adorned his pale skin, as if painted one by one by a delicate hand, each dedicated to a special spot on his nose and cheeks for divine purposes and Will wanted to kiss every single one of them. His eyes fell on Mike’s lips, plump and pink, lips that haunted his dreams and did unspeakable things to him in the world he created in his head when he tossed and turned restlessly. Things that would make Mike’s beautiful eyes grow cold and hateful and his lovely mouth spit the same venom he had spat just moments ago, only directed at him this time. He blinked, lost in thoughts when the sensation of being watched snapped him out of his morbid trance. Max was staring at him with a sad smile.

Sounds of arrogant laughter caught his attention and he turned his head to the side to see his sister leaving the cafeteria with her Harem of girls, dismissing people on her way with a snobbish wave of her hand, as if all those around her were made of feces. He rolled his eyes. Truly, he liked her best when she was still in her _bitchin_ period. And he knew that so did his step dad and mother. Now, she was just a regular bitch.

“We’re playing tonight,” Mike announced, rising on his feet with his empty tray, “Will you come?”

It took Will a moment to realize that Mike was speaking to him and he blinked stupidly at a complete loss for words.

“Will?” Mike tried again.

“Er… Yeah, sure.”

Mike smiled and Will’s heart missed a beat, the familiar butterflies dancing in his belly, warmth spreading through.

“Awesome!”

Will tried to smile back but Mike’s words were still echoing painfully in his head.

He made it home with a heavy heart, dreading the evening to come. His mother tried to ask him how was school but seeing the complete lack of enthusiasm from her son, she gave up quickly enough.

He sat on his bed and listened to the silence of his room. A trembling hand reached the drawer of his desk, taking out a picture of the Party. A picture of Mike. He traced Mike’s adored features with a gentle finger, letting tears fall on his cheeks, burning his eyes with their saltiness. Mike was so beautiful.

Why did he have to love such a douche? No, Mike wasn’t a douche. Mike was handsome and popular and perfect. Mike was normal. Mike was right. It wasn’t normal to feel the way Will felt. It wasn’t normal to want the things Will wanted. It wasn’t normal to want to hold hands and have Mike look at him like he looked at Lucy or Angela or his sister years ago. It wasn’t normal to want to hug Mike tightly and bury his nose in the crook of his neck. It wasn’t normal to wonder daily how Mike’s lips would feel on his own and if his hair would be as soft and silky as it looked. It wasn’t normal to want to touch Mike, slid his hand under his shirt, feel what was inside those jeans  on his palm, taste it on his tongue and press himself into the space between Mike’s legs. 

Mike would be disgusted if Will told him, if he knew. Mike didn’t want to kiss him. He didn’t want to hold him and it’d never let Will feel him the way Will wanted to feel him. He would insult him, perhaps even punch him and end whatever friendship was left between them.

Will cried out in frustration, the sudden tingling sensation on his arm calling to him again and it took all his remaining strength to resist the urge to plunge his hand beneath his mattress and retrieve the one thing that would make him feel better if only for a short while.

There was a soft knock on his door and his mother’s sad face appeared in the doorway.

“Dinner is ready sweetheart.”

Will nodded. He wasn’t hungry but his mother didn’t need to worry more than she already was.

Dinner was silent, only punctuating by Jane’s regular whining about school and teachers and how unfair it was that Tiffany Maloney could ride her own car to the Snow Ball.

“Will hates going anyway,” she argued, waving her perfectly polished nails.

“Jane,” Hopper tried, “We already had that conversation. We’re not buying you a car.”

“I’m not asking you to buy me a car dad. But I could go with Jason…”

“No.”

She opened her mouth in silent protest, “Why not?”

“I don’t like this boy.”

“But…”

“He’s too old for you. I don’t want you anywhere near him.”

“But dad…”

“That’s enough Jane! You don’t make the rules in this house. I do and as long you live under this roof, you will not get in the car of a frat boy!”

She rose to her feet, shaking her head to have her wavy chestnut hair fall into place as if she were modeling for a new shampoo ad.

“Then I don’t want to live in this house again!” she yelled in a high-pitched voice that hurt Will's ears.

She stormed out, the sound of her heels clinking on the wooden floor angrily, slamming her bedroom door behind her.

Will rolled his eyes. What a diva!

Silent returned for a little while, Will focused on eating his beans without much enthusiasm.

“Are you going out tonight Will?” Joyce asked.

Will nodded, “Yes, we’re going to the Donkey. Mike’s band is playing tonight.”

“No alcohol,” Jim reminded him.

“I know. Don’t worry, I’ll be good,” Will promised.

“I know you will son,” Jim said with a gentle smile and Will forced himself to smile back.

He hated those gigs. Not because Mike couldn’t play or the music was bad, it was good really and Mike’s voice was just as flawless as the rest of him, he just hated all that was around it. He hated how handsome Mike was and the way he ran his hand in those unruly curls Will so desperately wanted to touch. He hated that stupid leather jacket and those dark jeans and Mike’s smug smiles as he blinked at random girls in the crowd cheering his name. He hated how Mike owned the stage, how comfortable he was and made everything seem so easy. He hated all of it because he wanted him so much. And he looked at the girls around him, hating that they could all have a shot with this beautiful boy that would never be his.

Tonight was the same as usual.

Mike’s band was performing energetically at this local club where the whole school hung out, his head bobbing in rhythm with the music as he jumped, singing.

Will was in the back, watching him with a thick lump burning his eyes and throat. He had struggled to find something appropriate to wear which was silly really. Who would pay attention to the way the little fag looked? Girls? The thought made him laugh dryly.

He was sipping on his juice absentmindedly when someone tapped his shoulder. He jumped a bit, spilled some juice on his chin and turned to see Max smiling at him apologetically.

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you,” she was talking loudly to cover up the music.

He nodded that it was ok.

“You look super hot!” she said and he rolled his eyes, smiling a little in spite of himself.

“Thanks.”

She smiled back, winking at him and they went back to watching Mike’s band again and Will’s discomfort was back in place. Max was silent but she was staring at him as if she wanted to say something but she didn’t.

After thirty minutes, Mike played the last chord of the last song. The crowd cheered loudly and Mike thanked them with that subtle combination of happy modesty and arrogance only Mike Wheeler could achieve.

He jumped on the floor energetically, running to Will as soon as he spotted him and Will wanted to disappear again.

“You came!” he cheered, slapping Will’s shoulder which twitched immediately under the warm touch.

“I told you I would,” Will swallowed nervously, hating the sudden proximity, trying desperately not to stare into Mike’s impossible disheveled beauty.

“I know,” Mike smiled, “I’m still glad you’re here,” and Will tried to ignore the sudden spread of warmth inside his belly, “You look super good! Are you trying to impress someone?”

Will opened his mouth, blinking. What was he supposed to say?

“You know Will, you’re a cute guy and you’re nice and talented. You could have any girl you wanted.”

If the little buddy living inside Will’s head could have come out, he would have laughed so hard, it would have shaken the entire world. Will blinked, puckering his lips ever so slightly. He didn’t know if he should feel flattered by Mike’s unexpected compliments or appalled by the implication that followed.

“If you say so...”

“I can’t believe you’re not dating anyone.”

“Well, I’m not really interested in dating.”

 _I’m only interested in you_ , the little buddy in his head whispered.

“That’s a shame. Any girl would be lucky to have you as a boyfriend.”

Will’s heart quickened, tears threatening to form in his wide eyes. He wanted to scream that he didn’t like girls, didn’t care about girls, only wanted him, had always wanted him, that he _was_ gay, that they all knew it and that he wanted Mike to be his everything but he couldn’t and he remained rooted on his spot.

“Probably, I don’t know.”

Mike smiled softly, “I’m telling you,” and there was a strange glimmer in his eyes that made Will want to hug him tight and kiss his cheek.

He needed to get out of here. He shouldn't have come. This was a bad idea. It always was.

He cleared his throat, “Will you play again?”

Mike shook his head, “No, not tonight. We’re done for now.”

Will nodded. He was about to speak again when two arms went to ensnare Mike from behind and the very recognizable giggle of Lucy reached him.

“You were so good baby!” she said.

Mike smirked, gloating in flattery and he turned to kiss her square on the mouth and Will watched them make out for a full minute, his own lips tingling and heart sinking in the pit of his stomach. He would have gone back to the Upside Down a million times over to be kissed by Mike, if only for a second.

Will began to walk backwards in silence, a few tears threatening to fall and he couldn’t let that happen.

He walked passed the crowd into the small hall when he felt a heavy presence behind him.

“What’s the matter Byers, didn’t you enjoy your boyfriend’s little show?”

Will sighed, not in the mood to fight.

“Leave me alone Harrington!” Will replied with a strained voice.

“Wish you could have some of Frog face’s attention too?” Troy attacked again, “You’d love that, eh?! Be his faggot girl!”

He grabbed Will and gripped his jaw in one hand, breathing as hard as a bull, lips contorted in flaming hatred. He looked haunted, almost possessed, licking his lip nervously, eyes gazing up and down Will’s face as if searching for something, the hand that held his jaw trembling.

“Wouldn’t you?” he spat again.

“Wouldn’t I what?”

“Be Wheeler’s buttbuddy. You’d let him do all those disgusting faggot things to you.”

The words hit Will like a slap and he felt suddenly ill. The hand tightened on his jaw and Troy was so red in the face Will thought he was going to explode.

“Why do you even care?” Will challenged, feeling suicidal.

The answer seemed to have ignited a fire of torment within Troy whose hate suddenly verged on actual physical pain as if he was being tortured by someone Will couldn’t see. He leaned closer to Will and Will could inhale the sharp scent of alcohol on Troy’s breath.

“Why do you exist?” Troy whispered, staring into Will without looking at him.

He leaned closer still until their lips were only separated by a mere inch. Will swallowed, frozen, his heart hammering in his chest.

Troy continued, “You… evil… monster… Why…”

He stilled, his lips almost touching Will’s, his hand shaking on his jaw. Then, just before Will could say or do anything, Troy pulled away abruptly and walked away backwards, folly still dancing in his mad eyes, leaving Will stunned and shaken.

For one moment, one moment only, he thought Troy was going to kiss him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it.  
> Sorry about Mike being such a douche but I tried to keep him as realistic as possible based on the context of the time.
> 
> Don't hesitate to let me know what you thought of it.
> 
> On another note, I'm not sure I'll keep chapter 5.  
> I like it but i think it's a bit too hard and doesn't necessarily fit the story.  
> All in all, I will probably not write smut as heavy for the upcoming chapters so I truly hope this chapter hadn't set you off.


	8. Prodigy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> None of them changed as much as Will during the college years.

**1993**

Mike couldn’t keep still. He had bounced out of bed as soon as his eyes opened at 7:00, overexcited. Will was coming back after a whole year away in Argentina. A whole fucking year. Twelve fucking months. Will and Mike had never been parted that long and Mike couldn’t contain his joy at seeing his friend again.

It was a hot summer day in Hawkins and they all had gathered at the Byers, Mike, Dustin, Lucas, Max and El. Joyce was keeping them busy with ice tea and cakes. They had all returned from their universities and were catching up after months being parted. It was nice seeing each other again even though college hadn't changed them much. Will landed at 2pm and Jim and Jonathan had gone to fetch him at the airport.

The sound of a car ended the conversation they were having abruptly and Mike jumped off the couch onto the porch. Jim’s car was parking and he felt his heart hammering in his chest. He saw the door of the car open, glimpse of hair and someone finally emerged, rising up from the darkness of the vehicle into the bright July sun.

Mike’s heart immediately stopped beating or started beating too fast. His lips parted, his eyes widened. Sweat gathered in his balled hands and his breathing caught in his throat.

He had always felt a little _confused_ when it came to Will, never truly understanding the warm fuzzy feeling that accompanied him anywhere Will was. He had never denied that Will was cute and nice to look at even for a boy and Mike would have been lying if he said a part of him hadn’t been glad Will never dated anyone. Those things had never really made sense to him and he plagued them on his strong friendship with the boy. After all, Will _was_ his best friend, loyal, cute and adorable.

_Was._

_Used to be._

_Before._

The young man slowly walking up to them _now_ was _not_ cute or adorable. He didn’t wear awkward squared shirts and didn’t hide behind his hair, head low not to be seen too much. This man, all tanned-skin and bronze-colored hair, walked with the proud gait of a lion, lean and tall in his white shirt and light blue jeans, each of his steps owing the ground, making it shake and quiver, a tattoo adorning his shoulder. This man wasn’t shy, cute, awkward Will waving at them before leaving for the airport a year prior. This man Jim had gone to fetch wasn’t Will.

It was a _masterpiece_ , a pictural perfection magically brought to life like Pygmalion’s statue and Mike felt the ground crack beneath his own feet.

He didn’t know if it was the summer heat or his own body melting, but he was beginning to feel heavy as if all the air around him had been sucked dry, leaving him hot and suffocating.

“Oh wow Will, you look good man!” Dustin praised.

Mike was going to say something, speak, say anything when his eyes darted up to see another man emerge from the car, tall, dark hair and sunkissed-skin. His heart missed a beat, his brain went into overdrive. What the…? He darted from Will to this man so many times in only a few seconds, his eyes hurt and burnt. What the…?

The man took a huge bag from the car that he swirled onto his shoulder and joined Will on the porch. Mike was so stunned he hadn’t ever realized Will was now standing right before him.

“Hi guys,” Will said and even his voice sounded different with the faintest of accent as if he hadn’t spoken English in the longest of times.

El was the first to cut through the ice and went to hug her brother tightly and he hugged her back. Joyce followed, almost knocking the air out of her son even though she had visited him in Buenos Aires already. They all hugged Will and bid him a warm welcome. All but Mike who remained absolutely paralyzed, watching this stranger in front of him with blinking eyes.

All these months spent in the sun had turned Will’s usually creamy skin a beautifully shade of brownish gold, like a brioche taken straight out of the oven and for the shortest of times, a part of Mike wondered if Will’s skin would be as hot and tender on his tongue. He swallowed, shook his head. His eyes were even more dazzling, the green more pronounced with subtle tingles of yellow and his brown hair was both a lot darker and a lot lighter than Mike remembered. The sunlight suited Will Byers a bit too well.

“I’m so happy to see you!” Will said again.

He turned to the man who was just beside him. The man whose Mike’s brain had purposefully chosen to ignore the very existence.

“This is my friend, Miguel.”

“Hola!”

They all greeted him back warmly and Mike wanted to ask who the Hell that Miguel was and why had Will brought him here with him. His brain poked him, told him the obvious and Mike argued with it that it was just being delirious. Will had said it was a _friend_ \- _his_ friend, but still he said _friend_. So it was _friend_. There was no reason to bring yet another friend when he already had a whole party waiting for him here, Mike reckoned, but what else could that stranger be?

When Joyce went to hug him happily however and Jim patted his shoulder in a bit too much fatherly-like fashion, Mike felt tears pickle his eyes and he had no other choice but to accept defeat and agree with his brain.

This Miguel was Will’s _boyfriend_.

Of course. They weren’t stupid. Mike wasn’t stupid. He had always suspected Will liked boys. He didn't like it but it was obvious, really. But to actually see Will bring home another boy all the way from South America… Mike’s brain went into overdrive again. If this Miguel was Will’s boyfriend, did that mean that they did… _boyfriend things_ together? His eyes widened. Did this mean that this Miguel and his Will had…? Did this Miguel had… his Will? His hands were clammy and he had trouble breathing. He barely heard Will introduce them all.

“This is Lucas, Dustin, my mom and sister that you already know, Max and Mike.”

Mike’s head shot up at the mention of his name. Miguel stared at him directly with the strangest of expression.

“Oh, so you are Mike, eh?” he said with a thick Spanish accent that made him even rougher than he already looked.

In any other circumstances, Mike would have called on the man, asked what his fucking problem was but he was completely speechless, burning and frozen at the same time. Disgusted. Sick.

Will slapped him on the arm as a warning and said something in a language Mike didn’t understand. Spanish, probably. Miguel chuckled and winked at Mike, making his skin crawl. Who the Hell did this man think he was?

Mike was the only one bothered by Miguel apparently.

All the others chatted energetically in the Byers’ living room, asking Miguel and Will a thousands of questions, none of them seeming to mind the true nature of the relationship the two men had, treating Miguel as a friend.

Mike kept his distance. He didn’t utter a single word. He watched. Watched how Will and Miguel sat closely together, how Miguel’s hand rested on Will’s thigh and he wanted to slap it away screaming. How dared this man touch Will like this? How could Will be attracted to this… brute? He hadn’t seen many gay couples in his life but the few he had seen looked at least sophisticated and well, gay. This Miguel didn't. Hell, neither did Will! They weren’t wearing pink flannel shirts or ribbons or rainbow flags or make up. They didn’t have any manners or spoke in that girly gay voice Mike always associated with fags. They looked like normal, regular guys and the only one man enough in the Party to rival with Miguel’s hairy masculinity was Dustin.

Dustin who actually was the most chilled about asking Will and Miguel more daring questions.

“How did you two meet?”

Will and Miguel exchanged a look, as if silently agreeing whether to play fair or cautious.

“We both major in Arts so we went to the same classes… Classic.”

Will lowered his head, suddenly shy and he looked like the old Will Mike called his best friend.

“Do you two live together?” Max asked and Mike’s hand tightened on his jean, bruising the skin beneath, waiting for the answer as if the very fate of the world depended on it.

Miguel nodded, “Yes. We share a small apartment in La Boca.”

_Small. Apartment. Together. Small. Proximity. Heat. Boyfriends. Doing boyfriends things._

The words collided into Mike’s heavy head to form an image that made him sick and dizzy.

“Just the two of you?” Lucas continued.

“Yes,” Miguel responded and Will blushed, looking down because it was as much of a coming out as they could get and Miguel smirked at him.

Lucas bit his lip, slightly uncomfortable for a second before straightening up again. Dustin smiled and all the nerves inside Mike packed up together into one big mass of tension. He barely realized he was whimpering and growling when five pairs of eyes locked on him oddly, silence replacing the casual chat and Will frowned, Miguel squeezing his thigh protectively.

Jane rolled her eyes and stood on her feet.

“Who wants a beer?” she said, “I’m gonna get some fresh beers. Mike, you're coming with me.”

Mike turned to her, confused.

“But…”

“Now.”

Arguing with Jane Hopper was useless, this was something everybody knew. Mike sighed and followed her outside to the garage where the alcohol was stored, ignoring the insistent gazes that burnt his back, ignoring Miguel whispering words to a visibly upset Will.

They had barely set foot in the dark and cold garage that Jane jumped on the real reason for their temporary isolation.

“Look, I know you have your little male issues with homosexuality but this is your best friend, so you’re gonna get your shit together and act like a civilized person.”

“I am!” Mike tried to defend himself.

“No! No, you’re not. Definitely not. Everybody’s making an effort. _Lucas_ is making an effort and it’s very difficult for him not to puke at the sight of two guys together!”

“How can you tolerate that?” Mike started, unable to contain it any longer.

Jane glared at him, “ _That_ is my brother and his boyfriend.”

Mike couldn’t help but feel a surge of nausea wash through him and Jane shook her head.

“Come on, Mike! Don’t tell me that Will being gay is the great discovery of the year? We’ve always known. We’ve just never talked about it but it was always there.”

“This Miguel…”

“- is a wonderful guy!” Jane cut him off, “I’m actually jealous Will got to be with such a great guy! He’s smart and funny and handsome!”

“He’s a _gorilla_!” Mike grimaced.

She rolled her eyes, “My brother likes masculine men, deal with it.”

Mike made big waving gestures with his hands as if to chase an army of flies, feeling sicker than ever. He could not, would not tolerate the idea of his Will doing things with this… beast. A new wave of nausea bolted through him and he jumped on his feet, crying out in frustration.

Jane was staring at him without blinking, “Why pay for an attraction when we have you,” she noted sarcastically.

They all liked Miguel, even Lucas who seemed to have completely bypassed the man’s obvious sexual preferences - aka Will - and they chatted on various subjects with ease. Contrary to what they all thought, Miguel wasn’t Argentinian. He was actually from Burgos, Spain. He had a fascination for South America and decided to move there for his studies. He was also very much into Arts, spiritual connectivity and other bullshit like that. He very rarely wore shoes, a fact that Mike found absolutely disgusting. Then again, Mike found everything about Miguel disgusting. He hated his beard and the thick layer of black hairs on his arms, armpits, legs and chest. He hated the way sweat perspired on his skin and the strong musky scent he carried around. Seriously, how could Will found that attractive? It was gross. Will was much too beautiful. He would have been so much better paired up with a pretty girl, all soft and pretty and a girl. Max, for example. Max and Will would have formed a wonderful couple, Mike was sure of it. She was pretty. Will was pretty. They would have been pretty together.

Will.

Will and his chrystal laughter. Will and his newly acquired accent that he was slowly losing the more English he spoke. Will and the way he danced, natural and magnetic, as graceful as a cat and slithe as a snake. Will and his full, beautifully carved lips… Lips that he had kissed twice and he remembered how soft they had felt, how Will tasted both times...

He blinked, toring himself brutally away from the dance floor, focusing back on his Martini. He didn’t know how many he’d had but it sure wasn’t his first.

He, Dustin and Lucas were all chilling in the Byer’s garden in what was like a spontaneous welcome back party and Mike was feeling strange, dizzy and panicked especially whenever Miguel came anywhere near Will, practically glued to him, touching him, kissing him in front of them. It was the grossest thing Mike had ever seen. His pure, beautiful Will tainted by this animal. It made him sick.

“It’s odd,” Lucas said, “Seeing Will with another guy… Can’t say it’s a surprise but…”

“Yeah… Well, Miguel’s nice,” Dustin noted, “And he’s kinda hot!” They all turned to Dustin who simply shrugged, “What? He is.”

“No, he’s not,” Mike spat, “He’s disgusting… I can’t believe Will is…” he couldn’t finish his sentence and gulped down his drink to swallow his misery.

“You think they have…”

“Please Dustin, it’s clearly not something I wanna picture,” Lucas cut him off, “I like Miguel and I’m happy for Will but come on, that’s still gross.”

Mike couldn’t have agreed more.

“Who do you think is the passive one?” Dustin asked again and the two other men scoffed, shocked.

“Dustin!”

“What? It’s just a question!”

“It’s the kind of question we don’t want to hear about!” Mike hissed under his teeth.

Dustin rolled his eyes, “Oh my god! How can you be so stuck up! You’re boring me!” he stood up and went to join the others on the dancefloor.

“Will is pure and innocent,” Mike suddenly said, “I’m sure he’s still a virgin.”

Lucas turned to him with a puzzled expression, “He’s a twenty-two year-old gay guy living alone with his boyfriend who looks to have more testosterone than Dustin’s entire football team… Even I am not that delusional.”

"Let me dream in peace,” Mike whispered between clenched teeth.

“Suit yourself, ignorance is bliss.”

As Mike watched Will dance, the feline silhouette of his friend filling his entire vision to the point of becoming his world, he realized that he couldn’t agree more.

They had all called it a day and went either back home or slipping somewhere in the Byers’ house and the garden that resonated with music and laughter was now deadly silent, only disturbed by the regular buzzing of fireflies.

He took a long drag from his cigarette and watched the smoke swirl away.

The door opened in a creaking sound, startling him and he turned to see Will, bringing a cigarette to his own lips.

“Sorry,” he said with a muffled voice, “Didn’t mean to startle you.”

Mike shrugged. They hadn’t talked or been alone the whole evening and it was awkward being so close to Will after years being away.

“So,” Mike forced himself, “Do you like it? Argentina?”

Will nodded, cautious and surprised that Mike would actually want to talk.

“Yes, it’s awesome. I love it.”

“It’s good. You speak Spanish now too.”

“Yeah… Didn’t exactly have a choice.”

Mike nodded.

“And you? How do you like college?”

“It’s good. It’s good. I love it too. Well, not all of it but most of the classes are really interesting and my roommate is tolerable.”

Will chuckled, “Yeah… Can’t say I’ve had any roommates issues as of late.”

It was meant as a joke but the implication cut deep into a wound that would take a while to heal and Will’s nervous laughter died soon enough.

“I know you don’t like him,” Will suddenly said with strained emotions that hurt Mike for a reason he couldn’t really understand, “Miguel… You don’t like him. I know it grosses you out. It always has. Even back in High School. I’m gay, Mike. I’ve always been gay. That’s who I am and I’m sorry if you have a problem with that but I’m not gonna change.”

The air had been completely sucked out of Mike’s burning lungs. He wasn’t prepared for the fire in Will’s voice as his friend asserted himself in front of him for the first time. His heart quickened. It was oddly hot. And it hurt too, that image Will had of himself.

“Will I… I know… I’ve always suspected it… I’m not disgusted by you… It’s not _you_...”

Will laughed dryly, “Hate the sin, not the sinner,” he repeated in a biting tone.

Mike sighed. This conversation wasn’t going anywhere good.

“No… It’s just… I don’t care that you like boys. I mean, not really. It’s to know that you probably do… _things_ … with this… _beast_. Yeah, that grosses me out,” he shuddered.

“Oh! So it’s just the idea of me taking it up the ass then,” Will whispered without emotion and the words he used punched Mike in the gut, “That’s funny. It’s always the same shit with you straight guys, the one thing that never fails to make all your fears come out and play. Anytime a guy sees me with another guy, the first thing they’re gonna think isn’t _they’re cute_ , or _I hope they’re happy_. It’s not even that we should burn in Hell. No… The very first thing you wanna know - the one thing that will actually determine your entire perception of the couple - is to know who’s the girl in the relationship. That’s the straight male obsession. That’s the first thing I heard Jim say to my mom, that he was happy for me but he really hoped I was the active one because _come on_. You can’t just think any other way. It has to be whether one or the other. There’s no such thing as versatility for you. That’s fascinating really, especially considering you date those girls you despise so much. It never fails to amaze me. And to answer your question, Mike, yes, I do things my beast of a boyfriend. Lots of them and you know what? It’s _great_.”

Mike had stopped blinking and breathing during Will’s speech. He was completely stunned. Blame it on Will’s biting words or breathtaking beauty, Mike didn’t know. He just watched Will throw the butt of his cigarette in the ashtray on the fence and disappear back inside, into Miguel’s impossibly large arms. This was just the beginning of a storm devastating enough to change him forever.


	9. The man who had all the answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In moments of doubts, he always knew to whom he could talk, even for the most mundane troubles.

**1998**

 

Will watched as the door of the coffee shop opened, making the little bell ring. He sipped on his coffee with a heavy heart, head spinning a little. A man sat loudly on the chair in front of him and sighed.

“Waking me up at 6am on a Sunday morning! This better be important!”

Will blinked and stared at Dustin, disheveled and clearly still groggy from sleep or whatever activity he was indulging in before receiving Will's message. He heckled the waiter and ordered a coffee. Will waited and swallowed until Dustin was calm and settled across him.

“I slept with Mike,” he announced bluntly.

The words felt strange on his tongue, foreign and out of place, as if none of this was ever supposed to happen and after years convincing himself it never would, the reality that it did left him cold and empty inside. Dustin blinked several times, eyes slightly widening.

“You mean you shared a bed like when you were kids or…?”

Will gave him a pointed look and Dustin bit his lip.

“Oh.”

Will sighed, feeling restless again and a bit nauseous. He didn't even know why he felt so bad. He had a great time, he really did. His hands began to shake again. _Mike had given himself to him_. He finally made love to the man of his dreams and as surreal as it sounded, Mike seemed to have enjoyed it. Will could hardly believe it. Happiness like this could only be followed by drama. Dustin didn't utter a word. He was staring at Will with a blank expression and Will looked away, feeling suddenly nervous and a bit stupid.

“I don’t know why I made you come to tell you this…” he started, embarrassed, “I’m sorry… It’s stupid... I just needed to tell someone… And you’re the first person I thought of… Sorry…”

Dustin shook his head, “You can call me anytime, Byers, you know that.”

“Yeah, I know…”

The waiter came back with Dustin’s coffee and Dustin nodded his thanks, taking the small cup in his massive hand.

“But I don’t understand,” he spoke again after the longest of time, “You announce it like there's gonna be a nuclear blast or something. Was it so bad?”

Will frowned, “What?”

Dustin continued, wiping his mouth with a paper towel, “I’ve heard tales of sexual experiences between friends so embarrassing it destroyed entire friendships! And you look positively mortified!”

Will pondered Dustin’s words with a frown.

“No, it was fine! More than fine actually…” _It was perfect, a dream._

“Then where’s the problem?”

Will opened his mouth, as if the issue were obvious, “I slept with Mike! I had sex with my straight best friend!”

Dustin sipped on his coffee without looking at him, “Bisexual.”

“What?”

“Mike is bisexual, not straight,” Dustin corrected.

“Who cares! It doesn’t change what happened!”

“Was it consensual?”

Will blinked, “What? Of course it was! What kind of a question is that?"

“Then why are you so upset?!”

Will opened and closed his mouth several times, unable to find an appropriate answer to Dustin’s apparent calm. He blinked and Dustin continued, sipping on his coffee.

“Look Will, I understand how awkward this may be. But eh, we’re not kids anymore! And we've all talked about sex many times with each other! Nothing new here. Besides, we’ve known you do guys since forever and Mike came out of the closet two years ago so if you two wanna hook up, I don't see where the problem is. You’re both adults.”

Will frowned, dumbfounded.

“How can you be so cool about this?”

Dustin shrugged, “Why aren't you?”

“ _It’s Mike!_ ”

“So? You’ve wanted to fuck him since the first time you played with your dick!”

Will’s eyes widened and he opened his mouth, offended.

“Have not!”

Dustin didn't say anything. He gave him a long, knowing look and sniffled.

“I just don’t understand why it happened…” Will continued.

“Because you both wanted it?”

“It was never supposed to happen..”

Dustin snorted, “Yeah right! The sexual tension between you two is so thick, Lucas and I were about to lock you up in a room until you had it done for good!”

Will’s eyes widened in shock.

“Oh come on Byers, don’t tell me you never noticed the way Mike looks at you?! He’s like a puppy in a pet store. _Pick me, pick me, pick me!_ ”

It was Will’s turn to chuckle darkly.

“We clearly don't know the same Mike! I remember his hateful words about guys like me, his complete disgust when he realized I fucked other men, his discomfort whenever I was too close, like I was gonna _infect_ him or something… I remember his unacceptable behavior with my boyfriends to the point where I had to see him separately or not see him at all! And then, all of a sudden, after years of screaming his disdain for homosexual men and his repulsion toward gay sex, he decides he likes cock too and I get to fuck him… Sorry Dust, it just doesn't make any sense! It’s like a bad joke!” he drank from his coffee angrily.

“People change, Will. You should know about that. The most hardcore homophobes usually are the most closeted ones! I don’t make the rules! I wasn't surprised when he told me he was bi.”

Will snorted, “At least he told you! Me? I just see him snog a guy out of nowhere and Max be like _yeah that’s the guy he fucked last night! What?!_ ”

“You weren't there when Mike came out…”

“Yeah well, a heads up could have been nice… Spared me the fucking shock…”

Dustin sighed, “You have a lot of resentment in you, I understand, but Mike has changed. You’re behaving just as close-minded as he was!”

“ _I_ am close-minded?!”

“Yes, you are close-minded when it comes to Mike. You have this image of jerk, straight Mike that is immutable. He’s different now. He no longer is the insufferable brat we knew in High School. He’s been obsessed with you ever since that first time you came back from Argentina. The way he looked at you… He was so jealous of Miguel it was hilarious and he wasn't even aware of it! You threw the poor guy into a huge gay panic and Mike has been painfully pining over you for years now, looking at you like you’re some sort of God he can’t have! Not that I blame him, you know that if I swang for your side of the boat, you’d be my Captain. You’re gorgeous and Mike is head over heels for you!"

Will sniffled, “Yeah right…”

“Why can’t you accept that Mike likes you? You’re actually lucky the boy you’ve loved all your life wants you back and _boy_ , Wheeler wants you. He wants it bad, bad, bad. He's like a female firefly’s butt ready for procreation, glowing and wiggling desperately at you."

Will swallowed, remembering Mike’s words and trust, the gentle smiles and complete abandon. The passion. A moment in Paradise. _I want to feel you like I’ve never felt anyone before._ Will shuddered. His Mike… How perfect he’d felt in his arms… How warm and soft and so very beautiful. Purer than ever. Will had dreamed of losing his virginity with Mike and Mike had given him his, in a way. He swallowed again, unable to withstand so much raw emotion.

“How did that happen anyway?” Dustin asked, “Last time I saw you yesterday you were talking to that number 5!”

Will blinked at him, confused, “What?”

“The guy with the moustache. Clearly a number 5. You usually do so much better than that.”

“Dustin,” Will started very slowly, “Could you please stop keeping a track of all the men I fuck?”

“How am I supposed to rank them if I don't?”

“Could you please stop ranking the men I fuck?”

Dustin raised his hands as a sign of peace.

“Eh, I don't make the rules! Not my fault if your rankbook is flawless. Seriously Byers you only score nines or tens! I work twice as hard and I score mostly sevens or eights at best!”

“Oh you poor, miserable man!" Will ironised, "I don't know if I should find your obsession with my sex life amusing or alarming.”

“It’s actually a relief you’re gay. If you were straight there wouldn't be a single chick left for us! They would all be floating to you like craved seamen on an a mermaid island.”

Will shook his head disapprovingly. They were silent for a little while. Both ordered a second coffee.

“What are you gonna do?” Dustin eventually asked, snapping Will out of his reverie.

“What do you mean?”

“About Mike.”

Will shrugged, “What do you want me to do? It was a one time thing. Mike doesn't do relationships with guys. We were drunk, we fucked. End of story.”

Dustin rolled his eyes, “Cut the crap, Byers! You weren't drunk! You weren't even close to it! You only had a couple of drinks and so did Mike. You hooked up because you were just horny for each other and your bodies couldn't take the frustration any longer! Don’t try to find another excuse!”

Will shrugged.

“Where is Mike anyway?”

“In his bed… Probably still asleep…”

Dustin opened his mouth in shock, “You bailed on him? After you first time together? Oh that’s cruel man!”

“What was I supposed to do? Call room service for breakfast?”

“That could have been nice yeah…”

“Not my thing…”

“I thought gay men had more class than that!”

“No we’re rutting dogs… Well I am anyway.”

Dustin shook his head slowly with a small smirk, “You’re a desperate cause, Byers. Poor Mike, waking up all alone in his hotel room, wondering where has his Prince Charming gone!”

Will puckered his lips in annoyance, “It was a one time thing! Mike is used to one night stands! We’re not lovey dovey idiots looking for their one true love!”

“Speak for yourself! Mike would kill to be your bride!”

Will glared at him, “You are _not_ helping me Dustin!”

“I’m the man with all the answers!” Dustin declared in a wise voice.

Will huffed, “It’s weird okay?! Mike and I aren't exactly on the greatest of terms even if it got better after he came out. But come on, I forsake all dreams of hooking up with Mike years ago so it just feels… I don't know… Wrong… Like someone cast a spell on him so that he could want me or something... I mean he let me…” he didn't finish that sentence but Dustin was looking at him with a knowing look, “After all the horrible things he said about men who did that, after years of being convinced he'd be disgusted at the idea of having sex with me... I feel like I have violated him…”

“Did you coerce him?”

“Of course not!” Will spat.

“Were you the one to ask if you could do it?”

Will swallowed, remembering, “No,” he whispered.

Dustin had a small, gentle smile, “Then he wanted you that way. You didn't violate him. The guy’s entirely devoted to you. Always been, even when you two were at your worst. You're his Will. You’re like a God to him.”

Will chuckled and shook his head. The whole situation was grotesque. He sniffled and was about to retort something spicy when a melody caught his entire attention, plunging him years backwards, in a deserted classroom with a teenager playing the piano.

“Are you okay Will?” Dustin asked, sensing his friend’s brutal change of demeanor.

Will didn’t reply, didn’t hear. He rose on his feet slowly and turned to the piano at the far end of the coffee shop. He swallowed, his heart quivering. He would have recognized that piece of music anywhere.

“ _Appassionata, first movement_ ,” he whispered to no one in particular, “Troy used to play this piece a lot. He said it was his favorite. He played when there was no one else in school to intrude and I watched him. He was so calm when he played, so focused. It was soothing.”

“I didn’t know Troy played the piano,” Dustin’s voice was soft, almost hesitant, knowing well they were stepping on a slippery slope.

Will smiled sadly, losing himself in the haunting melody, “His father didn’t want him to play. He said music was for pussies. He wanted Troy to make it to the Football team but Troy hated it. He wanted to study music,” he chuckled to himself, “I had persuaded him, he was gonna apply to the Chicago Institute, I was gonna accompany him to the auditions…” he swallowed, a lump forming in his throat and he felt like throwing up his coffee that suddenly tasted too sour, “I waited for him that day at the bus stop. I waited for hours. He never came. I thought he had bailed on me.”

Dustin took a deep breath next to him, “That’s the day they found him…”

A veil clouded Will’s vision and he was back into that street, with those people gathered around the beaten body of a boy, the letters _FAG_ carved into his chest. Bile rose up and tears sprung at the corner of his eyes. Ten years later and it still haunted him, harder than the Mind Flayer, more brutal, more real maybe. The music grew more intense and Dustin put a comforting hand on his shoulder. The tears fell on Will’s cheeks as the melody exploded in that series of notes that always set his heart on fire.

He thought he had healed. He was wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hesitate to let me know what you thought! I LOVE comments!


	10. Moreno de mi corazón

**1993**

 

When Will proposed they all went to Indianapolis to a concert of acoustic guitar in a garage like hall, he knew this was a bad idea. But it was fucking bullshit Alvarez’s idea so _of course_ , Will had to extend it to the rest of them and since everyone _loved_ stupid bullshit Alvarez, they all thought it was brilliant. Mike sighed. He hated his life and had come to really, really hate the summer.

Miguel and Will had been here for three weeks already. Three painful weeks of gay romance, rambunctious laughter and Spanish flamboyant boyfriend and Mike couldn’t stand the guts of that guy. Everything in Miguel annoyed him. _Everything._ His long black raven hair attached in a stupid bun, his stupid trimmed beard, his stupid abs that he always put on display for all to see, that _horrible_ nipple piercing… He shuddered in disgust. How could Will find that attractive? How could Will do things with that? He felt suddenly sick as he imagined them together, gripping his cold beer as if it were the only thing that would stop him from murdering the man on the spot.

He glanced up and felt all his insides shrink, eyes widening in horror. His mouth hung open, the hand on his goblet twitched out of control. Will had removed his shirt.  _He had removed his fucking shirt!_ Mike hated it when Will walked around shirtless - absolutely hated it - and it was a habit he seemed to have taken after his exuberant exhibitionist of a boyfriend.

He blinked, eyes locked on Will’s exposed flesh again and the music now filling the disappearing hall was the sound of his frantic heartbeats.

The sun had goldened Will's skin with that faint cold brownish hue typical to those with fair hair and it seemed to be made of satin. He wasn’t skinny but he wasn’t bulky either, the muscles of his arms and chest well defined but not overwhelmingly prominent, on the very edge between soft and hard. Contrary to Miguel, he didn’t have any hair on his chest, the smooth skin a perfect contrast to the dark pink nipples that adorned it. Mike swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry. His eyes fell once again on the black patterns of the two tattoos he had tried to decipher for so many hours, they still appeared behind his closed eyes, one on his shoulder and the other on the top left side of his upper back, almost completing each other. He had braided his nape long hair into a multitude of tiny little plaits that danced and swirled around his head like a halo as he moved and swang in rhythm to the guitar.

It could have looked ridiculous.

Mike would have looked ridiculous, wearing braids like tentacles around his head. Dustin would have looked ridiculous. Lucas tried African dreads once and it was an absolute visual disaster. Even Max - a girl - didn’t wear them well. But Will did. Will made it look like he was born to braid his hair and be shirtless and shoeless and dance to the sound of a guitar as if there were no tomorrow.

Mike had tried to find words to express what he was seeing, words that could help him understand why he couldn’t look away. After a long and laborious struggle, the word that came to mind was finally so evident, it brought a nervous pang to the depth of his heart.

Will was _beautiful_.

Absolutely so. Had he been a creature from a myth, his beauty would have turned people to stone and Mike couldn’t look away, turning to stone day after day. He knew that his fascination with Will’s charms wasn’t normal or healthy. It was all the opposite.

He scoffed, growling into his beer.

“Oh look! It’s cute, you’re making bubbles!” Dustin joked and Mike growled all the more.

Dustin stared, all grins and toothy smiles, his huge body nudging Mike's skinny one. He too found Will pleasant to the eye but contrary to Mike who had drawn columns of here’s and why’s to put his thoughts at rest, Dustin was _very_ vocal about it, flirting with Will all the damn time, touching him, hugging him. He was such a fan of Will and Miguel. It made Mike gag.

Dustin was looking at him with a long, amused look and Mike glared at him.

“What?” he spat.

“You’re having so much fun, you look like a man walking to his death.”

“It’s hot and I don’t understand why we’re here!”

“There’s a stage and a man with a guitar on it. It’s called a concert Mike. People go there to entertain themselves and listen to the music.”

Mike stared back at Will and Miguel a bit further in the front. Half naked and stuck together, joking and smiling and his stomach turned. Miguel bent to kiss Will’s burning shoulder and Mike could see the first layer of sweat gather there, a drop slowly rolling down Will’s sun-kissed arm onto the black ink of his tribal tattoo and a knot formed in the pit of his belly, hitting him hard. For a second, just a second, he had wanted to lick it off and let the salty taste linger on his tongue. He shook his head and swallowed. He couldn’t be drunk. He hadn’t even drank one full beer yet and it was cut with water.

From the corner of his eye he saw Dustin bite his lip to hide a smile.

“What?” he spat again, “They could be more discreet! We’re in public!”

Dustin shook his head slowly, “Seriously man, you’re obsessed! They’re not doing anything wrong! Miguel is a great guy and he makes Will so happy! I mean, have you looked at Will? He’s glowing!”

Mike whimpered. His eyes focused on a small swirling braid on Will’s head and he wondered how soft it’d feel on his fingertip.

“You sound like you’re in love!” Mike tried to respond to give himself some countenance and block his disturbing fantasies.

“I’m totally in love,” Dustin replied calmly without faltering.

Mike huffed, “It's like you wanna have a threesome with them or something!”

“Oh, don’t make me dream! Besides, Clara would be jealous. She couldn't participate!”

Mike rolled his eyes. He would never understand how Dustin could joke so easily about stuff like that.

Dustin smirked before sobering up, “I’m happy for Will. He deserves this. You should be happy for him too.”

Mike swallowed, “I am.”

“Try harder.”

Dustin patted him on the shoulder with his paw and walked forward to join the rest of the band, his girlfriend smacking him on the arm.

Mike grimaced and glanced up to watch them. Will reached for Miguel’s wrist and his own fingers tingled. What was wrong with him? He took a sharp intake of air and hurried to the bar to order a double tequila cranberry that he brought to his lips in haste. His eyes fell back on Will almost immediately, as if there were nothing else to look at in the entire place The other boy was rolling a cigarette, darting a pink tongue to seal the paper. He brought the cigarette between his lips and lit it, letting the smoke dance before him and Mike watched those beautifully shaped lips reddening the tip as they pulled and expired slowly.

It was hypnotic.

He looked downward to the toned stomach that he could only distinguish from his angle to the waistband of the Khaki pants Will was wearing and his throat turned dry. No skin had ever looked so soft, so inviting and he wanted to bite into that tantalizing hipbone. He licked his lip. The thought made his eyes widen in shock. He took a sip from his glass, breathing heavily, the music a background blur to his ears.

Will’s hips swang to the guitar, head trashing backward and Miguel’s hand grazed his waist, lips touching his ear and Mike couldn't breath. His head was spinning, his body throbbing painfully as if in dire need of something he couldn't quite identify, like a thirst impossible to quench. Mike’s brain melted into a hot mess of thoughts and visions. He could picture his own hands roaming on that delicious skin, those shoulders, brushing the patterns of the tattoos, tracing them with gentle fingers, his mouth closing on that bared hot neck. His lips were dry with want.

He shook his head violently, whimpering to himself and gulped his drink before smashing the empty glass back on the counter.

He needed some air.

It was that music, that suffocating room. It was getting to his head.

He pushed the door of the small concert hall open and inhaled deeply, Will’s satin body still swinging in his mind eye. He shook his head, grimaced and took a cigarette from his own pack, trying to put his thoughts in order.

What was happening to him? He wasn’t stupid. He knew those emotions, those restless tinglings in his limbs and groin. His body was reacting to Will’s beauty the same way it did to a pretty girl... He gagged. This didn't make any sense! He wasn't gay! He knew for a fact that he wasn't! And Will was a _man!_ His best friend! He couldn't be _lusting_ after his best friend! So what was this? He pulled on his cigarette, trying desperately to calm his ragged breath and clear his confusion.

“Hey!”

He turned around to see Max.

“What are you doing here?” she asked, “Everything’s alright?”

He shrugged, “I’m just out for a smoke.”

“You know you can smoke inside too.”

“Yeah but I needed the air…”

She frowned and stared at him for a while in silence, bringing a cigarette to her own lips.

“Still moping about Will and Miguel I see.”

He scoffed, “I’m not moping!”

She gave him a pointed look, “You are a professional moper! This should have been your career choice. Especially when it’s about Will and his Spanish lover.”

The word brought a sudden shudder down his spine. He hated that word.

“Stop being such a douche about it,” she continued, “You haven't said a single meaningful word to Will in three weeks and you two were parted for a year! Being gay isn't a disease, Mike and Miguel is a great guy. Will is one lucky son of a bitch!”

Mike’s lips puckered around the cigarette tightly. They were all getting on his nerves. All of them.

“Make an effort. Please!”

“I am making an effort!”

“By not insulting them every two seconds?!”

He threw his cigarette butt on the ground and crushed it with his heel, anger boiling up but Max would have none of it.

“Is Will still your best friend?” she asked softly.

He opened his mouth, offended, “Of course he is!”

“Then get back in there and be a good friend to Will and his boyfriend. Stop acting like a raging homophobe!”

“I’m not a homophobe!” he vividly countered.

She arched her brow, “You look at them like they’re carrying the plague. It hurts Will even if he knew you’d react this way…”

A bolt of anger surged through his whole body and he balled his fists. He was sick and tired of being patronized like a child.

“Whatever, I need to take a fucking leak!”

He stormed away from Max back into the dark and suffocating room crowded with people. The rapid guitar riffs attacked him like an explosion and he hurried away from them. He was fuming, positively fuming. He wasn’t a homophobe and he didn’t want to hurt Will but it wasn’t his fault if he didn’t like Miguel! It wasn’t his fault if the mere thought of Will and Miguel hooking up made his stomach churn! He stomped through the narrow alley that led to the restrooms, hands shaking, head spinning, looked up absentmindedly and stopped, frozen on the spot.

Will and Miguel were there. Making out against the gray stoned wall, naked sweaty chests stuck together, Will’s hand closed on the dark bun behind Miguel’s head, Miguel’s hands on Will’s waist and neck, devouring each other. Their mouths moved slowly. Their eyes were closed.

Mike had forgotten to breath. He had even forgotten he possessed legs or a body. All in him was screaming and set ablaze and it felt like a multitude of tiny blades were piercing him through. Blood thundered violently in his ears and he thought he was going to pass out. In slow motion, he watched Miguel’s hand trail down Will’s neck to grope him between his legs and Mike’s heart missed a beat. Will’s head fell backward against the wall, his lips parted in bliss as Miguel touched him lightly, saying things to him that made him chuckle although he had his eyes shut. He saw Will bite his bottom lip with his front teeth, bucking into Miguel’s hand, his own hand and the fire that burst into his pants made him choke out loud.

The sound echoed against the wall and the two men broke apart suddenly, turning to him with wide eyes.

“Mike?” Will whispered in shock.

For long seconds, no one spoke, no one moved and the silence that settled was heavy and oppressive. Mike was completely stunned, all his nerves shaking painfully and he swallowed with so much difficulty, it made him sick.

“I’ll go…” he replied weakly before turning on his heels with shaky legs.

Will went after him immediately, “No, wait! Please…”

Mike turned to face him again. Will looked absolutely mortified. Anger slowly replaced confusion as he realized what he had just seen.

“You do realize you’re in public right?” he attacked, unable to calm his fury, “This is a public place!”

Will opened his mouth to speak but Miguel intervened, his eyes sending venomous daggers to Mike.

“It was just the two of us until you came and ruined it…” he said in a low, dangerous voice.

Mike bared his teeth in equal animosity and held his dark gaze, “Were you going to fuck against that wall too?!”

“What if we had?!” Miguel challenged.

The two men were almost snarling at each other and Mike had never hated him more than in this moment.

Will sighed, “ _Miguel, por favor, ¡no estás ayudando!_ ”

The words didn’t calm Miguel who looked positively ready to punch Mike. He took a step closer, towering over him and Mike grimaced at him hatefully. Miguel leaned in, his deep blue eyes shining with a murderous fire mirrored by Mike.

“ _¡Hijo de puta!_ ” Miguel spat before walking away, leaving him alone with a desperate Will who put his hands to his forehead.

For long minutes, none of them uttered a single word. Will was pacing back and forth into the narrow square-shaped room. From time to time, he would sigh and shake his head dejectedly and Mike waited, feeling nervous and stupid.

“Will, please…" he spoke again, "I didn’t mean to…”

Will pushed his palms up front, “Don't. Just don’t.”

“What were you thinking anyway? Someone could have seen you!”

“So what? They would have turned to stone?” Will ironised darkly.

“Will!” Mike was tired of arguing.

“I saw you do so much worse when we were in High School!” Will said with a broken voice.

“It was different!”

Will’s eyes widened, “Why? Because it was with a _girl?!”_

“Well… Yeah…”

Will’s jaw twitched as he clenched his teeth in anger, “Really Mike? Are we really having this conversation again?!”

“No but…”

Will pointed at him hysterically, “You get to literally fuck a girl in the bed I was sleeping - right next to me! - but I can’t kiss my boyfriend in a corner away from view without you making a scene?!”

Mike felt his blood boil in sudden embarrassment. _Oh yes, he remembered that…_ He remembered that night all too well…

“I was drunk! And it was dark. I didn't know you were there too! And I’m not making a scene!”

Will swallowed. He looked almost ready to cry.

“I never should have come back here…  This was a mistake…”

His remark angered Mike who felt hurt and betrayed.

“We’ve missed you Will! You abandoned us! And now you say you’d rather choose a stranger you’ve only known for a few months over the people who stood by your side all your life?!” he couldn't believe what he hearing, “I know you like to take it in the ass but are you that addicted?”

Will’s head slowly rose up and his mouth opened in shock. Mike knew he had crossed a line.

Will walked the few steps that separated them until he stopped right in front of Mike and Mike blinked, dazzled by their proximity.

“Don’t ever speak to me again,” Will whispered in a low, controlled voice, “You’re no friend of mine.”

Will could have punched him in the gut, it couldn't have been more painful that those words calmly pronounced in that voice that sent goosebumps down his spine and a for a second, he imagined that voice whispering unspeakable things to his ear.

Will stormed out and Mike remained rooted on his spot, cold and feverish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing emo gay panicked Mike and hot, sexy Will.   
> They really are my favorite!
> 
> I hope you liked reading it. 
> 
> The next chapter will be all fluff I promise :)


	11. Turning pages

**1998**

It felt strange being back in that room after so many years away. It used to be his home. His tiny little world. He looked around him, at the small bed in which he slept and dreamt of a boy he never thought he’d have and one he lost too early. He frowned and shook his head. Ten years later and Troy still plagued his thoughts, his lifeless body, his warm, tender smiles. Ten years of ifs and whys. If he had come to fetch Troy himself, would this have made a difference? If he had asked Troy to stay instead of letting him go back home alone… How did they find out? Why him?

His hand brushed the first drawer of his old desk, tugging on the handle softly, not opening it, his heart in the back on his throat. He knew what was inside, what he had kept hidden for all those years. Memories. Ghosts.

His fingers trembled and he swallowed, pondering whether or not to pull on the handle. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, thought against it. Troy was dead. It wasn’t a good thing to dwell on what was gone.

The dead were always wrong.

His hand let go of the handle brutally and he took a step backwards away from the dust gathered inside. He had only been back from Amsterdam two days ago and it was still strange waking up here, having breakfast in the small kitchen with his mom and step-dad, Jane being already gone back to Seattle. He could hardly remember a time where he actually lived there, among those walls that he both loved and hated.

A knock startled him and he turned to see Dustin in the doorway, smiling warmly at him.

“Hey big guy!” Will greeted him.

They hadn’t seen each other ever since the landing and Dustin came to hug him in a bear crushing embrace, nuzzling his ear affectionately. Of all his friends, Dustin was the one he always missed most. He was his closest friend, almost like a platonic lover.

“I came to say goodbye,” Dustin said.

“It’s already the day?” Will asked, feeling a small pang at the thought of yet another moment of separation.

Dustin nodded.

“Do you know where you’ll stay?”

“I’ll crash at my friend Travis. He has a flat with his girlfriend in the Upper East Side.”

Will nodded, “The Big Apple! Gotta be excited!”

Dustin smiled, “A bit yeah… I mean I was already used to big cities but yeah that’ll be cool.”

Will’s lips split into a huge happy grin, “Professor Henderson!” he gently mocked.

Dustin shrugged, “You bet… I’m terrified, man. I hope I’ll be a good teacher.”

“Of course you will. You’re gonna be terrific! Kids gonna love you!”

Dustin smiled, “Thanks Byers, that’s nice of you to say. But eh, you’re up for some big adventure yourself! You’re gonna love Paris! It's a beautiful city. For how long will you be there?”

“Six months.”

“That’s gonna be great!”

Will shrugged, “Yeah…”

They were silent after that. Dustin looked around him, hands in his pockets.

“Have you seen Mike recently?” he suddenly asked.

Will shook his head, “Not since we came back…”

“Does he know you’re leaving?” Will remained silent and Dustin sighed, “You need to speak to him. You can’t just leave like that. Especially not after what happened.”

“And why not?” Will challenged almost heinously.

Truth be told, he was terrified of facing Mike again. They hadn't exchanged a single word ever since the night they shared. _Since the night Mike let Will fuck him in the ass out of nowhere…_ Mike, who had spent an impressive amount of time insulting and spiting on any guy who did that... He swallowed. This still seemed completely surreal and a part of him either refused to believe it happened or feared Mike would retaliate somehow. True, Mike had asked for it and seemed to have even enjoyed it and yes, this was a moment Will would cherish forever in the depth of his heart but this wasn't real. None of this was. It couldn’t be. This wasn't Mike. Will didn't care that Mike had suddenly developed a liking to sucking cock. _This wasn't Mike._ Mike hated fags and had the pride of a wounded crow and Will feared that if he tried to talk to him, Mike would yell at him, slam the door in his face, be disgusted with him or worse, deny any of this ever happened.

Mike was good at this sort of shit after all.

So no, Will hadn't told Mike anything and absolutely didn't plan to.

“Listen to me Will,” Dustin spoke again in a firmer tone, “You’re leaving to Paris and Mike is moving to Chicago. For all I know, this could be the last time you see each other in a very, very long time. Perhaps even decades… Do you really want it to end like this?”

Will shrugged, his heart in the back of his throat, eyes shining with restrained sorrow.

“It’s a fitting conclusion. I’ve had him. He finally gave me the one last thing I wanted from him.”

“That's the only thing that matters to you? Your dirty little revenge…” Dustin grimaced. Will shrugged, trying to fight the tornado of emotions that was slowly trapping him in. Dustin shook his head, “I don’t believe it. I won’t. Stop hiding behind that big granite wall you’ve erected around your little heart. It isn't you.”

Will sighed, feeling suddenly tired, “What do you want from me Dustin?”

“I don’t want you to make a mistake. I don't want you to have regrets. I don’t want you to spend years wondering what could have been.”

“Nothing!” Will cried out, exasperated, “There can never be anything between Mike and I!”

“How can you be so definitive? You’re not even trying!”

Will opened his mouth, offended, “I’ve tried since the age of twelve! Excuse me for giving up after a few slaps!” he spat.

“Again Will, you’re stuck in High School. High School is over. High School Mike is gone for good. We’ve all changed. Mike the most. You’ve been giving him the cold shoulder for years! Snobbing the poor guy when he was desperately trying to get your attention.”

Will snorted, “Sure! Because Mike doesn’t know how he’s always made me feel…”

Dustin shook his head, “Honestly Will, I don’t think he does. Kid Mike was too young to recognize physical attraction. I mean, it was so plain with your sister, come on! Teenage Mike lived with huge blinkers the size of Moscow and had been completely brainwashed by his parents to the point of being unable to understand why he blushed every time he saw shirtless guys in the changing room and adult Mike’s self esteem is too low to even consider you might want more of him than just a quickie to get your almighty rocks off. I mean, you already gave him the honor of a night with you. That’s like, giving him the moon to hug.”

Will rolled his eyes. Dustin could be so overly dramatic sometimes…

“And you, you’re the same,” Dustin continued, “Just as oblivious. Just as stubborn. It’s like you’re both sitting on two far opposites of a couch, not looking, not talking, not even aware the other is here. It’s depressing as fuck. At first, I really thought you were doing that on purpose until I realized you weren't. Mike was trying to flirt with you - and God, it was painful, he’s _terrible_ at it - and you were standing there, blinking, completely oblivious. You’d been used to straight, arrogant Mike so much, it couldn’t even cross your mind he could like you.”

Will swallowed, “Look Dustin, it’s super cute that you’re rooting so much for me and Mike but you’re looking way too much into it.”

“No, I’m not. I’ve been watching you guys pine for one another for more than ten years now and I’m sick of it. It’s painful and it’s a waste. So now you’re gonna get your shit together and do something about it or I swear I will harass you from New York to Paris weekly!”

“Why me?” Will vividly exclaimed.

“Because Mike knows you. He knows you’re a player, knows you use guys like toys and discard them and he’s playing his part well. He won't make the first move.”

“Oh so _I’m_ the jerk now?!”

“You have your reputation!” Dustin smirked, “I mean, you’re a beautiful, charismatic man and you know it. There’s nothing wrong with that.” Will scoffed and Dustin, sensing the incoming crisis, pushed his hands forward as a sign of peace. “Look Will, all I’m saying is talk to Mike. Just go say goodbye. You clearly have nothing to lose and you’ll regret it all your life if you don’t.”

“How can be so sure I won’t get a door slammed in my face?”

“Because Mike is obsessed with you and it’s time you realize it before it’s too late for good and he’s married with three kids and you living the gay paradise life in Sao Paulo or some far away shit like that and I spend gazillions of hours patching you two up again. I’m clearly getting too old for that.”

Will swallowed. He didn’t know what to think anymore.

“If Mike calls me a fag and rejects me, I’ll blame it on you.”

“You do that. Anyway, I’ll have to go. I still have a lot of cleaning to do.”

Will nodded with a small, sad smile, “I’m gonna miss you like Hell,” he said, a few tears spurting in his eyes.

Dustin frowned, bit his lip, fighting an equal burst of sadness and went to embrace him tightly and Will lost himself in the familiar, comforting scent that made Dustin Henderson.

“I’ll call you and you can call me. I’ll even visit if I can,” Dustin said fondly, “I promise.”

Will smiled, “I love you,” he whispered.

Dustin kissed his brow tenderly and brushed his cheekbones with his thumbs.

“Me too Byers. Always. And talk to Mike. I’ll know it if you haven’t!”

Will laughed and chuckled and Dustin winked at him before shaking Jim’s hand and hugging Joyce goodbye.

He spent the next few days thinking Dustin's words over. Tomorrow, he’d be leaving for Paris for a minimum of six months, leaving Hawkins and its inhabitants again and Mike would do the same soon enough. Will didn't know what Mike was planning to do in Chicago but he guessed it was more than just a visit.

He pressed the old, tattered picture in his hand. He had held that picture so many times, it was torn and some of the color had faded. Mike’s smile still shone the brightest though, his arm around Will’s shoulder. Will’s heart clenched in his chest. Could there really be something between them? After all those years...

Dustin was wrong, no matter how often Will put his words on repeat in his head. Mike couldn’t be the lovesick puppy Dustin constantly described. Will would have seen it. He would have noticed something. For years, he had seen Mike’s disdain when they were in school and then, when he was with Miguel and then Patrice. The disgust when he saw them kiss, the completely unrestrained repulsion. He vividly remembered the fights with Miguel, the scene with Patrice at the restaurant when he thought they were actually going to kill each other… He shuddered at the brutal memory.

Dustin’s voice rang in his ear, whispering that those were displays of ugly jealousy but Will bit his lip. _Jealousy, really?_ He chuckled to himself. It was grotesque.

He sighed. Dustin was a fool.

And it was all Dustin's fault if he found himself standing awkwardly before the Wheeler’s frontdoor at 8pm, pondering whether to knock or flee, feeling stupid. The door opened on Karen who frowned upon seeing him. Will hadn’t set a foot at the Wheeler’s in years.

“Will?” she said and there was this subtle note of disdain in her voice that always seemed to linger ever since he came home with another boy one summer.

“Is Mike here?”

She swallowed, the blood at her temples beating furiously, probably struggling inwardly whether to let the beast in or out. After an eternity fighting with herself, she eventually spoke and her voice was quivering, like the old strings of an overused violin.

“He’s in his room.”

“Can I go see him?”

She swallowed again, not enjoying the idea of having one of them in her pristine house, talking to her precious baby boy and Will glared at her with unrestrained animosity, challenging her to refuse and he saw her flinch and abdicate.

“Sure.”

He smiled sweetly, “Thanks.”

She grimaced in disgust as he walked into the house. He could feel her eyes burning his back and was almost tempted to shove straight in her face that he had actually _fucked_ her precious baby boy but thought against it. It wasn’t proper and Will hated lacking class. He trotted up the stairs, stopping right in front of Mike’s bedroom door. Inhaling deeply, he brought his hand forward to knock. The sound echoed in his ears, loud as the thumps of an elephant's paws.

Mike’s voice beckoned him in. He turned the handle and peaked in.

“Hey Mike…” Will started awkwardly.

Mike was on his bed, reading a comic book, his hair a disheveled mess of black unruly curls.

“Will!” Mike exclaimed, surprise making his voice more strident than it was.

“I… uhm… I came to say goodbye,” he bluntly announced, unable to find any proper conversation starter.

Mike furrowed his brow, putting the comic book of the side to rise on his bare feet.

“You’re leaving? Already?”

“Yeah… I’ve been accepted in an internship program in Paris. I’m gonna study art restoration. I’m leaving tomorrow.”

Mike swallowed, looking agitated and a bit ill and Dustin’s voice began to cackle in Will’s head.

“Wow man, that’s awesome… I didn't know you were leaving.”

“Yeah I didn't know until recently.”

It was a lie. He had known three weeks ago but somehow this didn't seem like the sort of confession to make at the moment.

“For how long will you be gone?”

“It’s just an internship. So, six months.”

“And you'll be living in Paris, Paris?”

“Yeah I’ve found a small apartment. I don’t speak a word of French but I guess that’ll be cool.”

Mike smiled and there was a hint of sadness in it. Dustin’s words collided one into the other.

“Yeah it is.”

Will bit his lip, uncomfortable, staring down at his feet then around him.

“Dustin told me that you’re leaving to Chicago?” he spoke again, desperate to end the heavy silence.

Mike shrugged, “Yeah…”

“You know what you’ll do there?”

“Not yet. I’ll probably try and find a job. I’ll stay with Nancy and her boyfriend, then I’ll get a place of my own I think.”

Will nodded, “That’s cool.”

They were silent for a little while and the air was almost unbreathable.

“So, I guess this is goodbye then…” Mike said hesitantly.

Will tried to ignore the pang in his chest and swallowed, hands balled in the pockets of his jeans.

“Yeah… I mean, I’ll come back to Hawkins but…”

“Yeah…” Mike mumbled, staring at his feet.

Will shook his head and sighed, unable to bear any more tension.

“Look Mike, about what happened in Amsterdam…” he began awkwardly, not really sure where to go with that, “I just wanted to make sure that we’re cool.”

Mike frowned and smirked, “Why wouldn't we be?” Will blinked and licked his lip nervously. It was so awkward. Mike smiled, “I had a great time, Will. I really, really did.”

Will’s heart made a loop of painful happiness at those words and he could almost have cried. Perhaps, Dustin was right after all. Perhaps, Will had an actual chance at… something.

“So, you don’t regret it?” he tried in a voice smaller than intended.

“No. I don't,” he paused, looking at Will with a frown, “Do you?”

“No. I had a great time too.”

Mike gave him a soft smile, “Then we’re cool!”

Will smiled nervously, nodding, “Anyway,” he said again to break up the tension, “I should probably get going...”

Mike shook his head a bit too energetically, “Yeah… Sure… Have a safe trip. I hope you’re gonna have a great time.”

“Yeah you too in Chicago.”

“Yeah…”

Will had to leave this place. It was suffocating with awkwardness. It was unbearable.

“Bye Mike.”

Mike swallowed and bit his lip, “Goodbye Will.”

He walked past the door and closed it, standing like an idiot in the dark corridor, silence making his ears ring. It was odd. Painful. And as he thought of all those moments with Mike, he realized that he didn't want it to end. He wanted to believe Dustin, no matter how hard this was, wanted to believe that he wasn’t imagining things, that Mike had looked sad and disappointed, that it didn’t have to end now.

It was probably due to the massive dose of adrenaline that suddenly rushed through his veins, clouding his brain, fogging his judgment that he turned around and found himself knocking back on the door frantically, not really in full control of his own movements anymore.

The door opened on a frowning Mike. His eyes were red as if he had been crying.

“Will?” he croaked.

“Do you want to come to Paris with me?” Will blurted out, unable to stop the flow of words that flew out his mouth.

Mike blinked. Time seemed to have stopped and Will stood there in the imposing silence feeling like a complete fool. What was wrong with him? What did he have to say that?

“You… You want me to go to Paris with you?” Mike repeated blankly.

Will swallowed nervously, “Yeah… If you want… I mean, it could be nice if you came.”

He stopped talking, feeling sentimental and stupid, as though all his years becoming tougher and colder had all been washed away in a minute and he was back to his sixteen year-old self, hopelessly in love and desperate for a second of Mike’s attention. And Mike’s utter silence and frowning expression only missed a leather jacket and ripped jeans.

He wasn't sixteen anymore though. He had changed, matured and grown weary of playing children games.

He sighed, “Look Mike, the truth is I don't want to lose you. I know things have been tough between us and I miss you. It could be fun to be just you and I again… We could catch up... You don't have to stay the whole six months. You can stay a bit. A few days or a few weeks, all you want. We always said we’d go to college together and be roommates so that’d be the occasion. What do you think?”

Mike blinked a few times and Will was almost certain he would refuse. He was about to drop off his offer to avoid being rejected when Mike’s voice rose up, shy and quivering.

“I'd love to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it.  
> I LOVE comments, they're what motivates me to write faster :p


	12. Aprons and leek pies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I hope you'll like this chapter, it's full fluff!

**2009**

 

Will was furious. More than that, he was raging inside, his hands gripping at the wheel angrily. What a way to finish the day! He parked up in front of the building and crushed the button on the intercom, barely waiting for an answer before rushing through the door the moment it opened right into the elevator.

He was still fuming when he saw her frowning on the threshold, her long chestnut hair loose on her shoulders.

“Will?” she exclaimed. He walked past her and she followed him through, ”I didn’t know you’d stop by!”

He stepped into the overpacked apartment. His sister clearly didn't know what cleaning meant. Clothes were scattered all over the couch, her cat currently sleeping on a blouse. He shook his head, imagining Mike’s strident screeching if he ever saw the mess. He passed his finger on a white shelf and brushed the dust off it with a small pout.

“I wasn’t supposed to," he finally responded, "But I finished early so I thought why not pay a surprise visit to my favorite sister in the word?”

She furrowed her brow in confusion, not buying the hyperbolic compliment.

“What’s going on?”

He turned to her.

“I’ve just had Mike on the phone,” he explained, “He went to fetch Kim today and had a very interesting conversation with her teacher…”

“Kim? But she’s a doll! What happened?”

He took a deep breath, trying to keep his cool, “The kids were supposed to present their family to practice speech so Kim told them all about her baby brother, her guinea pig and her dog,” he paused, sensing the anger rushing back, “She also said that she had two daddies but that they didn’t carry her in their belly because apparently, _“daddy and daddy fuck each other in the ass!”_ ”

Jane blinked, “Oh.”

“Needless to say that her teacher was _ecstatic_ and vividly told Mike this _vernacular_ wasn’t tolerated in the school,” he gave her a hard look, “Now, I don’t speak to my daughter this way. Mike certainly doesn’t either and we strictly control what she sees on TV. She can’t have heard it from us. She doesn't even know what that means! So Mike asked her where she heard those words and oh! Surprise, surprise! _Aunty Jane said we did!_ ”

Jane licked her lip nervously, “Oh… Oh, I see the confusion here!”

Will glared at her, “Really? Because I don’t…”

“Look Will, I may have… It wasn’t even said like that, I swear. She was playing with her dolls and she told me about her friend Beth who was gonna have a little sister and that Beth’s mom had a big belly with the baby growing inside and she asked me who between you and Mike had carried her in your belly… So I said that none of you did because daddies can’t carry children…”

“ _Because we fuck each other in the ass?!_ ” Will seethed.

Jane swallowed, “Well… I didn’t exactly say it like that…” she paused for a second before speaking in her lower, shyer voice, “I didn’t know she’d heard or that she’d repeat it…”

“She’s four! She repeats everything she hears! If I say I have diarrhea, she’ll run around school telling everyone I can’t pick her up because of it!” he paced around angrily, “I can’t believe it! I leave her to your care one evening! Only three hours!”

“Will… I’m sorry… I really am. I didn’t mean to harm your family I swear. I’m just not used to being alone with young children. I guess I don’t really understand how they think and what’s going on in their heads... But eh, it’s not that much of a big deal. You said it yourself, she doesn’t even know what that means. Beside, she’ll know it eventually,” she tried to joke awkwardly.

Will didn’t chuckle. He didn't even blink.

“What happens between Mike and I behind closed doors doesn’t concern her and never will. If she has questions one day, Mike and I will answer them but I forbid you to speak to her like this.”

“I know, I know. I’m sorry.”

“I’m serious, Jane. One slippery word more and you’re off babysitting duty. I’d rather go all the way to Dustin and Ericka’s than having my foulmouthed of a sister poison her innocence like this.”

Jane rolled her eyes, fixing herself and Will a glass of white wine, “Oh come on, Will! There’s nothing unnatural about it! You guys do it all the time!”

Will scoffed, brushing non existent dust from his impeccable white suit, taking the glass of wine.

“No, we do not do it all the time. I have other activities than fucking my husband, thank you very much,” he took a sip.

“Poor Mike. Ten years together, two kids, a dog and a house and you’re having the sex life of a priest!” she deplored, raising her glass dramatically.

“No we’re not…”

“I clearly remember a time when you two were nothing but a couple of rabbits, going at it all the fucking time, even in public!”

Will choked on his wine.

“Excuse me?!” he asked, scandalized.

Jane arched her brow, “Want us to talk about Paris?”

“Paris doesn't count…” he quickly dismissed.

“You broke the bed!”

“It doesn't count. Paris was special.”

“You barely got out of the apartment in three weeks and almost lost your internship cause you spent your days and nights fucking! You were like hungover on it!”

“Again, Paris doesn't count. We had to make up for all the years we had lost being stupid. And it was in the very beginning of our relationship so we were nothing but physical by then. And it was never in public!”

She sat on her couch, beside the cat who whined a little when she pushed him on the side absentmindedly.

“What about the nightclub?!” she challenged.

“We were dancing!”

He went to join her, lifting up a discarded yellow bra with a finger and a grimace, putting it on the arm before sitting between jeans and magazines.

She scoffed, “No, you were practically mating against the dance pole. Mike was offering you his ass like it was candy. I’m not complaining, it was super cute but don’t play prudish daddy with me when all of us heard you two having sex in the next room at least ten times. I mean, there was a time we could literally tell who was fucking who just by the sounds you were making!”

Will flared his nostrils, “Whatever. This is off topic. I’m here because of Kim, not to discuss how many orgasms I have per week. Point is, don’t ever say stuff like this in front of her again.”

Jane shrugged and rolled her eyes, “Got it! I promise I’ll become just as boring and stuck up as Ericka!”

Will shook her head, “Ericka is a great mom.”

“She’s insufferable. If she hadn't been a mother, we could have recycled her as a backpack. Even Lucas says so.”

“Lucas has always found his sister insufferable! So your point isn't valid.”

She smirked, finishing her glass, “My point is always valid!”

Will rolled his eyes. Jane chuckled. She poured herself more wine, swinging the bottle effortlessly.

“Are you coming to mom’s birthday?” she suddenly asked, changing topic.

“Of course!”

“I had Jon on the phone the other day. He’s back from Mauritius. He’ll be there too with Audrey and Katie.”

“Yeah, I called him yesterday. He sounded alright. A bit tired but fine.”

Jane sneered, “Mom’s over excited to see _all_ _her babies together!_ ” she mimicked Joyce taking a frail, happy voice.

Will chuckled, “Did you get the present yet?”

“No I thought we could go for a common gift. She really wanted that necklace from that local store we saw the other day.”

Will nodded, “Why not. I know Kim’s already made her a drawing.”

Jane smiled, “She draws all the time. She’s an artist like her daddy!”

“Mike is good with his hands but not with a pencil!” Will laughed, “And she sure couldn’t have taken it from me!”

“The environment does play a part in a child’s development. It’s not just biology, you know. I can’t wait to see how Matt grows though. He already has your eyes.”

Will nodded, “He still looks a lot like Caroline. Both do.”

“Have you seen her lately?”

“She’ll probably come over for Kim’s birthday in March."

Jane was silent for a short while. Will finished his glass of wine.

“I hope this won’t get too confusing for the kids…” she said.

Will shrugged, “Not more confusing than having remarried parents I guess…”

Jane considered this, “Probably.”

“We’ll see how it goes. I don’t have any answers. But the day Kim and Matt have questions, we’ll answer them as best as we can.”

They were silent again, having reached an end to their conversation. Will checked his watch and uncrossed his legs, putting his empty glass on the coffee table before him next to an empty pizza box that’d probably been there for a few days.

“I should be going. It’s getting late.”

She nodded, walking him back to the door.

“Look Will I’m really sorry. I didn't mean any harm.”

He put his hand on her shoulder warmly, “I know. Just be careful please. It was already complicated being accepted as Kim’s gay dads by the other parents… Even if it’s New York.”

“I know Will.”

He pulled his lips in a thin line in a semblance of a smile, leaning to hug her.

“I’ll see you on Sunday then,” he said affectionately.

“Yeah. I’ll probably go get mom’s gift tomorrow. I finish my shift early.”

He nodded, “You’ll tell me how much I owe you,” he looked over Jane’s shoulder, noticing the dress on the chair and smirked, “Plans for tonight?”

She winked, “Big plans… Alfonso…” she shook her shoulders suggestively.

He chuckled, “Haha! Please, be safe. That guy looks like he dips it regularly in different bowls.”

“Says the guy who rides dicks for a hobby and never wears a condom!”

“Yeah but I’ve been riding the same dick for the past ten years and I can't get my man pregnant. What’s your excuse?!”

She slapped him playfully on the arm as he walked out, laughing.

 

He drove back home in forty-five minutes, passing from the buzzing, vibrant New York life to the quiet, more remote suburbs. He parked in front of their house, feeling his heart swell each time he went home. He pushed the front door. The delicious smell of cooking reached him immediately and he inhaled deeply, his belly growling. He found Mike in the kitchen, draped in his usual green apron, slicing vegetables, pan already on the stove. He smiled and went to encircle him from behind, kissing his neck, nuzzling him affectionately.

“It smells wonderful,” he said, inhaling his hair, “What are you making?”

“Leek pie,” Mike answer, letting all the sliced pieces of leek fall into the pan where ham and onion were already being roasted.

Will kissed his cheek and let him go, grabbing a piece of bread on the table.

“Did you talk to your sister?” Mike asked.

“Yes, I did. She’ll be careful now.”

“I hope so. Did she really say those things?”

He mimicked her, “ _Not exactly like this…_ But yeah she did.”

Mike grimaced, “Unacceptable.”

“I know Mike but she didn’t mean any harm. You know her.”

Mike turned to him, armed with his wooden spoon that he shook menacingly, “I don’t ever want to hear Kim use those words again or be told about our sex life.”

“Mike…” Will knew how sensitive Mike was on those subjects, “She doesn’t even know what they mean.”

“She will one day…”

Will paused, “What if she does?” he walked closer to Mike, embracing him, and whispered in his ear, “You’re the one who kept begging me to go _deeper_ last night!”

Mike bit his lip, amused, trying to focus on the content of his pan as Will began to bite his neck like a hungry predator. A voice burst into the kitchen, breaking the steamy mood, forcing them apart.

“Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!”

Will turned on his heels swiftly and saw his four year-old daughter running directly into him, overexcited. He chuckled and swept her off her feet.

“Kimmy!”

He made her swirl and she giggled.

She handed him a drawing, “I maked this,” he said proudly.

"Made" Will instinctively corrected before taking the drawing, “Oh thank you Kimmy! It's beautiful!”

She began to show him who was who, “That’s you and that’s daddy and that’s Matt and that’s Sophie and that’s Cabbage.”

Will listened, ruffling her hair. She had drawn them all. Mike and Will stood side by side, holding hands - a detail that made Will smile tenderly. Kim was just beside them with Matt and their animals and their house, all drawn in vivid colors. Matt stood on his feet but Will figured she hadn’t really known how to draw an infant.

“It’s lovely, pumpkin,” he kissed her forehead and she squeaked happily.

“The pie will be ready in forty five minutes,” Mike announced, pushing the pie into the oven. He turned to Kim, “Bath time, Kimmy,” then turned to Will, “I prepared Matt’s bottle. I didn’t feed him earlier, it was too hot. Can you do it?”

“Sure,” Will nodded, watching Mike take his daughter into his arms. She had his black raven hair and adorable freckled nose. It always brought a tender smile on his lips.

He grabbed the bottle and hurried upstairs, passing in front of the table covered with framed pictures of Kim as a baby, Matt, their wedding and other photographs. Their warm little home. Matt was sleeping in his white crib. He was so tiny, it never failed to amaze Will. He remained unmoving for a moment, observing his son silently.

“Matty,” he whispered gently, bending over the crib, touching the tiny little pink feet that twitched.

The baby cooed and made gurgling sounds. Will grabbed him softly, raising him up onto his lap. He took the bottle with his other hand, poured some on his arm to check the temperature and brought it to his son’s mouth. The baby began to suck and drink instinctively, his eyes opening to look at his father.

“Hi precious!”

He fed his son in peaceful silence, playing with his tiny fingers, smiling, feeling calm and serene. Complete. People told them they were crazy to want children - biological children -, that it was inconsiderate, dangerous and selfish. It probably was. Will didn’t know. And as he looked into those dark green diamond eyes that seemed to contain pieces of the skies, thinking of the little brunette downstairs he adored and the man he loved who shared his life, he only knew that he couldn’t have cared less.

He joined Mike and Kim for dinner, pouring them wine as Mike served them a piece of pie and salad.

"It's delicious Mike," Will said fondly.

"It's nothing fancy. I was a bit tired. Margaret was a bore today."

"What happened? Is this about your book?"

He nodded, taking a sip of wine, "She said that I'm taking my time _a bit too much_ and that this book should have been written last year already..."

"You know publishers... They run after money like writers run after words."

"She's not a bad woman. She's just... under a lot of pressure from the media."

Will was about to encourage Mike when he froze, watching Kim remove all the ham from her pie and put in on the side.

"Kimmy, what are you doing?"

"Lucie said that ham come from pigs."

"Yes..."

"I don't want to eat pigs. They're cute."

Mike and Will exchanged a puzzled look and shrugged, not forcing her. They were lucky enough to have a child who did eat her vegetables so why complain!

He picked his daughter up and walked her to her bedroom while Mike cleaned the table.

"What book do you want tonight?" he asked her.

She hurried to pick one that she gave him eagerly. It was a book in Spanish that Will had brought back from Burgos on his last visit with lots of images and simple vocabulary that she loved repeating with Will.

"Again?" he inquired with a fond smile.

She nodded happily, "Please daddy!"

His smile widened and he winked at her, getting her into her small bed. He turned the first page and began to read, not noticing Mike in the doorway, watching them with a tender smile. It took a bit more than twenty minutes for her to fall asleep and he put the book on the side, tucking her in, kissing her brow affectionately.

Mike was cleaning the dishes in the kitchen, a smoking hot cup on herbal tea beside him.

"Go work on your book if you want, I'll finish it," Will proposed, kissing his cheek.

"I'm not sure I'll be particularly inspired..."

Will bit his lip and rubbed Mike's shoulders, "You should take it easy love. You have never failed writing amazing books. This just isn't the time right now. You can't force it."

Mike chuckled, "Go say that to Margaret," Will took the plate from his hand and began to wash it, "I had started writing a little something yesterday but it just wasn't any good."

"What was it about?"

"At first it was about a boy working in a bookstore and after a few lines it had just turned into gay porn."

Will laughed out loud, "I'd love to read it."

"Yeah no..."

"So that's why you were so horny when you came to bed!" he wiggled his eyebrows at Mike who looked away, blushing, "You know Mike, you don't need to write porn. I'm here," Mike rolled his eyes, giving him a falsely annoyed look, "Was it that dirty?"

Mike shrugged, "No... Not even that... I guess I just went with the flow..."

Will observed him for a little while. His hair was still curly and long and he hadn't shaved in a few days. Will didn't mind. He loved beards anyway and knew that Mike knew. Mike wrapped his arms around Will, resting his chin on Will's shoulder, watching him wash the plate.

"I had my mom on the phone," he suddenly said, breaking the peaceful silence, "She asked if we were coming back to Hawkins soon. I said we were going to Joyce's birthday."

Will nodded, "We could go say hi with the kids if you want."

"Yeah, I think she'd like that," Mike paused, suddenly unsure.

"What?" Will asked with a frown.

"She also said that James got out of jail."

Will felt his heart jump in his chest and his hand stilled on the fork he was washing, "Wasn't he supposed to serve life sentence?"

"He was."

"Then why is he out?"

"Apparently he has a good lawyer."

Will couldn't find his words. He was paralyzed by pain and anger. Mike immediately went to comfort him.

Mike sighed, "I didn't know if I should tell you..."

"If I see that bastard, I'll kill him myself."

"Will..."

"He murdered him. He beat him to death, mutilated him."

Mike swallowed, "I know."

"This can't be. He can't be out. He just can't be."

He began to cry hysterically and Mike hugged him tighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the angst at the end. I need to keep the plot linked together somehow.
> 
> Don't hesitate to let me know what you thought of this glimpse into the future life of parent!Byler.
> 
> Also, if you have moments you want me to write about from the elements I already suggested in previous chapters, do tell me. Most of them will be written out one way or another, but I'd be happy to hear about your wishes!
> 
> Stay stunned!


	13. The shirt collector

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Here comes the new chapter.  
> I hope you'll like it.
> 
> WARNING: Homophobia, bigotry and self-hatred.

**1987**

Troy had been at that corner hall for almost fifteen minutes now, anxiously waiting for a glimpse of him. He knew his history class would soon end and his hands balled in nervous fists in anticipation. The bell rang. His heart quickened. The class door opened, spitting out its wave of students chatting energetically with each other. He sprained his neck, searching the crowd when his eyes spotted the soft auburn hair of the boy he hated the most.

_Will Byers. The Zombie boy._

God, Troy hated him, hated the way his big green eyes made his heart beat so fast, hated the burning in his throat, the tingle in his fingers when he saw him or thought of him, hated how thirsty Will Byers' sight made him. Watching him walk out of class in his nerd clothes and over packed bag slopped over his shoulder felt like walking in heat without water. He licked his lip and blinked, following his every move. His breath hitched in the back of his throat, his hands trembled, desperate for a touch. His skin was so pale and so smooth, it probably felt like silk. It made him want to cry.

Will smiled to a girl who was talking to him and Troy grimaced. Byers looked so beautiful when he smiled. Troy hated it. That boy was a curse. Byers took a turn in his direction and Troy jumped into action. The moment Will passed beside him, he walked in full view, forcing the other boy to brutally bump into him. The brief contact made his body vibrate all over and for a second, he was euphoric.

“Watch where you’re going, you disgusting fairy!” he spat angrily, waiting for Will to set the pyre on which he had walked ablaze.

Will glared at him hatefully and Troy’s head span with unwavering excitement. He had been waiting for this all morning.

“You were on my way,” Will vividly responded, “And for someone who keeps saying I’m disgusting, you tend to bump into me a little too much!”

The air left Troy’s lungs. He was swimming in his ocean of sick satisfaction. He longed for those confrontations, those moments when Will’s voice was directed at him, when his eyes were locked on him, his lovely face so close to his he could see the gold in those hypnotic pupils. Troy grunted in fueled anger at Will’s accusation, feeling the familiar pressure of denial tighten around his drumming heart.

“What?” Will continued, “Are you gonna hit me again? Are you that desperate for a touch?!”

Troy’s jeans became intensely uncomfortable and he wondered if Will would have talked to him in that tone in more heated, closeted situations. The thought almost made him feel faint. Will was still looking at him with hatred. Troy was about to retort something, desperate to hear Will’s voice again, when he saw Frog face emerge from the crowd and grab Will.

“Come on Will, he’s not worth it. Come on, we’ll be late for the next period.”

Anxiety gathered around Troy's heart at the prospect of Will leaving. No, their conversation wasn't over! Will couldn't stop talking now. He needed to have Will speak to him again. Will glared at Troy one last time before following Wheeler down the hall, swallowed by the dozens of students, Sinclair behind them. The red haired bitch hadn't moved though and was looking at him with this strange glimmer that he loathed. She shook her head and walked passed by him.

“Nice words work all the same, you know.”

She was gone before he had time to proceed her words, leaving him confused and thirsty again.

He really hated it, hated how his eyes always seemed to be able to find him in crowds even during lunch, hated that incessant feeling of starvation that accompanied him everywhere Byers was and everywhere he wasn't. He knew his schedule by heart, even better than his own, knew all his habits and hobbies. That cursed faggot had turned him into a perverted stalker. He looked over the tables, to their ridiculous little group and his heart ached. Byers was munching on his fries with his usual enthusiasm, laughing with Sinclair and Henderson. They were all eating together for once. Will's eyes darted up to Wheeler and his expression shifted immediately, passing from cheerful to pained, just as much as Troy was and Troy hated it.

It was obvious really. So obvious Troy didn't understand how could anyone with eyes miss this, the way Will looked at Wheeler, as if that waste of space were made of diamond and gold. He hated it. He hated the way Wheeler didn't look at Will even more. Wheeler was just too stupid to realize what he had when Troy would have sold his very soul out for a second of that fairy’s attention. Thinking on it, he had lost his soul or he wouldn't have been so obsessed in the first time. Yet again, he had always been obsessed with Byers, his disgusting cuteness and gentle demeanor, by the way his hands moved ever so precisely when he draw, obsessed by his open disinterest for traditional boys’ activities when Troy didn't have a choice but play baseball every damn weekend to make his dad proud.

He hadn't looked away from the former nerds table. Will was still staring at Frog face with that same nerve-wracking longing. It made him want to punch a wall. Troy was sure Will would have given himself to that bastard if asked, given all of him. Wheeler already owned his heart and soul. Will would have given him his body, would have let Wheeler touch him in all the ways Troy so desperately longed to. Wheeler certainly didn't deserve it. His fingers tightened around his fork.

His day had been over for an hour already but as usual, he stayed. The music room wouldn't be empty at this hour and there were still too many people around. The only person who knew of his little secret was Stanley, the school janitor. He probably wouldn't be able to play today. He didn't really mind. He had something else to keep him occupied.

He peeked into the stadium. Will’s class was playing basketball. As usual, Henderson scored quite a few times, being the Joke that he was. It was annoying and didn't hold Troy's attention very long. His eyes found Will effortlessly, in the stands as far away from the game as possible. He was sketching, lost in his own little world and Troy wondered if he was in it somehow. He watched him for a few minutes, observed him, drank in the features of his face, the angle of his elbow and the way he wrinkled his nose. It was endearing and Troy's body was painfully pulsing with want. He saw Byers look up to the game and followed his gaze up to Wheeler, leaned against the opposite wall, flirting with a girl who was drooling at him. He saw him look up at Will and wink like the playboy he believed he was. Will blushed immediately and averted his gaze. Troy shook his head. When would Wheeler stop playing with Byers like that? He had to know what he felt for him! It was impossible not to! Troy huffed and reported his attention back on Will, trying to ignore the little hopeful looks he sent in Wheeler’s direction. But Wheeler no longer paid him any heed, too busy scoring the chick over the basket.

When he was sure the changing rooms would be empty, he pushed the door open and walked in, following his familiar Thursday afternoon routine. He knew exactly what he was looking for. He scanned the clothes scattered on the benches and stopped when he found what he wanted. He knew Will’s dresser content by heart, could recognize every piece of clothes he wore. This one was one of his favorite. His heart quickened and he hurried to collect his new treasure, a black and blue vest. His hand trembled when he took it. It felt like touching a piece of Will. It always did. Will’s warmth was still over it and Troy’s knees almost gave in. He didn’t always steal the clothes. Most of the time, he only touched them, ran his fingers on the soft fabric, picturing Will’s body in it, imagining how it’d feel to have his hand on his clothed arm. He only took those he wanted most and he loved that vest. He put it in a plastic bag and hurried to leave. He couldn’t be seen.

Once safely locked in his car, he took the vest out of the bag with a desperate fervor and brought it to his nose to inhale sharply. Will’s scent hit him and he felt like floating. He put the vest away and started the engine, hurrying to drive back home so that he could be alone in his room with a piece of that boy he hated. He had a secret locker full of Will’s clothes. Over the months, he had collected quite a few of all kinds, shirts, vests and occasional underwear. He had truly felt like a perv the day he stole that brief but it was so worth it in the end that he had purposefully switched off his brain. He almost constantly switched off his brain when it came to Will. He had to. It was much better to live in denial and ignorance than face the ugly reflection of what he truly was.

“Troy?” his mother welcomed him from the kitchen, “Is that you?”

“Hey mom!” he greeted back, passing the lounge room to the kitchen where his mother was busy cooking dinner.

He grabbed a brick of orange juice from the fridge and looked back to the living room where the TV played, showing groups of people protesting in front of what probably was Washington DC.

“The demonstrations have dramatically increased these last months,” the news reporter said while the crowd grew more heated behind her, holding signs high above their heads.

Troy blinked. He recognised the gay flag and the usual protestations on the signs.

“They want President Reagan to act and take measures to tackle the epidemics,” the reporter continued.

“The only measure to take is to send those deranged souls to the Asylum so they can be treated. If such a thing is still possible,” he heard his mother say.

He frowned, “You think they can be cured?”

“I don't know… God has forsaken them. Poor souls. It makes me sad actually,” she turned to him with a smile, “Your dance is tomorrow, right?” He nodded. She continued, “Will you be going with that sweet girl? What was her name already?”

“Jessica.”

“Yes, Jessica! She’s very nice and so very pretty. You should take her,” she winked at him, “I met your father at a dance you know.”

He rolled his eyes. He had heard that story a thousands times over.

“Yes mom, I know. You told me.”

She smiled. He threw the empty brick of juice in the bin before leaving his mother to her usual tasks. He wasn't in the mood to chit chat absolute nonsense he didn't want to hear about. He trotted up to his room on the second floor, listening to the silence. He missed his brother. Steve had gone off to College two years ago and only came back for the holidays.

He found himself alone in his room, let his bag fall to the ground and jump backwards on his bed, thinking his mother's words over. He didn't want to go to the dance with Jessica. She was hot and popular and he knew he should have wanted to but he didn't. He had kissed her a few times but felt nothing. Worse than that, it disgusted him, like it was wrong or something which a silly thought. Jessica was gorgeous. He frowned and rose his head only to check on his discarded bag by the end of his bed. With a nervous swallow, he straightened up and pulled his new collection out of his bag, switching off his brain. Will’s vest still smelled like him and it brought tears to Troy’s eyes. He curled up on his bed around Will’s vest, deeply inhaling, finding comfort in the familiar scent and wondered what it’d feel like to have the owner of that vest here with him. His mind traveled back to the TV report and he began to sob quietly. Had God forsaken him too?

He didn't go to the dance with Jessica. The girl didn't understand his refusal and his mother was disappointed but he ignored them both. He clearly wasn’t in the mood to pretend he was interested. She made him physically ill. He had chosen to wear his usual tuxedo, the one he always wore during dances. In the depth of his mind, he wondered if Will liked it. He shook his head, exhausted to have his thoughts constantly perverted by this boy. What did he care if that faggot liked his outfit?!

The ballroom was packed when he arrived. His eyes immediately started scanning in search of Will. He found him, beautiful in his black tuxedo, stuck to Wheeler and his groupies. His heart began to race in his chest. He hadn't seen much of him today, only a bit during lunch and he was starving. As usual, the other boy was too busy staring at Wheeler with sick adoration, his eyes shining so bright they could have lit the entire room. He huffed in annoyance, distractedly accepting the glass James handed him and took a sip from it, wrinkling his nose at the bland taste.

The evening passed uneventfully. He drank punch spiked with the liquor his friends had brought over, ate a bit all the while observing the couples on the dancefloor and Will. The boy hadn’t left Wheeler’s side and Troy watched, morbidly enthralled by Wheelers’s little games. The way he kept elbowing Will, bending over him to whisper things in his ear that made the other boy smile and giggle, how he went to fetch Will punch and appetizers all the time, looking at him with a predatory glint and suave expression just to bring a blush on his cute little cheeks.

It made Troy's blood boil and the fact that he was getting tipsy wasn't exactly helping.

Did that idiot even realize how confusing his whole Casanova behavior was to Will? How it fed Byers’ delusional hopes that one day Wheeler might be sick with him too? It wasn’t that improbable actually. Will had already infected Troy somehow and Wheeler always had had that faggot vibe around him Troy hated. So them being fags together wouldn’t have been that surprising but Wheeler wasn’t like Byers. He wasn’t sick, not really. He was only playing.

He watched Will look at Wheeler as if the boy already were his boyfriend, watched his expression falter entirely when the actual girlfriend stole him away to the dancefloor, the couple leaving Will alone with a playful wink. Watched Will’s fairy heart break and Troy felt both happy and sad at the same time. He blinked. When he looked up again Will was gone. His heart clenched in his chest and he checked the room to see where the boy had left.

He shook, thirsty again. He switched off his brain, helped by the punch, and bolted on his feet to look for him, ignoring James’ weird looks, pretending he had to pee. He wasn’t exactly lying either.

He began to search almost hysterically every room, the school parklot, the toilets. For long minutes, he couldn't find him and feared he might have gone back home. It would have signed the end of Troy’s evening if he had.

He found him in the deserted stadium, in the middle on the playing field, hands in the pockets of his pants and his heart leapt painfully. He wanted to say something to trigger and start a conversation as he always did but Will turned to him before he had time to speak and he froze. He could see the tears on his face through the dark, rolling and glittering like a path on his soft looking cheeks.

“What do you want Harrington?” Will asked in a croaked voice, “Are you following me now?”

Troy breathed in deeply and took a few steps toward the crying boy.

“Sad your imaginary boyfriend won't let you suck his tiny cock?” he sneered.

Will sniffled, his parted lips linked by a thin trail of saliva and he looked so adorably sweet Troy wanted nothing more than make him his.

“Fuck you Harrington. Leave me alone.”

Troy ignored him. He needed him far too much to go away.

“He’ll never be like you, you know?” he attacked again.

Will didn’t say anything for long seconds. He stared at Troy with a defeated expression, sniffling pitifully.

“You don’t know anything,” he whispered.

They were so close, Troy could distinguish every detail of his face in the semi darkness.

“I know the way you look at him. Wheeler isn’t sick. He’s not a fag like you. I thought he’d be too but I was wrong. You’re the only one.”

“What do you want from me?” Will asked, looking at him with sad despair.

It was the first time in a long time Troy had seen him so frail, so broken. It made his heart ache. New tears fell on Will’s cheeks and lips and Troy’s buzzing brain switched off completely. Without even realizing it, he brought his hands to the boy’s face and framed it, trembling when his fingers finally got to touch the silky soft flesh of his wet cheeks. Will’s eyes widened immediately. Troy ignored him. He had never been that hungry, that famished for him.

“What do you see in him anyway?” he whispered, lost in himself, “He’ll never want you.”

More tears fell on the cheeks his thumbs were brushing, welcoming them on their tips, desperate to taste them. Will was stunned and looked at Troy with huge eyes. He was lovely and Troy’s heart was racing so fast in his chest it hurt. God, he hated that boy.

Before he had time to think, he leaned forward, closing the distance between them, and joined their lips, his hands framing his head completely, his chest pressed against his. Will’s lips were soft and salty. It was like tasting a distant dream and it left Troy floating in the air for the second that lasted that stolen kiss. Jessica's kisses never had that effect.

Realizing what he was doing, he pulled away brutally, as if burnt. Will hadn’t moved and was staring at him, completely dumbfounded, blinking. Troy's eyes widened in horror.

“If you tell anyone…” he said before running away.

God had forsaken him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hesitate to let me know what you thought of it :)


	14. The wise and the fool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He would fix things up. Maybe he could even talk to Will about his own situation, maybe Will could help. He smiled to himself. He was so happy to see him again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear all, new chapter! I hope you'll like it :)
> 
> WARNING: Homophobia, language.

**1995**

In his short time of existence, Mike had known quite a few glorious moments that he would remember fondly. First times mostly. There was his meeting with Will - the happiest moment of his life -, his first written campaign, his first bike, his first College year away from home. There were also the more embarrassing moments, the ones he forced to the side of his brain in disgust. His first time with a girl which had been a complete disaster. And of course, the worst first time of all, the one he touched himself to the mental image of Will, alone in his room, crying and crippled with shame. It was the moment he realized he had a problem, discovering feelings he’d kept hidden all along. Feelings he didn’t want and couldn’t push away.

Good moments. Dreadful moments. It was the flow of life after all and Mike knew this. But on this December, 12th 1995, Mike couldn't have been happier even if he tried. He just had received the most amazing news:

Will had broken up with Miguel.

_Will had broken up with Miguel!_

Mike bounced and smiled happily all over his room, repeating Dustin’s words over and over in his head just to make sure it was real and happening. The breakup was mutual apparently, both having reached a dead end in their relationship. But the result was the same. They were no longer dating and this was gold! No more annoying Alvarez parading everywhere like a peacock! Will was coming back to Hawkins _alone_  this time and Mike could barely wait. He missed him so terribly. God knew the damages the Alvarez twister had caused to their friendship. He would fix things up. Maybe he could even talk to Will about his own situation, maybe Will could help. He smiled to himself. He was so happy to see him again.

The reunion arrived faster than expected and he soon found himself on Dustin’s porche for the Party’s Winter break gathering. There were many planned ahead but this one was the very first, the moment they all found each other again and exchanged about their first part of the year. It really wasn’t anything fancy. Beers and pizzas, casual catch up and chit chat. Lucas was still mourning his latest break up. Max had had a quiet first semester and Jane was tired of school. Community college was a bore and she wanted to find a job, move to her own apartment and adopt a cat. Dustin was still being Dustin, huge and friendly, the glue to them all, their eternal support.

And Will. Beautiful, charismatic Will. A bit smaller than Mike but so smart and classy with his turquoise vest and dark denims. He wondered if all gay men were that classy. Thinking back on Miguel, clearly not. His heart had raced in his chest the moment he saw him. God, how he missed him, missed his sight and the sound of his voice. They hadn’t spoken yet. Will was avoiding him and Mike knew he somehow deserved it. But he was determined to fix things and make them right again. Will was single after all. Maybe he could have a chance if he tried…

He watched him talk with Lucas and Dustin, watched with narrowed eyes the way Will and Dustin kept holding hands while talking. Did they have to be so fucking tactile all the time? Had Dustin lied when he said he wasn’t into guys? He wasn’t into guys but he certainly looked like he was into Will! Their closeness annoyed Mike to no end, the way Dustin kept hugging Will, kissing his brow, telling him how pretty he was and how hot he made him feel. He knew Dustin was joking. It was unsettling at first but Dustin was like that. He remained silent, observing Will drink two beers and eat pizza.

The opportunity presented itself when Will rose from the couch to go for a smoke. He caught Dustin’s heavy gaze and rolled his eyes. Dustin could be worse than a Jewish mother at times. Steve had raised him well… He sighed, mentally prep-talking himself, and followed Will outside in the dark Winter cold. Cigarette breaks really had become their only catching up moments. It was odd.

He found him already smoking, cladded up in his heavy outerwear. With clammy hands, he slowly approached taking hesitant, almost fearful steps.

“Hey Will,” he greeted awkwardly.

Will lifted his head up and his green eyes turned cold.

“Hi.”

The answer had been whispered through ice and chilled Mike to the core more efficiently than the weather. He didn’t let it break his spirits and tried again. He couldn’t screw up this time.

“Do you have a cigarette?”

Will gave him a disdainful look and took a cigarette out of his pack, handing it over as if he were scooping up poop. Mike slipped it between his lips and Will brought up his firelight, unwavering. Mike inhaled into the flame, stealing one glance toward Will’s beautiful face. He nodded a thanks and took a short drag, giving himself countenance.

“How have you been?” he tried again.

“Good.”

Will wasn’t even looking at him. Mike inwardly winced. This wasn’t going as planned. He sighed, fumbled with his coat nervously. Long seconds dragged on during none spoke. Will wasn’t even acknowledging him. Mike had never felt so alone.

“Dustin told me you had broken up with Miguel…” he started, unsure. This probably wasn’t the best conversation starter but Mike was clearly too nervous to think up anything better.

Will didn’t even blink, “I did. I’m still gay though.”

Mike inwardly sighed. There it was again, Will’s gay pride aggressivity. He chose to ignore it.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered and saw Will frown, “Not about you being still gay! I know you’re gay for good. No. I’m sorry about you and Miguel. I’m sorry it didn’t work out. You were… nice together,” he stopped his rambling, the cold viciously biting the fingers that were holding the cigarette. He didn’t even feel like smoking. He had only gone out to talk to Will.

Will chuckled humorlessly, “Cut the crap Wheeler. I know what you thought of him and our relationship. And before you start bitching again, know that our decision was mutual. I’m good.”

Mike bit his lip, watching Will take a drag from his cigarette, desperately longing to be that cigarette.

“That’s cool if you are…” Silence settled again and Mike shifted from one feet to the other, “Are you… Are you seeing someone else?” he swallowed nervously.

Will raised his brow, his cigarette stuck bewteen parted lips.

“Why?” he sneered, taking a drag, “You’re interested?”

Mike swallowed. He knew Will was being sarcastic. If only Will really knew…

“I’m just asking.”

“I haven’t sucked anyone’s cock lately if that’s what you wanna know.”

Mike bit his lips but abstained from answering. When Will was aggressive like that, he was unreasonable. He stared at his profile, studied him. His skin was paler and hair a bit shorter. He looked so cute it made Mike all warm inside.

“You cut your hair?” he said again after seconds of silence, “Looks good. Your face is very symmetrical.”

Will blinked with a confused pout, “Uhm… Thanks… I guess…”

Mike gulped nervously. He was awful at flirting and Will clearly wasn’t being receptive.

“Will you be staying the whole night?” he continued painfully.

Will shook his head, “No. I’m going to the Burrow, meeting with Pit and the others.”

 _Pit and the others_. Will’s queer friends. The Burrow was a gay bar in Indianapolis where Will often went, sometimes even with Dustin and it made Mike’s blood boil. He had met his friends once, last June for Pride and he truly hadn't felt that uncomfortable in a while.

He grimaced in spite of himself, “Come on Will. You can’t ditch us for them just after coming back?!” He was jealous.

Will glared at him, “I’m not asking for your permission. It’s Pit’s birthday. I’m not missing it.”

Mike snorted disdainfully, “Are you getting him a feather dress to match his pink little purse?”

Mike didn't know many gay people. He knew Will and Miguel who looked normal enough. Pit however was a bit of a caricature, very effeminate and queer as hell. It made Mike awfully uneasy.

Will blinked calmly, cold as ice.

“Oh come on Will. Do admit he’s ridiculous with his manners and gay accent.”

Will’s green eyes grew darker, “I haven't traveled back to Hawkins to listen to your homophobic garbage. I have Loonie for that. Don’t you dare insult my friends again even you don't like them.”

“I never said I didn't like them. I just don't understand why they have to be so…. So…”

Will narrowed his eyes dangerously and Mike knew this conversation would lead to nowhere good, “So what? Go ahead Mike. So what?”

“So _gay!_ ”

Will’s mouth contorted in a grimace.

“There _are_ gay.”

“You’re gay too and you’re normal.”

It was meant as a compliment but Will didn't take it as such.

“There’s nothing wrong with Pit. He’s just as normal as everybody else!”

Mike immediately struck back defensively, “I know, I know. I didn’t mean it like that!”

“Then how did you mean it?”

“It’s just… I don’t understand why he has to make it so visible. Why does he have to make it show so much? He’s gay, we got it. No need to turn himself into a caricature. It's grotesque."

“And what kind of a caricature do you think you are?!”

Mike sighed. This really wasn’t going as planned, “Will…”

“No, no, no Mike. Answer me. What exactly do you think you are with your Alpha stud attitude?!”

“A man. A normally constructed man.”

“Pit is normally constructed. Gay people are normally constructed.”

“Some yes. Others… Well… Nobody asked them to be so gay!”

Will bared his teeth heinously, “Nobody asked you to be an asshole. But that’s what you are. An asshole and not the kind I like to lick!”

Mike grimaced in disgust, “Ugh Will, that’s gross. I don't want to know about your gay stuff.” But Will’s words ignited a strange fire within Mike and he knew he’d have trouble sleeping that night.

“You’re a disappointment,” Will crushed his cigarette butt in the ashtray, his eyes shining with birthing tears he had trouble to hold back, “You’ll always be nothing but a disappointment.”

He began to walk away, his body projecting all sorts of negative emotions. Mike sighed, his arms lifted from his sides in despair.

“Oh come on Will! I didn’t mean it in a bad way. Pit is cool. It’s just…”

“That he’s a fucking faggot, I get it.”

“Will…”

“I have to go. I’m having a party with my faggot friends,” he sneered, “You know, a nice little party between fairies… And we’re all gonna take each other in line because that’s what faggots always do!” he spat and Mike sighed again.

“Will!” It was Dustin’s voice. Mike hadn’t even realized he has walked out on them.

“Sorry Dust. I can’t. He’s a douche. I promised Pit I’d stop by anyway. You’ll be joining us?”

Dustin nodded, “Yeah… I’ll be there around ten.”

Will nodded, “See you then,” he sniffled and gave Mike his most heated glare, “This really wasn’t a pleasure,” he turned to Dustin who looked so sad and embarrassed it made Mike want to crawl into the ground, “Please Dustin, don’t invite me anymore when he’s here. He’s ruining everything.”

Dustin nodded painfully and Mike watched Will trot down the stairs, slam the door of his car shut and start up the engine. The car disappeared onto the road in a flash leaving them alone in the Winter night. He sighed, feeling like a fool. What an absolute disaster! He shook his head, his nose itching and eyes burning. He could feel Dustin’s disapproving glare right behind him.

“He hates me…” he said pitifully.

 _“Nobody asked them to be so gay!”_ Dustin quoted, “Really Mike?! You’ve said some shit before but you’ve truly outdone yourself this time. It was both fascinating and painful to watch. I kept wondering when you’d stop talking. You didn’t. You went all the way to the curtain call. Impressive. You’re lucky Will didn’t punch you. He gave guys black eyes for less than that.”

Mike huffed but didn’t say anything. He sat on the bench, his hands folded in his lap. Dustin joined him.

“I screwed up. I screwed up big time,” Mike whined.

“Can’t say you haven’t.”

“Why does it always end up like this? Why can’t we have a normal conversation like we used to?”

“Because you say horrible things without even realizing it?”

“I didn't mean any of this in a bad way…”

“It was uncalled for. Rude, condescending and downright homophobic,” Mike bit his lip at Dustin's hard voice, “You can’t say stuff like that to Will. It’d be like talking about slave culture to Lucas. It’s inappropriate Mike.”

Mike sighed dejectedly, “I guess…”

“No, no. You don't guess. I’m telling you.” They were silent for a little while, Mike finishing the cigarette Will had provided. He was a complete fool, “And what was that shit about Will’s face being symmetrical?” Dustin inquired with a grimace.

“It was a compliment…”

Dustin snorted, “Yeah… Bit of advice, work on your compliments, man. That was cringey as hell. You say that to a girl, you go home alone. Worst pickup line ever.”

“It wasn't a pickup line!” Mike growled defensively.

Dustin gave him a long knowing look, “Say what you want about Pit but the guy could teach you a thing or two about wooing a guy properly. God knows you need it…”

“I'm not wooing Will!” he vividly countered, offended. It couldn't show that much.

Dustin turned to look at him with a small smirk and apologetic eyes that twinkled with mirth and knowledge. Mike averted his gaze, disgusted with himself.

“Does it show that much?”

“Oh no. Not a chance. You don’t score someone by insulting their friends and community. Wrong move, man. Very wrong. Especially with Will who has very little patience for bigotry.”

Mike bit his lip, eyes stinging with unshed tears. The cold around them was beginning to burn his cheeks and he could no longer feel his nose and fingers.

“I like him…” he whispered in a soft, broken voice.

“I know,” Dustin’s voice was strong and Mike turned to him. He was staring right at him with so much intensity, it forced Mike to look away. He almost felt violated.

“It’s even worse than that. I think… I think I’m in love with him… How could that happen… I’m not gay. I know I’m not. I like girls.

“You can like both. It’s called being bisexual. It’s a thing.”

Mike sighed dejectedly, “Awesome.”

Dustin huffed, “Oh come on Mike, stop it already. There’s nothing wrong with that.”

“Easy for you to say.”

The other man smirked mysteriously, “You think I have never been confused? That I have never questioned myself? I’ve had crushes on boys too you know. I could go on and on about Steve. I literally worshipped the guy when I was younger, desperate for the slightest of his attention. I would have done anything to make him see me. He made me blush like crazy! Even now when he’s back in town, my tummy’s making the butterfly dance!”

Mike blinked, “You like both too?”

Dustin bit his lip and shook his head, “I’ve thought about it but no, I don’t think I really do. Not in that way. I mean, I can have crushes but I’m not sexually attracted to other boys. I like women exclusively.”

“So all your gay jokes are just that, jokes.”

“It’s not because I don’t get hard for guys that I’m disgusted by the idea of being close to one I really care about.”

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“It means that sexuality is complicated Mike. Especially when you free yourself from social pressures.”

“Is this about Will? You two look awfully close.”

Dustin chuckled, “I love Will. I don’t blame you for falling for him. He’s a jewel.”

Mike studied him for long seconds, “Did anything ever happen?” He wasn’t even sure he wanted to know.

Dustin shrugged, “We kissed once. It was during that party at Dennis last summer. I had spent all evening with Will. Things were already becoming tough between him and Miguel. They were already talking about breaking it up. You were off with Charlene and I went home alone with Will. We were heavily intoxicated. I was drunk and confused. It wasn’t the first time he got me confused. He’s good at it. But this time I was in a different mood. We shotgunned and made out on my bed.”

Mike was stunned. He had always found Dustin’s behavior ambiguous but he thought this was just for show. Dustin had kissed Will. Shotgunned with Will. The thought made him shiver.

“You just kissed?” his voice was barely audible even to his own ears.

“I groped him a little above his jeans. We were too high to get hard anyway.”

“Did you like it?”

“Yes, it was hot. Will is a great kisser.”

Mike swallowed nervously, his heart in the back of his throat. He wanted to know more about Will’s kissing skills. The thought was making his mouth water.

“Could you have done more, if you hadn’t been that high?”

Dustin shrugged, “Probably. I wouldn’t mind making Will feel good. I probably wouldn’t go very far but I wouldn’t mind touching.”

Mike was confused, “So you’re bisexual too?”

“No. Because it wouldn’t arouse me. I don’t have the urge to put his cock in my mouth. I don’t have sexual fantasies about him.”

“But you love him?”

“He’s my Captain. It’s a shame really. I’d love to date him but I’d make him unhappy. I need women. I can’t touch a guy for pleasure. I don’t get my rocks off it. That’s the difference between you and I,” Mike swallowed. Dustin insisted softly, “You’re sexually attracted to Will aren’t you?”

That was the question Mike wanted to avoid at all costs. He sighed and looked down, defeated.

“Yeah…”

“Are you sexually attracted to other boys?”

“I don’t know.”

Dustin nodded slowly, “Have you ever thought about… trying and see for yourself?”

Mike frowned, “With who? You?”

Dustin rolled his eyes, “No, not me you silly! With a boy who likes other boys for real.”

“No!” It was unthinkable.

“What do you have to lose?”

“I’m not a fag,” he shook his head obstinately, earning an aggravated sigh from Dustin who looked exasperated.

“Come on Mike, that’s enough now!

“I’m not like that Dustin ok? I don’t want to feel this way.”

“We feel the way we feel. We can’t control it. So either you accept it or you keep wallowing in ignorance and self-denial. Your choice.”

“What would you do?” Mike asked pitifully, turning to Dustin for guidance.

“I’d go for it. I wanted to kiss Will. I kissed Will and it was great. And if I ever want to do more with a boy someday, I’ll fucking do more.”

“With Will?”

“Will isn’t a gay experiment machine. But if the occasion presents itself then yes, I’d love to.”

“You’re not scared?”

“Scared about what?”

“I don’t know… It must be… odd…”

“It’s just a body Mike. You have the same stuff down there. There’s nothing wrong with pleasure and bodies.”

“I don’t want to have anything up my ass…” he shuddered.

“Then don’t do that. I never said you had to do that! I’d never do that either.”

“And how am I supposed to have sex with other boys if I don’t do that?”

“Well, you can be the one to stick it! Works just as well!”

Mike had a grimace of disgust, “I don’t want to stick anything in anyone’s ass! That’s gross! We poop from there!”

“People clean themselves you know? It’s called taking a shower.”

“You don’t shower up there.”

“People who do that do.”

“Ew! That’s disgusting! I’m never doing anything like that.”

“Then don’t! There are other ways to be with boys that don’t necessarily include penetration.”

“How would you know?”

“I talk to people and I document myself. Something you should probably start doing aswell.”

“I want Will.”

Dustin chuckled, “Then you better upgrade your behavior and gain some skills because Will clearly isn’t as stuck up as you!” Mike glared at him and Dustin sobered up, “Look Mike, you’re confused and scared, I get it. It’s perfectly normal to be confused and scared. But you really need to escape that little box in which you got yourself stuck. As long as you see the world in black and white, you’re screwed. Free yourself. Live.”

“I don’t know if I can do that.”

“The decision is yours man. Just know that Will is a shooting star. If you want to catch him, you'd better be quick or he'll slip away for good."

Mike was silent for a little while. He clearly didn’t know why they had talked about that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how did you like annoying Mike?!
> 
> I love Will/Dustin  
> I'm going to write an E rated OS just about them for those who are interested.
> 
> Don't hesitate to let me know what you thought of it!  
> Friendly reminder; I LOVE comments!
> 
> Also, two words for next chapter => SMUT, Paris
> 
> Stay tuned :)


	15. Fever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear all, new chapter!  
> Hope you'll like it :)
> 
> WARNING: SMUT, HEAVY, HEAVY SMUT, language, mild biophobia

**1999**

They had been in Paris for a little over than two weeks and Will wanted to say that being here with Mike was great, that they were finally catching up after all those years apart, that he really was having a wonderful time. But it would have been a lie. Being here with Mike was… awkward, like a strange combination of familiar and intrusive. He no longer knew Mike. They hadn’t had a single meaningful conversation in years and he truly didn’t know how to talk to this man. Everything seemed complicated. What food and drinks to buy, schedules, what to watch on TV, how to behave in general.

They weren’t really friends anymore and they weren't lovers. They were two strangers trying to tame the other and communicate and it was awkward. Awkward to the point of being near painful. Sure, they had played tourists, visited the Eiffel Tower and all of Paris museums. But all had felt fake, forced, leaving them in regular silence that made the whole visit uncomfortable in the end. They would just walk side by side, Will desperately trying not to look too much, ate in silence, gave unrelated anecdotes that the other couldn’t quite understand and just plain wonder what the Hell they were doing here.

Will certainly regretted his decision.

He couldn’t be himself, couldn’t speak the way he wanted to, couldn’t dress the way he wanted to, act like he always did. He couldn’t go the gay bars he had heard about for fear of spooking Mike, couldn't hook up with cute boys either. Sure, Mike was apparently having a guy phase but he wasn't like Will. It was just… something.

People had been rather surprised when they announced they were going together. Will’s mother frowned, telling him to be careful and not get his heart broken again. Jim shared her thoughts. Jane and Jonathan couldn’t stop frowning. Only Dustin remained his usual cheerleader self, making Will swear to bring him a sex tape of their passionate reunion, especially if Will topped again.

There had been no passionate reunion of course and Will hadn't topped anyone in months. He was getting more and more frustrated as the days went. Mike wasn't exactly helping, the thought of him naked in the shower, just across the wall, leaving Will hard and panting. Will told Dustin on the phone who made the joke that he should have come instead of Mike just so that he could be the one checking Will out.

“Are you ok Will?”

Will shook his head, blinking back into consciousness in his glass of wine. Mike was staring at him with a worried frown. The kind of frown he used to have when they were children.

“You look edgy.”

Will shrugged, snuggling into the couch, “I’m fine. Just a bit tired.”

“Are you anxious about your internship?” Mike pressed softly.

I’m anxious because I want you.

“No… Not really… I’ll see how that goes…”

They went back to being silent, Will sipping from his glass absentmindedly. He could feel Mike’s heavy gaze on him. He didn’t understand why Mike kept staring at him like this. It made him nervous.

“Do you regret I’m here?!” Mike suddenly whispered.

“What? No! Why would you say that? I’m super happy you're here with me!”

“You look nervous and uncomfortable…” Mike looked down, his face expressing nothing but complete sadness and it hurt Will deep, “Like I’m gonna snap or something…”

“I’m not… It's just… It’s nothing.”

He took a sip from his glass.

“Spit it.”

What was he supposed to say? Mike was still staring at him expectantly. He looked so pretty, with his big doe eyes and lush black hair. Will wanted so very much to run a hand into those unruly curls, touch his cheek, lean forward to kiss those lips… Amsterdam burnt back into his memory and he thought his heart would turn to smoke.

God, what a fool he had been for believing he was over him. Miguel had been right all along. He was still hopelessly in love with that boy. He was an idiot.

“Come on, Will,” Mike insisted, “You can talk to me you know…”

Will shrugged, uncomfortable, “It’s just... I have never stayed so long without being with someone… I’m not… used to it… I feel a little… Lonely...”

This was disaster.

Mike smirked, “Horny Byers?!”

Warmth spread through Will’s cheeks, “Yeah…” He felt awfully self-conscious.

“How long has it been?” Mike asked casually.

Could they really talk about things like this? They had never really had any conversations like this before. It wasn't like Will could confide about his gay sex life to Mike. It usually was Dustin's role. Beside, he didn’t want Mike to freak out and think Will was going to assault him or something.

“Three months…” Will whispered.

Mike quirked an eyebrow, looking stunned, “You’ve never stayed more than three months without fucking?!”

So they were talking about things like this!

Will shook his head, “No…”

“What’s stopping you now? I’ve seen a few guys flirt with you. There was this guy yesterday in Trocadéro who was so into you. You rejected him. Why?”

The guy had been hitting on Will with as much subtlety as a Redneck in Brookling. Right beside Mike. With Mike being so cute and so out of reach. Will hadn’t felt that alone in a while.

He shrugged, “Not my type…”

“He was cute.”

“He was blond. I don’t like blonds.”

“That’s why you dated Andrew for almost a year!”

“Andrew was an exception. And we never properly dated. Not my fault if he doesn’t understand the concept of friends with benefits. I never asked him to get attached like that. If I had known he’d be so clingy, I would have stuck it elsewhere!”

Mike snorted, “And you say I’m the macho one!”

“I’m not macho. I'm gay. I can’t be macho with another guy. It just doesn't work.”

“Yeah. If you say so…”

Will rolled his eyes, “What about you,” he challenged instead, “What was the longest for you?”

Knowing Mike as he did, probably no more than 24 hours.

“Two years…”

Will choked on his wine, “Two years?!”

“Yes.”

He blinked. Ok, maybe he didn’t know Mike very well anymore.

“How is that even possible? Ran out of candidates?”

Mike shrugged, “No… I just don’t do it if I’m not in love. Contrary to you, casual sex doesn't interest me. So…” Will stared at him with huge eyes, unable to find words. Mike rolled his eyes, “I know, I’m a romantic idiot.”

“No! It’s just… I didn’t think you… I mean…” Will stuttered.

“You thought I was a dog rutting on anything I’d get my hands on.”

“Well… Yeah.”

“Sorry to disappoint.”

“But in High School…”

Mike shrugged, “I didn’t do it all that much. It was lots of talking you know… I wasn’t that active… I paraded a lot, kissed a lot, talked a lot, cowarded a lot...” Will nodded slowly, still stunned, “The first time was actually a complete disaster,” Mike continued, “I wanted to play Casanova… I ended up lasting ten minutes and I hurt the girl. Awful!” Will chuckled. It really wasn’t how he’d pictured it, “How was yours? Told me it was with Troy…,” Mike huffed, “Troy!”

Will smiled fondly, losing himself to memory, “It was pretty sweet actually. Troy was so gentle, so patient. We had already done a couple of stuff before but this time we went all the way. He topped. I was completely inexperienced. And he was so sweet. I was so scared. I didn’t know what to expect. I had always heard sex between two boys was painful and a bit disgusting. It wasn’t. It was like the biggest of hugs. One of my fondest memory.”

“I’m sorry for what happened to him…” Mike said softly

“Yeah, me too.”

“It must have been such a releif for you when James was sentenced.”

Will shrugged, “It didn’t bring him back.”

Mike had a small pout, “No, it didn’t.”

They went silent for a moment. Mike poured them more wine that they kept sipping slowly. Will was warm and tipsy. The wine was getting to his head.

“You always knew you were gay?” Mike asked.

Will nodded, “Yes.”

“How did you know?”

Will froze. _You_. “It was kind of obvious,” he looked up to see Mike stare at him with wide dark eyes, “What about you? How did you decide you suddenly…”

“Swang both ways?” Mike completed.

Will nodded, swallowed. _Both ways._ Only half. Not like Will. Not really. It brought a pang of longing in Will, reminding him that he’d never be enough even if he ever was something.

“Yeah…”

Mike shrugged, “I don’t really know. I mean, it happened.”

Will arched his brow, “You mean you woke up one day thinking Imma try dudes and see if I like it?”

“Sort of…”

Will snorted, “Have you ever been in a relationship with a guy?”

“No. Just sex.”

“And you like it?”

Mike tilted his head to look at Will strangely, “Didn’t it show when you and I hooked up?” Will blinked. Now they were breaching the topic Will absolutely wanted to avoid. Especially with wine in his system, “I wasn’t faking it you know. I meant it when I said I had a great time.”

Will nodded shakily.

“And if you want to hook up with a guy you meet in a bar then by all means do. You’re not gonna shock me. Don’t frustrate yourself. I’m a man with needs too. Trusay, they don’t seem to be as strong as yours, but I know what it feels like.”

“I’m not having sex with a stranger with you in the next room. It’s weird.”

“You don’t have to stay here,” Mike shrugged.

Will shook his head. He knew he didn’t owe Mike anything. He was an adult and free to do as he pleased. Yet, the thought of being intimate with someone else than Mike was unappealing for a reason. He wasn’t just horny. He was Mike starving.

“I’ll survive. Beside, the internship will start soon. That’ll keep me occupied.”

There was a long silence. Will finished his glass. Poured himself another.

“You know…” Mike said slowly, licking his lip, “I could… help you… If you want...”

Will chuckled, the sound resonating in his glass, “You gonna get me boys? That’s cute!”

Mike shook his head, “No. I mean… I could… help you… Like, _help_ you.”

Mike looked up, licking eyes with Will, his expression serious and a bit shy and Will swallowed thickly. This couldn’t be happening again. He couldn’t be that lucky.

“Are you offering to be my boytoy?” he said with a forced smile, playing the nervousness off with a joke.

He expected Mike to back away, end this unbearable tension. But Mike’s expression hardened and he barely blinked his answer.

“Why not?”

Will’s heart missed a beat. Heat gathered on his brown and his throat ran dry.

“Be careful Wheeler, I could take you on your words…” he took a sip of wine to give himself countenance.

“Or you could just _take_ me.”

Will choked on his wine, almost spilling the liquid through his nose. He coughed loudly, wiping his eyes, before staring at Mike half stunned, half angry. What kind of games was Mike playing? This wasn’t cool, wasn’t cool at all…

“Please, don’t say stuff like that!”

“Why?”

“Because!”

“I’m serious Will. If you’ll have me, I’m all yours.”

Will’s head was spinning and it wasn't all due to the wine. Never in his twenty seven years of existence had he thought he’d hear those words from Mike’s mouth other than in his heated teenage dreams. He looked up, lips parted, heart racing wild in his chest. Mike hadn't looked away.

“I’m not asking for your hand in marriage,” Mike continued, “I won’t pull a Andrew on you, don’t worry. I’m just saying if you think I can help relieve the tension, then I’m here. I’d be more than happy to be your boytoy!” he winked.

Will felt like a cornered animal. He was afraid, terrified even. He saw himself at the age of fifteen again, masturbating for the first time on Mike’s image, feeling like a creep afterwards. And there was Mike, offering himself as fuck buddy. Did things like this ever happen in real life? Will wasn’t so sure.

“I thought you didn’t do casual sex.”

Mike’s eyes flickered up and down, his tongue darted to poke his lower lip.

“I can make an exception for you.”

Will swallowed, “I don’t know Mike.”

Casual sex with Mike? Friends with benefits with Mike? _Oh, the terrible idea!_ It was the straightest road to emotional wrecking.

Mike seemed to hesitate before putting his empty glass on the floor and shuffling slowly toward Will who was still frozen on his couch. Will watched Mike put tentative hands on his face.

“I’m not pressuring you,” he said softly, “I’m just giving you the option. I loved our moment in Amsterdam and I’d love to repeat it. That’s all.”

“Did I live up to my reputation?” Will joked.

“You exceeded it.”

Will had trouble breathing. Mike was so close. Too close. The wine had flushed his pale cheeks and the reflection of the dim lightning seemed to make his pupils dance. Only drawings could be that beautiful and Will had lost himself.

“Mike…”

He blinked, breathed out. Mike smiled. Their lips met. Will’s heart stopped. He felt like a teenager again. The kiss was soft and rather chaste.

“You sure you don't have a problem with this?” Will asked.

“With being your boytoy? Not at all.”

They resumed kissing. Will forgot where he was. Mike opened his mouth, letting Will in. His hands flew to Mike’s arms, his neck. He never wanted to stop kissing him.

“Shall we move this to the bedroom?” Mike proposed against Will’s lips.

“The bedroom?”

“I’m a romantic.”

Will chuckled, rose on his feet. Mike offered his hand and led them to his room. Will didn't waste any time. He assaulted Mike with sweet kisses as Mike let himself fall on the bed, Will on top of him. Will’s hands found their way under Mike’s shirt, sliding on his skin, palming his ribs, his lips nibbling on Mike’s pulse point like a famished vampire. He was losing control, letting his naturally dominant side take over. He bit Mike’s cheek, kissed it. Kissed his lips, bit into them, his nails gazing the soft flesh of Mike’s toned stomach. It was so much more intense that the first time they had found themselves in this position. Will wanted to eat him whole.

He grinded his hips into Mike, letting him feel the hardness imprisoned in his jeans as a promise of what was to come, his hands pining his wrists to the mattress. Mike moaned loudly. Because a guy was pressing his hard cock into him, manhandling him, ready to top the shit out of him.

Will froze, suddenly retreating.

“Sorry…” he said, short of breath.

Mike frowned, raising on his elbows. He looked completely ruined with his hair a mess and cheeks flushed.

“Will, what's wrong?”

“I got a little bit carried away…”

“Isn't it the point?”

“I don't want to overwhelm you.”

“Why would you overwhelm me?”

Will shook his head, faint with arousal and embarrassment, “It’s just... I don’t want to… you know… spook you or something…”

Mike rolled his eyes, “Oh no! Not this again.”

“It’s just I know you’re not…” he lowered his eyes, “not really like me. That you’re having a bit of a guy phase but…”

“A guy phase?” Mike repeated slowly and Will sighed, looked away in shame and frustration.

Mike rose from the bed and began pacing. Will had stopped talking, watching him.

“Ok…” Mike said in a voice than wanted to be heard.

“Mike…”

“Listen to me, Will. I am _not_ having a _guy phase_. I like girls. It’s true. I like their bodies. I like boobs. I like pussy. I like having sex with girls. They turn me on,” Will swallowed in disgust, “But, I like boys too. Just as much. I like kissing boys, touching boys. _Sexually_. Their bodies make me hard just as much. Painfully hard. I like feeling their hard cock in my hand, on my tongue. I _love_ giving head. It’s probably the one thing I like doing best. Maybe more than licking pussy. I just love it. I love sucking. I love swallowing,” he stopped to look at Will, a bit of folly dancing in his eyes, “I _loved_ having you inside me,” Will closed his eyes and let go of the breath that was stuck in his throat, “It was… There’s no word to describe what having your beautiful cock pounding inside me felt like. I’d want to feel it everyday,” Will swallowed. Mike locked eyes with him, “I want you to fuck me so _hard_ , I won’t be able to walk straight afterward.”

Will’s eyes grew huge, Mike’s crude words almost making him shy.

“I know you don’t believe me” Mike continued, “That you think I’m just _experimenting_. I’m not. I want you. So very much. And I want you to top, Will. I like this dominant, aggressive side of you. It’s hot. It makes me go nuts. You have no idea how much.”

“Mike…”

Mike crossed the distance between them and touched Will’s cheek softly, looking him in the eye.

“You’re not going to _overwhelm_ me. You’re not going to shock me. You're not going to spook me. I want this. I want to feel you in all the ways you want to feel me.”

Will swallowed. Mike kissed the tip of his nose.

“Can we resume what we were doing or are you going to have another biphobic meltdown?!” he said with a small smile.

Will rolled his eyes, “I’m not being biphobic.”

“A little. But that’s ok. I’m used to it.”

Will looked down, feeling stupid. Mike lifted his chin up with a finger, smiling gently at him.

“I'm joking, Will. I understand your fears. But there’s no need for them. I swear.” Will licked his lip nervously, “I know I gave you a hard time back in the day. That I said really nasty things. Homophobic things. I know. I remember. I was lost and confused and I’m sorry. I’m sorry for being insensitive to you when we were younger. Man, I didn't even realize you were dating Troy!”

“No one knew. Except for Dustin and my sister. And even then, they didn't know right away. Only after he had died.”

“I should have known. I should have seen. I was your best friend and I snubbed you, too preoccupied by my own bullshit to pay attention to you. I should have supported you. I didn't. And for that, I’m sorry. But it’s over now. It took me long enough but I found myself. You don't have to be walking on eggs around me anymore.”

Will smiled. Mike mimicked him.

“Kiss me,” Will said softly.

Mike obliged. Their lips met again. They fell back on the bed. Will removed Mike’s shirt. Mike moaned. He kissed his bare chest, let his hands roam on his hot skin.

“What would you like?” Will asked, looking at Mike's flushed face in adoration.

Mike arched his brow, lovely in this position.

“I’m your boytoy,” he said with a suggestive smirk, “You tell me.”

Will’s breath caught in his throat. Not even in his wildest dreams did Mike behave so… offered… If this was a dream, he never wanted to wake up.

“I didn't take you for a sub.”

“Usually, I’m not. But for you, I’d be anything.”

Will kissed him urgently, unable to express in words the overwhelming gratitude he was feeling at that very moment. Mike giving himself to him like this was more than he could bear.

His lips became more aggressive, hungrier, thirstier. He wanted to devour this man moaning beneath him, have him entirely. Absorb him until they became one.

His hands grabbed Mike’s hips. He bit into them. Opened the belt of his jeans. Ran his nose on his crotch, feeling the delicious hardness pulsing underneath. Mike hard for him. A dream. A gift.

_“Will…”_

Mike was whimpering, whining, his hips bucking into Will’s face. This made Will smile playfully. He looked up. Mike was a mess on his pillow, biting his lip, eyes tight shut, cheeks red with lust. He was so beautiful. It took all of Will’s restraint not to hurry fetch a pen and draw him like this.

“Boytoy wants something?” he asked with a dirty little smirk.

Mike didn't respond. He just bucked his hips more adamantly, moaning loudly. Will chuckled, opening Mike's jeans and ran a gentle finger on the hard line of Mike’s erection through the briefs.

“God Mike. You’re so very, very hard baby.”

Mike moaned his answer, jumping on the mattress under Will’s touch.

Will freed him. The hard, red bulge sprang out heavily.

“Oh baby…” Will whispered, taking it in his hand.

It was warm and so very soft. Shaved too. Completely shaved.

“No hair? Will asked.

Mike shook his head, “I don’t like it. I hope you don’t mind.”

“Not at all.”

He removed Mike’s pants, Mike raising his hips to help him. The hairless skin made his shaft even more inviting and his mouth watered in anticipation. He licked his lip and leaned down, running his tongue on the tip, tasting the uniqueness that was Mike. He hummed. Mike. His Mike. His dream.

He began to suck slowly, taking his time to savor him. He could have spent an eternity with Mike’s cock coating his tongue.

He licked the length. Mike spread his legs, exposing himself to Will. His inner thighs were shaved too. Will couldn't stop himself from parting his buttcheeks wider, his eyes bulging at the vision of the pink hairless rosebud in the center.

“Please Mike,” he whispered, “Let me eat you out. You cannot present that lovely little rosebud and not let me sink my tongue into it.”

He heard Mike moan above him.

“I don't want to disgust you,” Mike said.

Will chuckled, “I’m feeling a lot of things right now babe and I can assure you that disgust is not in the package. You’re lovely. God, so lovely.”

“I’m yours,” Mike whispered.

Will almost growled at his answer and leaned forward, closing his mouth on the rim. He played with it with the tip of his tongue, his own head nearly exploding with too much arousal. He sank it in slowly, feeling the hard walls pulse around his tongue. Mike was still very, very tight.

He began to circle and jerk his tongue in and out, licking the rim and pushing back in again, opening him gently.

 _“Oh… Will…”_ Mike moaned.

Will slightly moved to the left to open the drawer of the nightstand and reach for the lube.

He stepped back, replaced his tongue with his finger, tickling the anus gently, sinking his finger into Mike’s moist warmth.

“Please, Will… Fuck me…” Mike whined above him.

Will shook his head, focusing on his task.

“You’re not ready. I need to prepare you good first. Won’t hurt you love.”

“Then let me blow you while you prepare me. Please. Wanna taste you too.”

Will looked up, “Wanna do a 69?”

Mike smirked, “You betcha!”

Will chuckled, straightened up and turned on his knees, slipping his leg above Mike’s head, feeling a little self-conscious. He pressed up against Mike’s body, exposing himself to Mike as he never had before.

“Ow… Love the view…” Mike purred, licking the underside of Will’s balls before letting his cock fall into his eager mouth.

Will choked a bit, grabbing Mike’s shaft to suck on the head too, his hands spreading him open again. He uncapped the bottle of lube and poured a generous amount on Mike’s slick little hole. He pushed a gentle finger in with the lube, searching for Mike’s bundle of pleasure.

Mike was still blowing him, taking almost all of him down his wet throat and it was taking all of Will's control to stay focused and not hurt him by accident.

He circled his finger, found the small gland and pressed on it gently while widening Mike’s rim with a second finger. Mike moaned loudly, almost screaming around his cock and the vibration made Will growl.

Mike let go of Will’s cock.

“Can I finger you too?” he asked.

Will nodded, completely drowned on Mike.

He felt a tentative finger breach in slowly. Without lube it stang and Will winced.

“Gimme the lube. Don’t wanna hurt you.”

Will handed him the bottle and Mike coated Will with it, sinking his finger back in gently. Will moaned, doing the same thing to Mike. It was overwhelming.

Mike pushed his finger deeper, pressing against his gland and Will blinked. He hadn't been touched liked this in a while. He really didn't like bottoming and would only bottom for Mike. And probably Dustin too if Dustin ever asked.

Mike was shy, however and didn't stretch him. The touch remained soft and shallow.

“Can I taste you like you tasted me?” Mike asked.

Will nodded. He would have never dared ask this to Mike. His sweet tongue began to play with him softly and Will parted his fingers inside to widen him more. It was all too intense, the feeling of Mike’s tongue against his sensitive hole, Mike’s fingers playing with his cock, his own fingers buried in Mike’s warmth, repeatedly pushing against Mike's soft spot who kept moaning, pouring liquid pleasure down Will's hand.

Mike was ready to welcome him.

Will straightened up and turned over, ignoring Mike’s yelps of protest. He kissed Mike's lips, Mike spreading his legs wide for him.

“You still want me in?” Will softly nudged.

“God yes. Don’t hold back. I want it all.”

Will swallowed. He kissed Mike’s neck, poured more lube in his hand to smear on his painfully hard shaft and position himself right between Mike’s trembling legs.

They locked eyes. Will swallowed again, tried to hide his anxiety with a smile and he pushed in slowly, sinking all the way in until he was fully sheathed into Mike’s warm channel.

“Alright?” Will asked.

Mike nodded.

Will rolled his hips to withdraw, waited a second and pushed back in again in slow motion, letting Mike's body adjust to his intrusion. He laid down his body against Mike, their chests, legs and stomachs pressed all together. It was more than sex, more than physical intimacy. Being plugged into Mike like this, feeling his heartbeat against his own, his lips breathing into him, the muscle of his colon clenching on his cock… It was a communion, a melting of flesh and souls.

He had spent hours imagining what it would feel like to be inside Mike. Now he knew. And he hadn't even been close to half of the truth then.

He gave Mike a tender smile as he felt the body slowly stretch to accommodate him.

“Do you like it?” he whispered, stroking Mike damp forehead.

Mike nodded, lost.

“Yes? You do?” Will insisted gently, needing reassurance.

Mike nodded again, “So good… so good feeling you like this…”

Tears threatened to fall from his eyes. There were too many emotions. All his life, he had been convinced Mike would be nothing but disgusted if Will told him, if he knew how much Will wanted him, how much he wanted to fuck him just like this. And there they were, eleven years later, on a bed in Paris, Mike abandoned and shivering in his arms, letting Will reach him to the deepest.

“I’m not hurting you?”

Mike shook his head. He was bucking into Will desperately.

“Please… Please Will… Move… Please… I need _more…_ ”

Will took a second to admire him.

“You’re so pretty when you’re begging for my cock.”

Mike opened his eyes to look at him, panting, a small smirk gracing his lips.

“Give it to me baby.”

Will grinned. He rose on his knees, holding Mike’s legs open and rolled his hips, giving one brutal thrust that shook Mike and made him scream.

“Like this?”

“Yes,” Mike almost cried.

Will bit his lip, his eyes darkening, surrendering to lust. Playtime was over.

He began to thrust into Mike faster. Mike mewed and whimpered, his head thrashing on the pillow as Will crushed his prostate gland repeatedly. It was harder than the gentle beginning but still controlled. Will would have rather walked through fire than cause his baby boy pain.

He lost track of time, looked down. Mike hadn't touched himself yet.

“No jerking off?” Will asked between two pants.

“Wanna feel you more. It’s… too shallow.. Need to feel you deeper… Like… so much deeper…”

“Wanna turn around?”

In all honesty, he was almost sure Mike would refuse being fucked doggy style. But Mike proved him wrong for the third time today and obediently flipped on his knees and elbows, submitting to Will entirely.

Will swallowed. He circled Mike’s loose butthole. Mike moaned.

“Don’t tease.”

Will chuckled, “For a boytoy, you give way too many orders!”

He pushed into Mike in one powerful thrust that made Mike scream again and go limp on the mattress, arching his back to give Will complete access.

“Oh God…” Mike sobbed.

Will bit his lip, his eyes focused on the slope of Mike’s backside. He never wanted this moment to end. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

The gentleness and hesitancy were long gone, replaced by rough and urgent thrusts that left Mike grunting in the pillow he was biting. Will put his hands on Mike’s damp cheeks to use them as support, fucking into Mike as if there would be no tomorrow.

He saw Mike grab his shaft and jerk off in hurried, desperate gestures. Mike’s inner walls clenched around him, milking Will's cock painfully and he came in a scream that probably startled all the building awake.

The pressure in Will's belly boiled up too as he felt Mike ride off his orgasm. His breath caught in his throat, his vision blurred, his heart stopped and he came inside Mike, his whole body giving.

He stopped, took a sharp intake of air, let his racing heart settle down.

“Whoa…” he said, “Fuck…”

Mike moaned in his pillow, his hips falling to the side, Will’s cum leaking on his thigh. The vision was so dirty, it made Will’s heart miss a beat.

“Oh fuck! We forgot the condoms!”

“I don’t care,” Mike replied, his voice muffled in the pillow, “That was the best lay ever. You killed me Byers.”

Will rose his brow, falling on his side to nudge Mike gently.

“Are you ok?”

“I’m dead. But dead good.”

Will chuckled. He removed a strand of hair from Mike's face and kissed the wing of his nose.

“So? How did you like being my boytoy?”

“You rocked my world. Boytoy me anytime you want. I’m totally game,” he sounded drunk and tired from the sex, “How about you? Do you feel better?”

“Yeah… I really liked it.”

Mike smiled, “I’m glad. It was amazing."

Will blushed and Mike chuckled.

"My ass is leaking though!" Mike said and Will's blush deepened.

"Yeah... Sorry..."

He wiped Mike with a pang of the sheets, laid beside him, holding him. It was too intimate to be casual sex, a part of him knew this. He hoped Mike wouldn't care. They snuggled into one another. Right before falling asleep, Mike's words rang back into his slumbering mind.

_I don't do it if I'm not in love._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it.  
> Don't hesitate to let me know what you thought of it!
> 
> Cheers :)


	16. O father

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> New chapter! A bit short but it's fluff.
> 
> At first I had started writing another moment of their life and then this happened so I publish this one first.
> 
> Hope you'll like it :)

**2003**

At first, it looked like food poisoning. Mike would complain about stomach cramps and vomit. He went to the doctor who prescribed him a couple of pills and for a few days, he seemed better. But a week later, he was throwing up again repeatedly, weak and feverish.

His mood began to change, going from cheerful to depressed in matter of seconds. He had always been an emotional boy but this was getting out of control with Mike sobbing hysterically over things as trifle as a fly trapped behind a window. _Because the poor little fly._

Will watched and listened, confused. He told his sister who took it as a joke, pointing out that he looked worse than her on her period days. Mike glared at her, began to cry again.

They saw the doctor again. Mike was diagnosed with depression and given antidepressants. It barely worked. The mood swings didn't disappear and the sickness continued.

The fact that Mike was always sick in the mornings should have been Will’s first clue.

There also was the sex with Mike being insatiable and frustrated even if Will gave all he had. It was never enough. Mike’s body seemed to be asking for something that none of them could provide and Will didn't understand why. They would finish, Mike wiggle his body as if in pain and cry for the tenth time of the day.

In addition to his bizarre physical affliction, he started looking at baby stores with an alarming obsession, stopping to stare at a crib with as much pained longing as a famished kid in a bakery. It made Will frown.

Over the weeks, Mike began to gain weight, puffing up, his belly swelling and rounding up like a womb. This should have been Will’s third clue.

When a strange white liquid started leaking from Mike’s swollen nipples, he took him to the hospital in emergency, desperate to find a reason to his strange behavior, and watched as Mike underwent a series of tests.

They waited in the ward, ignoring the heated glare of a man across them. Will drank a few coffees, got Mike a cheese sandwich and sugary chocolate milk.

The doctor came back with the results an hour later and Will’s heart missed several beats.

“Did you find anything?” he asked, Mike coating the cheese in the chocolate beside him.

She nodded.

Will licked his dry lip, “So? What’s happening to my boyfriend? Is he sick?”

“Hum, not exactly,” she hesitated, “I have the results of his blood work and well,” she paused, swallowed, “His level of prolactin has risen up which explains the sudden lactation.”

“Lactation?” Will repeated and Mike choked on his chocolate cheese.

“Yes.”

“The thing… that went out of his chest… was breast milk?”

“Yes.”

“But… He’s a man…” Will noted, confused.

Mike stopped munching and was staring at them with half parted lips and a frightened expression.

“Men can lactate too if their level of prolactin is high enough,” the doctor explained softly, “It’s hormonally rare but it happens.”

“Does it have anything to do with his recent behavior? The nausea, the mood swings?”

“Yes. His testosterone level is very low and his estradiol abnormally high.”

“What does it mean?” Will insisted, Mike passively listening to the conversation as if he was only half there.

She bit her lip, searching for words, “Very crudely put, your boyfriend’s body is reacting as if it were… carrying. He has all the symptoms of a false pregnancy.”

Will turned to Mike who wasn’t looking at them, silent and blinking.

“But… He’s a man!” he repeated.

The doctor clarified, “Men can experience symptoms of pregnancy too. It isn't so uncommon. I have seen many men developing the same symptoms as their pregnant wife. Morning sickness, baby bumps. Even labor pain. It’s real. Sometimes even worse. Last week, I had a patient who was giving birth to their first born and her husband acted like he was the one doing the delivery! We had to sedate him so that his wife could focus and stop yelling at him to shut up! We call that the Couvade syndrome. It usually happens when the father wishes to get physically involved in the pregnancy and experience what his partner is experiencing. It can affect up to fifty percent of dads with various degrees of symptoms showing.”

“But I’m not pregnant and I’m not a wife!”

She nodded, “For some men, it can also be a way of expressing an inner need to be a parent when the wife is infertile or doesn’t wish to be a mother for example. Then the male body takes it upon itself to work on its frustration the only way it can.”

Will looked down. They were two men. They couldn’t have children naturally. He licked his lip, fighting a surge of bitter sadness.

“How… How do we stop it?”

“I’m prescribing a treatment to reduce the prolactin but it’ll heal only half the issue. You need to talk it through. That’s the best to do in those situations. False pregnancies firstly happen in the head. The best is to admit it and let go.”

The man behind them spat, “Freak!” sniffing and grumbling obscenely.

Will’s nose wrinkled in anger, Mike whimpered. The doctor walked to the man’s bed and closed the curtain framing it.

“There are ways for gay couples to have a baby, you know,” she said, walking back to them, “It’s easier for lesbians of course, but it is still possible.”

Will nodded.

“Thank you doctor,” he searched for her name but couldn't find it, “Doctor?”

“Oh I’m sorry! I forgot to give you my name. I’m doctor Caroline Noble.”

Will smiled, taking the hand she was offering. She smiled back, turning to Mike.

“You’re gonna take 2 pills a week for three months. This should lower the level of prolactin and end the lactation. I’ll be seeing you in a month for a check up.”

Mike nodded, looking down at his lap miserably and Will frowned.

She focused back on Will, “He’s gonna be alright," she assured in a soft, reassuring voice.

Will nodded, “Thank you doctor Noble.”

“See you in a month!” she said, smiling softly before leaving them alone.

Will swallowed, pondering his options. He could already hear the nasty gossips. Being a gay couple wasn't already enough gender disruptive as it was! It was a good thing Will was solid and immune to mouthbreathers. He knew Mike wasn't. Mike was still very fragile when it came to questioning his masculinity. It went to the point that they had to lie about their sex life and have Will take on the passive role so that Mike could still gloat about being the man of the couple. It was ridiculous but it soothed Mike’s social anxiety and Will would have done anything to make his man better.

He turned to Mike who looked apathetic on his bed. It broke his heart and he reached forward to touch his shoulder. Mike flinched away with a small grimace.

They left the hospital in oppressive silence, Mike never sparing a glance at Will who sat beside him in the New York subway, looking anxiously at the passing stations.

The silence accompanied them all the way to their apartment and settled there, heavier. Will swallowed a lump, his hands shaking and clammy. Their cosy home felt colder than the Upside Down.

“Mike…” he tried, desperate to end the silence, “Baby... Say something… Please.”

Mike shrugged, as if accepting defeat to a fight he had already lost before even trying.

“What do you want me to say…” his voice was soft, barely audible and Will’s stomach dropped.

He watched Mike remove his coat and run his hands on the wooden table they dined on. He still wouldn't look at Will.

“Why didn't you tell me anything?” Will pressed on.

“About what?”

“About your desire to be a father this much.”

Mike sighed and huffed, trashing his head backward in annoyance.

“I would have understood,” Will continued, “We could have talked about it.”

“And then what?” Mike said in a hard voice, turning to look at Will with fire, “I’m barren. You’re barren too.”

“We’re not.”

“Two men can’t procreate together. We can’t get each other pregnant. You’ve joked enough about this yourself! But it's true! We can’t have children, Will. We just can’t. It can’t work.”

“There are ways. The doctor said so herself."

“Like what? _Adoption?_ ” Mike spat.

Will shrugged.

“Two fags can't adopt and you know it.”

“In some European countries, it’s possible.”

Mike huffed, “I want my baby. _Mine._ ”

Will looked down. He couldn't bare watching Mike pace so angrily.

“I’m sorry,” he suddenly said.

Mike stopped to look at him, inquisitive.

Will looked up with teary eyes, “If you were dating a woman, you’d be a father now. But you’re stuck with me… I’m sorry I cannot give you what you want. I’m sorry I can’t start a family with you. I’m sorry I’m so useless…”

He began to cry, feeling awful. In all honesty, Mike wasn't the only one with family cravings. But it wasn't possible and being gay, he had long forgotten the idea of ever becoming a parent someday. So had his mom. He sniffled, brought his hand to his eyes to wipe the tears.

Two hands fell on his shoulders.

“Will.”

He looked up to stare into the soft chocolate eyes he had drawn so many times.

“I don't want a baby from a random woman. I don't care about women. I only want you. And I want a baby from you. With you,” he stroked Will’s face tenderly, “I want a baby who has your beautiful green eyes and your laugh and my freckles because they're just too cute,” Will chuckled, “I want a baby that is a part of me and a part of you. I want a baby that is ours.”

Will smiled through the tears, “It's not possible.”

Mike echoed his sob, “I know. I know. And I may look like I'm six months pregnant, I know there's no tiny Will growing in it. It's empty.”

More silent tears fell on Will’s cheeks. He felt cold and broken. They embraced each other tight.

“I love you so much Will,” Mike whispered.

“I love you too. We’ll find a way, Mike. I don't know how but I promise you, we’ll have our baby.”

Mike sniffled in his shoulder but didn't add anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're not tired of this story cause I have so many moments I want to write about, I don't see it ending anytime soon...
> 
> Don't hesitate to let me know what you thought of it.


	17. Family portrait

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! Sorry, it's been a while.  
> I've been awfully busy.  
> I hope you'll like this new chapter :)
> 
> WARNING: fluff and homophobia

**2005**

 

Will kept sending reassuring glances toward Mike who was staring at the door like a child caught stealing candies before dinner.

“It’s gonna be okay, Mike,” he said, grabbing the hand hanging down his flank, squeezing it gently.

Mike nodded anxiously, flickered his eyes to look at the sleeping baby, cradled against his chest, kissing her soft duvet-covered head, right beside her pink ribbon. It made Will smile and he squeezed his husband's hand tighter, sending as much courage as he could gather

He wasn't feeling particularly better himself in spite of appearances and kept his apprehension hidden behind layers of hard-earned endurance. He knew his presence only was out of courtesy for Mike, knew that she hated him, always had since the day he pulled Mike away from the virtuous path she had paved for him, outing him in front of everyone at the worst moment ever. He could still hear the silence fall and champagne glasses shatter, could still hear her voice calling at Mike as he ran after Will to stop him from leaving, Nancy behind them, trotting in her white dress on the grass, Mike's fake date frozen among the guests.

The scandal had been on everyone's lips for a while and she didn’t speak to Mike for months after that. The last time she did was to call Will a demon and tell Mike he’d go to Hell if he pursued this _lifestyle_ , a choice of words he hadn’t forgotten.

But when the door opened, she was smiling. A gentle, tired smile that strangely shone on her aged features. Her cheeks were stripped by faint wrinkles and hair a shy shade of gray she obviously tried to hide behind expensive dying lotions.

“You came!” she said happily, as if barely believing they were actually here, “Come on in! It's freezing outside!”

They passed the threshold and Will felt his heart sink. He hadn't set a foot in this house for almost a decade.

“Give me your coats,” she said, taking hangers from the dresser.

Mike nodded stiffly, removing the carrier that was holding Kim.

She cooed immediately, “Oh there she is! The lovely little angel. It's Kim, right?”

She took the baby from her father's arms, Mike flinching but not stopping her. Kim whined softly at the brutal loss of warmth.

“Yes.”

“Kim for Kimberly?”

“No. Just Kim.”

“Kim. She's beautiful!” she said, kissing her soft cheeks, “How old is she?”

“Eight months.”

“Ow! Wasn't it difficult to drive all the way from New York?”

“We drove slow. She's a good sleeper. The car always rocks her.”

Karen wasn't listening, too busy looking at her granddaughter with huge, fascinated eyes.

“She's beautiful,” she repeated, rocking the baby in her arm as Kim made gentle gurgles, opening and closing her tiny fist, “She looks like you when you were born. But you had more hair,” she noted, touching the baby's almost bold skull.

“Yeah, she doesn't want to grow hair!” Mike chuckled awkwardly.

Karen's lips extended in a soft smile and she lifted her head to meet her son's eyes, smiling more.

“You can be proud, Mike. She's perfect.”

Will swallowed, silent next to them, feeling terribly out of place. He wasn't the mother. He wasn't even the father. He was just… someone that would live in their house.

Mike bit his lip and silence settled as Karen kept inspecting the baby for a long minute.

“Please, proceed to the living room,” she eventually said, “I made coffee and tea.”

They nodded and Will followed Mike hesitantly to the next room.

Cookies and tea cups had been set on the table. He had so many memories in that house. They used to celebrate Mike's birthday here. He remembered the dozen birthday parties, all the gifts and the joy. He remembered the tears too and the heartbreak, all those moments he looked at Mike from afar. He remembered the game. It happened in the basement but he took refuge in the kitchen following the silence before being comforted by Dustin, a crying mess in his huge arms.

Karen gave Mike Kim back and he hurried to cradle the baby against him, kissing her forehead as if he hadn't seen her in a week. She looked at her son, smiling tenderly and Will smiled too. Mike was so cute when he played mommy.

“Don't you have a crib she could rest in?” Karen asked, “It'll be more practical to eat and more comfortable for her.”

Mike seemed to awake from his trance and looked up to his mother then Will. Will took the message. It was a shallow excuse to leave the room and her company for a few moments. He trotted down the stairs to the car and grabbed the handle of the crib in the back seat in one hand before trotting back to the house.

“How long are you staying in Hawkins?” he heard Karen ask as he walked back into the hallway, closing the door quietly behind him.

He stopped and listened. They were still standing by the table, probably waiting for Mike to put Kim down before taking seats.

“A few days I suppose,” Mike answered, rocking his daughter.

She was wiggling her small shoes above her and giggled, finding her feet hilarious. It brought a chuckle from Mike who was lost in absolute contemplation, his eyes locked on her as if she were the most intriguing piece of technology ever made.

“We're staying at the cabin near the lake.”

“With your… boyfriend?”

It still cost her dearly saying this word that she dipped in poison with the tip of her tongue against her teeth.

“My _husband_ mom. Will is my _husband_. Not my _boyfriend_.”

Karen pouted, annoyed, “Yes, I know that's what you believe.”

Will winced. If she continued, Mike would leave, Will knew him well enough. Apparently, Karen didn't.

Mike took a deep breath, “No mom, I don't believe anything. Will and I are married and Kim is our daughter.”

“What about her mother?”

“I’m the mother,” he replied, not looking up, focused on the bubbles she was blowing with her tiny mouth.

“Mike, please, do not be absurd,” she scolded, “You may have defied the natural order of marriage, you still need a woman to create life.”

Mike flared his nostrils, “Her name is Caroline and she's a doctor.”

“And where is she right now?”

“Living her life. She can visit Kim whenever she wants and Kim will be in contact with her but I'm raising her with Will. This was our decision.”

Karen didn't seem to appreciate the answer and her features took on a dozen different expression in matter of seconds, from disapproval to forced acceptation.

“Very well. I cannot understand how can a woman carry a child in her womb for nine months and not want to be with her but alright. It's your life after all.”

“It is.”

She seemed to understand that Mike was approaching his limit and would leave if triggered too much.

“Are you happy? With this… life?”

Will's ears perked up, listening intently, apprehension crippling his heart.

“I am. I love Will and I love the life we have. He's the one for me, has always been.”

She nodded, looking down as if in pain but didn't add anything.

Will decided their little exchange had lasted long enough and walked back into the room, catching their attention, ending the conversation for good. He knew Karen wouldn’t have the nerve to attack Mike with him here. She feared him a little. Might be the demon in him or something.

Mike took the crib from Will silently and put it on the floor by one of the chairs. He was raging inside, Will could tell by the way the muscles of his jaw played and hands shook on the large white handle as he knelt to gently lay his daughter on the soft, plushy mattress. He produced a white pacifier from his pocket and pushed it in her mouth. She began to suckle immediately, looking at them with her huge brown eyes, not understanding why they were making so much noise.

Mike smiled, touching her cheek with a long finger. Will smiled too. She was cute.

Karen took a deep breath, “Please, she said, mentioning the table, “Enough with all this. I’m so happy you’re here, I don’t want to ruin it.”

Mike swallowed and Will stared at his husband, assessing his level of annoyance. He wasn’t in the red zone yet, so they had some flexibility still.

“Tea or coffee?” Karen asked softly as they took a seat at the table, Kim’s crib stuck to her father’s chair.

“Tea please,” Mike responded.

She nodded and grabbed the pot, filling a porcelain mug and Mike accepted his cup with a wordless thanks.

For a moment Will was sure she wouldn't talk to him but she took him by surprise, gesturing to him.

“And you Will?”

She was forcing herself, not meeting his eyes and Will swallowed. She was making an effort but he wanted to go home. He wasn't welcome here.

“Coffee, please,” he said.

“Sugar?”

“No thank you.”

He took the cup she was giving him. She gestured the cookies.

“Help yourself, I've just baked them.”

Mike took one. Will didn't dare touch the food. Not for fear of it being poisoned but to avoid seeing grimaces of disgust on her face.

She didn't offer him the plate.

A deep silence settled for the next minutes, the kind of silence that made the sound of Mike's munching on his cookie the only sound. Will drank from his coffee looking at Kim, happily babbling beside them, completely undisturbed by the chaos around her.

Karen was the first to break the silence.

“Nancy told me you were writing a book?” she told Mike.

“Yeah… I'm trying to put words next to each other and make some sense… I don't really know where I'm going with that.”

Karen smiled, her hand gripping her cup, “I'm sure it will be great. You always had a wonderful imagination as a child and I have read your articles. You're a very talented writer.”

Will's lips extended in a smile in spite of himself. She was sincere, admiration shining in her wrinkled, tired eyes.

Mike looked up from his cup, surprised, “You read them?”

“Of course I have!” she said, offended he would believe she wouldn't and raised from her chair to fetch something from the shelf behind her.

She removed a huge file that she let fall on the table and opened it.

“I keep every one of them.”

Mike looked at the neatly organized plastic sleeves. Each and every one of them protected an article taken from the two publishing houses he had worked for. He looked impressed.

“Of course I'm gonna keep all that my boy writes,” she said fondly, “I'm proud of you.”

Mike had a small timid smile and Will smirked.

“Thanks Mom.”

She smiled and its warmth reached her eyes. She pushed the file to the side and sat back, taking a sip of her coffee.

“Your sister also told me you're contemplating moving?”

“Yes. We'd like to buy a house.”

“A house?”

“Yes. We started visited the suburbs around New York.”

She nodded.

“That's nice.”

“Yes. We want Kimmy to grow up in a nice cosy house with a garden.”

Will swallowed. He wasn't so sure about the house. Sure, he wanted more space and a nice, big house would be wonderful for the child. But he loved the practicability of New York. He had his favorite pub just around the corner and didn't have to drive for the slightest errand.

This would no longer be possible once they moved out. And he loved New York, loved the city atmosphere, its contagious craziness, loved how easy it was to be yourself there.

Would a suburban area accept a gay couple with a child? It was unlikely, even if times had changed. Mike was swimming in daddy hormones, completely oblivious to everything that wasn't a bottle or a pack of diapers. Or baby clothes that cost a fortune and that she outgrew in matters of weeks.

Will didn't quite understand but had fast learned not to interfere with Mike's insane mother antics. Caroline said it was normal and that it would eventually pass, if only a little.

“What about you Will?” she suddenly asked, taking him by surprise entirely.

He blinked and turned to her, confused she would talk to him directly.

“Do you still work for this gallery?”

He swallowed, thinking his words over.

“Yes,” he nodded, “It’s been a few years now.”

“It's good, it's good,” she said and Will knew she half cared.

Silence settled again. Mike bit into a second biscuit. Will remained rigid on his seat.

After a few seconds of this unbearable silence, Mike rose from his chair.

“I'm going to the bathroom. Keep an eye on Kim.”

This was code for _“don’t rip each other to shreds while I'm gone”_ and Will nodded, watching Mike leave the room.

For long seconds, none of them spoke. They had nothing to say to each other and Will certainly wasn't going to make an effort. He glanced at Kim. She had fallen asleep, her small head resting against the rim of the crib, her hand curled around a rag she never wanted to let go.

“It's been years since we saw each other,” Karen said suddenly.

Will blinked, “Please Karen, spare me the false rejoice. I know you hate me.”

She turned to look at him in the eye for the very first time since they had arrived.

“I do not hate you, Will.”

“Only what I am,” he finished for her harshly.

She swallowed, flickered her eyes rapidly, as if chasing thoughts.

“This wasn't the life I wanted for my son.”

“This wasn't your decision to make. It's his life, not yours.”

She looked up fiercely, “I'm his mother. All I ever wanted was for Mike to have a nice, normal life. I wanted him to be safe, not the object of sordid rumors and mockery.”

“He's doing fine, thanks for the concern.”

They fell silent again. Will wanted to leave, take his man and daughter and storm to their car back to New York. He hated coming back to Hawkins, especially when it was to waste time like this.

He took a deep breath and grabbed a cookie from the plate, biting into it with composed anger.

“I wanted this relationship to fail,” she locked eyes with him and he didn't blink, “I won't lie. I prayed for Mike to return to his senses and marry a nice girl. I waited for you to fault, cheat on him, hurt him.”

“Sorry to disappoint!” Will chuckled sarcastically, “Seems like you're stuck with me. The shame!”

She looked at him for long seconds, studying.

“He won’t leave you, I know this now. I don’t know what you did to him but he won’t leave you. And I love my son. I do, no matter what you think. All I ever did, all I ever wanted was to protect Mike. He chose you. I won't object it. I’ll always wonder what I did wrong but I’ll accept his choice.”

“How generous of you,” he seethed venomously.

They stopped talking and waited in oppressive silence, their locked eyes exchanging ice.

Mike returned, watching them one after the other, understanding something was amiss. Kim began to cry. Mike hurried to check on her, lifted her from the crib.

“Ow, Kimmy what’s wrong? Are you hungry?”

Her cries intensified and he began to rock her gently, trying to calm her.

“Will can you try?”

Mike handed the baby to Will’s outstretched arms. She sounded like an alarm, her face beet red and little hands balled in fists.

He rose from his chair, shaking her gently, walking down the hallway to the car. When she was like that, car rides were the best options to calm her.

“Come on Pumpkin, it’s alright. The big meanie is gone,” he rubbed his nose against hers, “Yes, that big meanie is your grandmother. That’s too bad,” her cries suddenly doubled and Will rocked her again, “Sssh, it’s ok. Ssshhh…”

He put her in her baby seat in the back of the car. She was still crying at the top of her lungs. He started the engine, the roaring sound almost covered by her cries. At this point, he didn’t have much of a choice and began to sing:

 _Luna lunera_  
_Cascabelera_  
_Los ojos azules_  
_La cara morena_  
_Luna lunera_  
_Cascabelera_  
_Debajo de la cama tienes la cena_  
_Luna lunera_  
_Cascabelera_  
_Cinco pollitos y una ternera_

He sang the chorus again and again. Behind him, he could see she was slowly calming, her cries turning into hiccups. She had always liked this song. The rhythm seemed to catch her attention and he kept singing, looking at her through the rear-view mirror. She had stopped crying, licking her lips with her small tongue, her eyes huge as she looked at him oddly, as if trying to understand what he was doing, as if _knowing_ him already. It was a strange thought.

She giggled, her toothless mouth opening happily, and started bouncing in her crib as Will kept singing, chuckling at her sudden enthusiasm.

He drove slowly, not really minding where he was going, just driving to drive, repeating the chorus to cheer her up. He stopped the engine at the end of a road, extending his hand behind him to tickle her tummy and her giggles increased.

“Little monster. Daddy loves you.”

He froze. Her daddy, really? He hadn’t participated in her birth and wouldn’t be recognized as her father legitimately but he was Mike’s companion and they were raising her together so she was his daughter somehow.

She smiled at him, moving her little feet up and down.

He smiled back, “Daddy loves you.”

His eyes darted up, taking into his surroundings, his appeasement immediately turning to cold dread. He knew this place, would have recognized it anywhere. It used to be their refuge, the little wooden house where they hid to meet and kiss. The only place where no one in town could find them, not even Troy’s parents.

His heart clenched in his chest and a lump rose in his throat. The house was in ruins now. Broken pieces of wood and dust.

Kim had stopped giggling, Will’s hand frozen on her stomach.

He hated going back to Hawkins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hesitate to let me know what you thought of it!  
> I love reading your comments!
> 
> Cheers!


	18. Game of lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Will reopened his eyes, barely able to breath, still completely stunned. Dustin had stopped laughing. He was looking at Mike with small, calculating eyes. Max shook her head disapprovingly. Lucas was green in the face, gagging at Mike who grabbed the bottle of vodka to take a long sip, rinsing his mouth from Will’s taste."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> New jump into the past! I hope you'll like it!  
> WARNING: teenage Mike, so... Yeah...
> 
> Just know that this chapter will be in two parts.

**1987**

 

 “So,” Mike said, producing a copy of _Back to the Future_ and _Star Wars, Return of the Jedi_ , "Which one are we watching first?”

“ _Back to the future_!” Will answered excitedly.

“I don’t understand why we don’t watch the whole trilogy,” Lucas countered, “It doesn’t make any sense to watch only one Star Wars.”

“We voted the marathon out, Sinclair.”

“I didn’t.”

“You abstained. If you abstain, your vote doesn’t count.”

“I didn't abstain. I said I didn’t want to watch _Back to the Future_.”

“And this is a democracy,” Dustin gravely noted, “The voice of the majority wins.”

Lucas shook his head, crossing his arms on his chest stubbornly.

“Still don’t wanna watch it.”

“Then close your eyes or go play outside!” Max scoffed, exasperated.

Lucas glared at her and she stuck his tongue out at him.

“Come on children,” Dustin said, “Be nice with each other.”

Mike put the tape aside, fetching a pack of soda cans like the good host he was. Will loved being back in that basement. They used to have so much fun here when they were little. Hours battling campaigns born out of Mike's imagination. Sleepovers in forts made of cushions with Karen always baking fresh cookies for them. Now the basement had changed, the table and chairs replaced with a black couch, a used armchair that somehow survived Mike and Nancy's childhood and a TV set. It was the rendez-vous point of all their teenage underground parties, where Will experienced his first hangover and witnessed Mike kiss all those girls.

" _Back to the future_ then?” Mike asked for confirmation.

The three others nodded save for Lucas who pulled a face, sulking in the depth of the couch. Mike pushed the tape into the player and jumped on the couch beside Lucas. Dustin was already slouched in the armchair, a can of soda in hand and Max on a cushion on the floor, her back pressed against Lucas’s legs.

“Don’t kick me, you asshole!” she said, glaring at him again.

Will licked his lip, looking around him. The only available spot was between Lucas and Mike on the couch. A very tiny spot. He blushed, hesitant. Mike frowned, tapping the empty spot beside him.

“Come on Will. You’re tiny. You’ll fit,” he wiggled his brow, “I’ll keep you warm!”

Will gulped, his palms getting clammy. The heat in his cheeks intensified and he joined them with shaky steps, sliding next to Mike who pulled him towards him, almost suffocating him in his grip.

“There you go Byers, all snuggled up!” he said with a smile and a wink.

Will swallowed nervously, awfully uncomfortable. Mike didn't seem to notice, grabbed the controller and launched the film, Will still pressed against him.

Twenty minutes later, all his friends were immersed in Marty's adventures. Even Lucas had given up his fight. Dustin opened a bag of chips that he handed to Max who took a handful before giving it to Lucas.

Will however couldn’t focus, completely shaken by the indecent feeling of Mike's body so close to his own, his bare arm pressed against his, soaking him in warmth, surrounding him with his intoxicating scent. It made him high. He looked up in awe, his eyes stopping on Mike’s lush raven hair and smiling face and he dreamed once again of slipping his fingers through those curls. Mike was wearing the eye liner Will liked so much, giving him this irresistible air of rebellious cherub that turned Will’s legs to goo. His eyes trailed down to the thin fabric of the black shirt that hid his chest and Will's mouth watered with a sudden wave of lust. His ears vaguely registered Marty's voice searching for Doc in this strange parallel town he had fallen into.

The movie dragged on slowly. Mike shifted numerous times, pushing his hip into Will, scooping him up, sliding his arm around the cushions holding their backs, his fingertips brushing against his shoulder and the contact sent Will’s brain into complete frenzy, all his senses focused on the gentle touch of Mike’s fingers, tickling him lightly. The contact was brief and Mike removed his arm after a few minutes, letting it fall on his lap, away from Will’s skin and the removal left Will cold and miserable.

They drank a few cans of soda and Will soon began to feel sugar buzzed which was a very bad thing when your dream boy was pressed up against you. His head rolled on Mike’s chest, his heartbeat pounding in his skull. Mike brought his hand forward and removed an imaginary bang from Will’s forehead, letting his fingers graze his skin. The touch was soft and Will dozzed off, his eyes fluttering close in bliss. How wonderful it must have been to be Mike’s girlfriend. He looked up again, Mike's face forming a beautiful ceiling above his head. How wonderful it must have been to kiss those lips.

His chest heaved painfully, lost in contemplation.

He suddenly felt eyes burning his cheek and turned to find Dustin staring at him with squinted eyes that made him feel awfully self-conscious, as if being read through. He averted his gaze down to his lap, hoping not to be too obvious in his one sided adoration.

None of them were in the mood for Star Wars.

“If we watch another movie, I'll fall asleep,” Lucas explained.

“You’re the one who insisted we watch Star Wars in the first place,” Max noted.

“Well I'm tired now. And I wanna enjoy Star Wars. Not use it as sleep support.”

“You're such a weathercock!” she mocked.

He glared at her but she didn't blink.

“You two were much nicer to be around when you were still dating,” Mike said, stretching his arms like a cat.

His remark earned him a death glare from the both of them. Lucas and Max had only “dated” for a couple of weeks and it was such a painful memory of absolute awkwardness that no one ever mentioned it anymore. It was almost worse than making allusions to the rumors surrounding Will's unspoken sexuality.

Will blinked, feeling the overdose of sugar rush through his veins.

“So,” he said, “What do we do? It's only 10pm.”

Dustin shrugged, “I have a bottle of vodka.”

Mike's eyes widened, “Vodka? Where did you get that?”

“My cousin Davis left one when he came last week.”

Davis was Dustin's oldest cousin and a role model for the boy after Steve.

“How is he?” Mike asked.

“He's good. He's getting married.”

“Wasn't he in Thailand?”

“He was. Met his wife there. He's returning for the wedding.”

Mike and Lucas arched their brow at Dustin's words and Will sniffled. His head was spinning a little. He blinked at Mike, nuzzling him up like a cat on a curtain and purred against the warm and solid body under his cheek. The other boy chuckled, ruffled his hair.

“You're sleepy, Will.”

Will moaned, “M'not.”

“You are!” Mike laughed, pushing his index into the tip of Will’s nose playfully.

Will wrinkled his nose at the touch but didn't respond. Mike was just too comfortable.

“Are you sure it's a wife?” Lucas asked.

Mike grimaced in a cackle, “Ah! Gross Lucas!”

Max sighed, “Could we please not?”

They ignored her.

“I heard disgusting stories about fags pretending to be hot chicks!” Mike noted, petting Will's hair who had completely slipped into a dimension of bliss.

“Pat is a real girl,” Dustin retorted, a bit annoyed.

“You don't know that," Mike insisted, "You don’t know what’s hidden in those pants. Some can be very convincing apparently.”

“So what?” Max asked, exasperated.

“It's gross,” Mike explained as if it were obvious, his hand tracing patterns on Will's skull.

Dustin opened the bottle of vodka and poured five cups that he cut with orange juice. He handed one to Will who took a sip. It was strong. Very strong.

“Can you imagine?” Mike continued, taking a cup too, “You think you scored a girl and it's a fucking dude. It’s disgusting and deceitful.”

Lucas agreed, “I don't know how I'd react. I think I'd be just too shocked to move.”

“I'd punch the faggot in the face,” Mike said vehemently, “Kick him in the nuts. Wanna play girl, I'd make him a girl.”

Will's stomach looped, shaken by the violence in Mike's words. He looked up. Mike hadn’t removed his hand from his hair but his face was contorted in a grimace of disgust.

“Do shut up Wheeler,” Max said, sipping from her cup.

“Yes, do shut up Mike,” Dustin echoed, “That's hate speech, man. That’s ugly.”

Mike shrugged, drank some vodka and Max shook her head slowly at him.

“When you say stuff like that, I wanna crush yours.”

Dustin chuckled, “Don't. That'd make Will sad.”

Will's heart stopped beating for a second and adrenaline rushed through his veins, making his head pulse painfully.

_What the actual fuck?_

“Dustin…” Max whispered as a warning.

Will rose up from Mike's body and sent a panicked look at Dustin. Around him, no one had moved from their spot. Mike shrugged, slipping his arm around Will's shoulders.

“Will would protect me. Wouldn't you, Will?”

He smirked down at Will and Will wanted to dig a hole in the floor and disappear. Were they trying to make him admit something? Were they even aware of the truth behind Dustin's seemingly innocent joke?

“I…” Will stammered, shocked and scared.

Max suddenly jumped on her feet.

“Anyone up for a game of truth or dare? We have booze. Should be fun.”

He looked up at Max, grateful in spite of himself. She gave him a quick nod and a smile and they gathered on the floor forming a circle, the bottle of vodka in the middle.

The game started easily, Max shooting a question to Lucas who chose truth and answered. Will was barely listening, his eyes focused on Mike who poured himself a second glass with seemingly more vodka than juice. His brain was still repeating his words, saddened by their unveiled violence. If a guy tried to hit on him, he'd punch him, kicked him… He thought of all the times he had wanted to tell Mike how handsome he was and gift him flowers or chocolate… His face fell, his hands opening in his lap in defeat. He wanted to cry.

“Will,” Dustin's voice assaulted him like a slap.

He looked up, dazed.

“Truth or Dare?”

He blinked, his head spinning.

“Em… Truth…”

“Have you already kissed anyone?”

He blinked again, feeling nauseous, the question falling from nowhere. He hated that kind of personal questions. What was next? His favorite position?

“Em…”

He had already kissed, yes. A few times now. And done some stuff too. Nothing too fancy but it was something. His friends couldn't know however and Will had no intention of mentioning his blossoming sex life. If he did, he was doomed to being pestered endlessly with the list of every girl in the school and he'd be in trouble. Beside, the idea of lying and pretending to like girls was becoming tiring, especially now that he was living his homosexuality a bit more actively. He didn't want to lie anymore.

He chose the safe path and shook his head.

“Never? Not even a peck?” Lucas asked.

“Ow man, that's sad,” Dustin said, gulping his glass.

“No girl is good enough for my Willy bean,” Mike said, sipping the vodka from his cup and his words turned Will's ears a deep shade of pink.

Mike was always super affectionate when he was drunk. He was laughing to himself, his cheeks all flushed. He looked adorable.

Will shook his head, forcing his enamored thoughts away and turned to Max.

“Max, Truth or Dare?”

“Truth.”

He stopped a second, searching for a question that wouldn't be too intimate but personal enough.

“Last time at the Arcade, did you lose on purpose to let Louis win?”

She opened her mouth, shocked.

“What?”

Will smiled knowingly, “Answer the question.”

She gave him a pointed look but the wrinkles in her eyes betrayed her underlying amusement.

“Maybe…”

They all gasped.

“You lost to a guy on purpose!” Lucas said.

“He's cute and I didn't want him to feel insecure or something! We all know how men are.”

Dustin let out an undignified cry.

“Oh, Maxine! You're a better woman than that!”

Will agreed with him.

She shrugged, taking a sip from her cup and the game continued. Will poured himself more vodka, getting lost in his head again for the next five minutes. Mike was laughing to the face Lucas was making but Will hadn't listened to the question.

“Henderson,” Mike said, “Truth or Dare?”

“Dare.”

Mike's eyes lightened up.

“I dare you to go upstairs with Lucas and put on one of my sister’s dress! Lucas will choose for you!”

Dustin arched his brow, “Really, Mike?”

“Yep! Since you seem to like fags so much! Dress up like one!”

Will's stomach clenched again. Max shook her head, annoyed. Lucas cackled.

“Let's go Genderson. I'mma make you pretty!”

Dustin rolled his eyes, “That is so immature.”

Mike's smile widened triumphantly, “You chicken out?”

Dustin's expression turned serious with a faint smirk gracing his lips. He rose on his feet and followed Lucas up the stairs, Mike still laughing behind him.

Max was unamused, “Can there be a day without you being a sexist embarrassment?”

Mike shrugged, “Are all feminists spoilsports like you?”

She grimaced and shook her head. Mike gloated, sipping from his plastic cup with the pride of a peacock.

“I pity the woman who'll agree to marry you someday,” Max said.

“I won't get married. Ever. Won't get tied up to a chick.”

“Yeah, that's probably a good thing. And be a dear, don't reproduce either. Don't pass on your genes to an innocent child. We don't need more pigs on this overpopulated planet.”

“Ow come on, Maxine, I'm sure you dream of me in secret. Don't be shy. I could rock your world if you asked!” he wiggled his brow suggestively and Will wished he had drowned in his cup, feeling awfully out of place.

“Not with your tiny little thing, you won't. I don’t fuck jerks like you. Not even if we were alone on an island. I'd rather get off with a coconut.”

“You don't know what you're missing.”

“A very painful moment of boredom.”

Will's eyes were so wide they felt dry and itchy. It wasn't the first time Mike hit on Max and it wasn't the first time she sent him packing. Will knew he liked her. Not that he blamed him. She was very beautiful, with her long flaming hair and sparkling eyes. And she had this fire and wit that seemed to attract Mike. Will didn't have any fire or wit. He didn't have supple breast or flaming red hair. He was just Will. Small, plain and a boy. He didn't have a chance with Mike. Mike would never hit on him or watch him like he watched Max.

His somber thoughts were chased off by Dustin's flamboyant return. He was wearing a purple dress with a ton of makeup covering most of his face. It was clear that neither him nor Lucas were used to wearing lipstick.

Mike exploded with laughter. Max followed in spite of herself. He did look a bit absurd with this dress way too small for his massive stature and the hairs of his chest poking out.

“Ow, Dustin! You look dashingly ridiculous my darling!” Mike mocked, speaking with an effeminate accent that sent chills of disgust down Will's spine.

Dustin sat stubbornly, not even blinking.

“ _I’m not ashamed to dress as a woman because I don't think it's shameful to be a woman_ ,” he quoted.

Mike shook his head with a small smile of satisfaction. He and Dustin poured themselves a new glass. The bottle of vodka was almost empty. Will took a shot. Max sipped from the bottle.

“So, Micheal,” Dustin slurred, “Truth or Dare?”

“Dare.”

The two boys locked eyes.

“Dare?” Dustin repeated.

“Dare,” Mike confirmed.

Dustin seemed both surprised and satisfied with the choice. He gulped his glass in one go, his eyes racking the room in search of ideas. They fell on Will and a strange glimmer appear. Will swallowed. This didn't look good.

“Very well. I dare you,” he paused, still looking at Will, “to give Will a lover's kiss.”

The hilarity was immediately turned to heavy silence. Will's heart fell to the bottom of his stomach.

“What?”

“You heard me.”

“Dustin…” Max warned.

Mike wasn't laughing. He looked cold and murderous.

“I'm not kissing Will.”

The rejection hit Will like a slap. That was painful. Really painful and Will suddenly felt awfully self-conscious and unworthy. But then again, why would Mike ever want to kiss him?

“Come on Dustin, that's gross!” Lucas added with a grimace.

“It's just a kiss…” noted Dustin, his voice wavering.

“It's gross. I'm not kissing my best friend,” Mike asserted, “I’m not kissing another boy.”

“What? Afraid you’ll like it?” Dustin mocked.

“I’m not a fag,” he spat.

“You chicken out?” Dustin said with a smile, echoing Mike's words.

Mike stopped and glared at him. He squinted his eyes, silently accepting the challenge and shuffled toward Will who was completely frozen on his spot, his heart pounding painfully in his chest and bile rising up his throat.

“Come on, Mike. No,” Lucas tried to stop him.

“Ok Will?” Mike asked.

“You really don't have to…” Will stuttered painfully, fighting back tears of shame.

“I think I'm gonna puke…” Lucas complained beside them as Dustin began to laugh and cackle.

Mike didn't say anything. He licked his lip, looked at Will's mouth with dread. If Will had already felt ugly in the past, this had been nothing compared to the intense feeling of self-disgust he was experiencing at that very moment. Mike took a deep breath, giving himself courage and dived forward, pressing their lips together for the first time.

His lips were chapped and wet against Will's. It wasn't a lover's kiss. There was no gentleness in it, no passion, no heat. It was nothing like the dreams Will sometimes had of Mike kissing him and meaning it. This kiss was hateful, forced out of a bet and Will froze, too shocked to move or think. His whole body was paralyzed with fear but still jolted with tiny waves of uncontrolled pleasure, Mike’s touch having the effect of a tornado on his poor boiling hormones. This couldn’t have been more humiliating.

Mike parted his lips, breathing hot against Will’s mouth. A tongue ventured forth, surprising him and slid in, coating his for a brief instant before pulling away abruptly, leaving Will cold and shaken with confusion and a birthing arousal he was forced to kill in the egg.

“There,” Mike told Dustin to make him shut up.

Will reopened his eyes, barely able to breath, still completely stunned. Dustin had stopped laughing. He was looking at Mike with small, calculating eyes. Max shook her head disapprovingly. Lucas was green in the face, gagging at Mike who grabbed the bottle of vodka to take a long sip, rinsing his mouth from Will’s taste, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

“I can’t believe you did it,” Lucas whispered.

“You'll pay for that, Henderson!” Mike warned, still drinking from the bottle, looking flushed and repulsed.

“Oh come on Mike, that’s enough,” Max snapped, “It’s Will, not an incubation of the Plague.”

She meant well but her words hit Will who truly felt like an incubation of the Plague and the tears he had been fighting back pooled in the corners of his eyes.

“I need to pee,” he said, desperate to leave this place before losing it too soon.

“Will…” Mike called after him but he didn't listen, hurrying up the stairs.

He went to hide in the Wheeler's kitchen instead, gripping the counter with both hands, letting out the cry he had been holding up. The tears fell down his face, stinging their way of his eyes. He wanted to disappear.

“Will…”

It was Dustin.

“Are you ok?”

Will sniffled, not turning to face him. He couldn't be seen in such a pitiful state. Behind him, Dustin sighed.

“I'm so sorry Will. I didn't think…” he trailed off, “I really didn't want to hurt you or make you uncomfortable. I swear.”

“Never use me again to get back at Mike. I'm no fucking leverage!” Will warned.

“I know, I know. I'm sorry. I don't know what got into me. I didn't think Mike would be so hostile. I mean, I know he can be a real jackass but I didn’t think he’d be a jackass with you. I'm sorry.”

Will sniffed, “Of all the bets in the world, you had to go for that one.”

“Yeah, it was a terrible idea. I realize it now. I don’t know what got into me. I’m just super drunk. Again, I didn't think he’d react like that. I thought he’d either refuse or just peck you… I ruined everything. I’m sorry.”

The image of Mike’s blatant disgust at the thought of kissing him returned to his mind eye and the flow of tears resumed. Dustin reached forward, gathering him in his huge arms and Will began to cry uncontrollably, pouring out all the sadness and self-hatred he had kept bottled up.

“Ow, Willy bean,” Dustin said in a sad voice, “It’s just… You said you had never kissed anyone... and... that made me sad... and I thought... that... maybe you'd like to have your first kiss with the boy you like… I just didn’t think Mike would make such a fuss about it...”

Will froze against Dustin’s chest. His words stopping the tears with a terrifying efficiency. He slowly looked up at Dustin who was staring down at him with a knowing pity.

Dustin bit his lip, “It’s ok Will. I haven’t told anyone. I mean, Mike doesn’t know. Neither does Lucas. Max knows but it’s Max.”

It wasn’t ok. It was the worst. Will pulled himself away from Dustin’s embrace, feeling violated.

“I have to go.”

“No, Will. Please.”

He shook his head, unable to hear more condescendence in that voice.

“I meant you no harm. I swear. Willy bean…”

But Will had stopped listening. He picked his jacket from the couch and fled through the door in the cold night, his heart clenching with hate and betrayal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've wanted to write this chapter since forever. My poor Will. Mike, that's no way of treating your husband.  
> Anyway, don't hesitate to let me know what you thought of it!  
> Cheers!


	19. Missed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Will was putting up his own tent, his bare arms taut with the physical effort, his beautiful tattoos fully visible. It was hot and the idea of sharing such a small, sultry place with this right beside him for several hours made him weak in the knee. Dustin’s plan couldn’t work. It just couldn’t. But deep inside, Mike was secretly wishing it would. He blinked, turning Dustin’s words into pictures in his mind."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mike having a gay panic and Dustin being Dustin.  
> What could go wrong? :p

**1996**

If Mike had been honest from the very beginning, he knew this plan was doomed to fail. Of course it was. It came from Dustin! So really, he should have known this would lead to no good. And had he been smart and not as desperate to see it work, he would have hopped back into his car, driven to the nearest store and bought a new one. But being who he was, he didn’t and let the trail of events unfold as horribly as they were bound to happen. Beside, Dustin sounded so _sure_ this time! It couldn’t fail, he said. It was perfect…

It started when Dustin called him to tell him that Will was joining them on a camping trip he had planned with Lucas, Eleanor and Clara. The fact that the last four members of the expedition happened to be couples should have alerted Mike that Dustin Henderson was planning something fishy… He was getting used to it by now. He should have read the signs.

Unfortunately, his brain had frozen on the news that Will would be there and he didn’t analyze it any further. He hadn’t seen Will in months and missed him terribly. Their last encounter had been a complete disaster, Will avoiding Mike like the plague to the point of not even greeting him back. Plus, he was with that annoying British guy who remained glued to Will the whole evening before disappearing with him for almost one hour upstairs doing things that Mike had spent the rest of the night imagining painfully. They were not dating apparently but still, this Andrew guy was terribly annoying. He was blond, cute, quite posh and mannered. The opposite of Miguel and Will didn’t seem to find him as interesting as his former Spanish lover. Which was, as far as Mike was concerned, a good point.

Nevertheless, Will didn’t make any effort to speak to him or acknowledge his presence at all. Of course, he had tried to put in action all of Dustin’s tips but none seemed to be working. He tried the clothes, the allusions, the eye contact… To no avail. Mike could have painted the rainbow flag on his face, Will wouldn’t have been more receptive. Worse case scenario, he would have thought Mike was mocking him instead.

“It’s the perfect opportunity to talk again,” Dustin said on the phone.

And truly, it was. They were going with two cars. Lucas’s girlfriend’s, Eleanor, and Dustin’s. Dustin made Mike swear to stay on his good behavior, not blow this up, and they drove to the Byers house to fetch Will who was waiting for them on the porch with his bag, more beautiful than ever. For long seconds, Mike lost himself in the way the sun danced in his auburn hair and the soft shade it left on his skin and he stayed mouth half open, eyes wide, admiring the object of all his affection.

Dustin cleared his throat, amused.

“Close your mouth lover boy. It’s not now.”

Mike glared at the innuendo and clenched his jaw shut, watching Will slip in the back of the car, not acknowledging Mike.

The drive to the camping spot was long and mostly quiet. Only Dustin and Clara were talking, Will responding briefly here and there when questions were directed at him. He never made eye contact with Mike though and pretended the older boy wasn’t there. They arrived at the lake two hours later. They parked the cars, took theirs bags and tents and walked to their spot, further secluded in the forest, at the edge of the lake. After unpacking all the bags and tents, Mike realized that his was missing. He had his bag of clothes, the bag of food, the beers… But no tent.

Which was odd since he clearly remembered packing it himself and putting it in the back of Dustin’s car right before going to fetch Will.

He frowned, confused and alarmed. Dustin was unpacking his own stuff, a bit further. His frown deepened. He suddenly had a terrible feeling… Dustin couldn’t have… He wouldn’t have dared! And what for anyway?

He took a deep breath and decided to get a clear answer, walking toward the tall boy, busy putting up his tent.

“Dustin.”

The other boy looked up but didn’t say anything.

Mike continued, trying to stay calm, “Where is my tent? I can’t find it. I found everything but my tent. It wasn’t in the car and it’s not here.”

Dustin bit his inner cheek, unimpressed, focusing back on the hammer in his hand.

“I didn’t take it.”

Mike scoffed, annoyed, “I know you didn’t. I put it in the trunk myself. It was there before leaving. I remember.”

“Yeah I know. I just removed it. I left it home,” he very simply answered.

“What? What do you mean you left it home? You mean, _on purpose?!_ ”

“Yes,” he replied and the casualness with which he said it left Mike appalled.

“Why would you that? Are you mad? You do realize this is a camping trip?! We’re camping! Where am I supposed to sleep during a camping trip if I don’t have a tent!” he barked.

Dustin gestured him to lower his voice.

“Relax Michael. It’s all part of the plan!”

Mike blinked, his heart rate rising dangerously, “The plan? What plan?”

Dustin jumped back on his feet, towering above him.

“The plan to get you and Will together!” Dustin explained making obscene gestures with his fingers to illustrate his words.

Mike looked at the joined fingers then Dustin’s serious expression, his own eyes widening in horror as he slowly understood that Dustin had set him up into yet another trap he had blindly walked into.

“Oh no! Not this again!”

Dustin waved his hands before him.

“I got it all planned out. It has to work this time!”

Mike put his hand to his forehead, circling on himself. This was bad… So bad…

“No, no, no, no!”

Dustin ignored him, “It’s the perfect opportunity! Since you don’t have your tent, someone’s gonna have to share with you. You can’t sleep outside and you can’t go back to the car. Obviously it can’t be me or Lucas since we’ll be with our girls. But! Will is alone! So you’ll share his! I told you. Perfect!” his lips were stretched in a huge, happy smile.

Mike blinked, too blasé about Dustin’s crazy antics to be really mad.

“I’ll share Will’s tent…” he repeated blankly.

“Yes!”

“I’ll share Will’s tent? He hates me. But he’ll let me sleep in his tent?! What kind of drugs are you smoking Henderson?!”

Dustin waved his hand impatiently.

“Could you please at least try? Picture this: you have Will warm up to you all day -”

“- and how exactly am I supposed to achieve that? He’s not even talking to me!”

“Be creative!”

“The last time you told me to be creative, I ended up spilling my glass of champagne right on his shirt before watching him leave celebrate the New Year with some random guy!”

“Yeah well, that’s because you have terrible coordination! But! There are other ways. We’ll find something. Don’t worry. I have a list.”

“Oh no.”

“I do. I have a green list and a red list.”

“And what’s exactly on the red list? I mimic a blowjob with my finger and my mouth to get his attention?”

Dustin blinked, “Well, at least that’d be pretty clear. But more at the end of the day… Like, when he’s drunk. Otherwise, he might think you’re mocking him and leave. So kinda counter productive.”

“You do realize that I have no intention of doing that? It was a joke!”

“Well, after a few drinks you never know! Anyway, let’s keep it simple for now.”

“I just want my tent.”

“Yes! I’m getting there! Stop interrupting me! So, when the evening comes, we all have dinner, chill with marshmallows and beers for a while. Talk. Relax. Comes the moment, Lucas and I retreat to our tents with Clara and Eleanor, leaving you and Will alone. And that’s when things get interested! It’ll be just the two of you at night, in the middle of nowhere with a campfire and beer! It’s perfect to try on more risky topics and apologize for being a jerk. You say you didn’t mean any of that, that you were lost, confused… Blablabla... Confine in your recent discovery about liking boys. Open up, share feelings. He tells you that he forgives you with that little glimmer in his beautiful eyes. You exchange a smile, burying the hatchet, getting a bit closer…” he took on a dreamy expression, eyes widening, hands cupping his chin, “And then, you're kissing, touching each other’s faces because you still can’t believe it’s real. And it gets hot and steamy because you’re so in love and you retreat in the tent to have wild, passionate gay sex all night! It’s perfect! My masterpiece!”

Mike stared at Dustin, agape, for a long second.

“I don’t know what kind of creepy porn you’ve been watching, Henderson, but you need to stop!”

“Oh come on Michael! It’s perfect!”

“No! No, no, no, no! It’s not! It’s a disaster! None of this is going to happen! At best, Will will let me sleep in his tent but ignore me. At worse, he’ll straight up refuse. We’re not going to kiss and we’re not going to have sex.”

“If you don’t believe it, of course it won’t happen!”

“You need to stop doing that. You need to stop trying to play Matchmaker! It doesn’t work. It never does. It only makes it worse.”

“That’s because you’re not trying! Do you want to be with Will or not? Then leave it to me!”

“If Will refuses to share his tent with me, and he will refuse, I’ll take yours and make your week end a living Hell!”

“Deal.”

“I’m serious Dustin. You’ve crossed the line. For real, this time.”

“We’ll talk about this when you wake up in Will’s arms tomorrow morning!” he winked, “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I need to go talk to Will and get this plan started!”

When Mike remained rooted on his spot, Dustin urged him.

“Come on Wheeler! I'm not gonna do this on my own!’

“I didn't ask you anything!” Mike muttered between clenched teeth.

Will was putting up his own tent, his bare arms taut with the physical effort, his beautiful tattoos fully visible. It was hot and the idea of sharing such a small, sultry place with this right beside him for several hours made him weak in the knee. Dustin’s plan couldn’t work. It just couldn’t. But deep inside, Mike was secretly wishing it would. He blinked, turning Dustin’s words into pictures in his mind.

“Willy bean,” Dustin said, “Would you have a moment my lovely?”

Will wiped the sweat off his forehead with the back his hand.

“Sure, what’s up?” he turned to Mike, giving him his most hateful look, “What is he doing here?”

“We have a bit of a situation...” Dustin started awkwardly and Mike wanted to run away.

This was going to be a disaster…

“What about it?”

“Mike kinda… forgot his tent.”

Mike opened his mouth, not believing what he was hearing. The asshole!

Will blinked, unmoved, “Wow, that's unfortunate.”

“Yes.”

“So? I don't have anything to do with it.”

Dustin bit his lip, a bit uncomfortable.

“Well… I would have happily shared mine but there’s Clara and our tent isn’t big enough for three… And Lucas is also two… So… I was thinking… Maybe you could make some room for him. I mean, since you're sleeping alone… And he's also alone… That kinda… you know…”

Will squinted his eyes, looking back and forth between he and Dustin.

“What exactly makes you think I’m sleeping alone?”

Dustin blinked, clearly not expecting such an answer. Mike shook his head. This was Will! Of course he wasn’t going to sleep alone! If there was one thing Mike had learned since Will and Miguel break up, it was that Will never was in shortage of suitors and had spent the last year going from boys to boys in matter of hours. Cute, timid little Will was clearly way more sexually active than Mike had ever been. The irony!

A detail that Dustin seemed to have apparently forgotten in that brilliant plan of his!

“Oh,” he said awkwardly, “Well… I didn't know Andrew was coming.”

Will grimaced, confused, “Andrew? Why would he - Oh no… For the last time, we are not dating! He's just a guy I'm seeing sometimes!”

“Well maybe you should tell him that because the poor guy's telling everyone you're his boyfriend!”

“Jesus Christ! That boy is worse than a magnet! I told him already! Plenty of times! We’re not dating! I just fuck him!”

Dustin shrugged, “He's in love.”

Will glared at him, “Anyway. Not Andrew. But that doesn't mean I won't find someone here. I've already spotted a few guys that could do.”

“Oh Byers, the eternal predator!”

“What?” he spat.

“Come on man, don't be like that. It was supposed to be just us…”

“And that's why you all invited your girlfriends? To be just us?”

Will had a point here.

“He can sleep in the car,” Will stubbornly said as if Mike weren't there, “Or find some chick desperate to get laid. He's good at it.”

“Will…” Dustin tried again but Will cut him off.

“I'm not sharing my tent with Wheeler. I’m not sharing such a small space with someone who might end up screaming I tried to infect him because our elbows touched by accident! I haven't come all the way here to get insulted!”

Mike bit his lip, feeling the rejection hit him full force. Will truly held a grudge. Not that he could blame him. He did say asshole things in the past and regretted every moment of it.

“Look Will,” he tried, talking to him directly for the first time, “You're mad. I understand. I'm sorry for all the horrible things I said. I am. I understand if you don't want me in your tent. But I have no intention of insulting you at all. Or your friends. Or anything. I've changed. I promise.”

Will was looking at him, his lips a thin line of annoyance.

Beside him, Dustin sighed.

“Mike,” he said, his eyes fixed on Will, “Can I have a word with Will? Just a minute?”

Mike frowned. Ok, that was rude. He gave Dustin his most heated glared and turned around, walking back to his original spot.

Minutes passed.

Mike paced, hitting small stones with his foot, his hands tied behind his back. What exactly was Dustin saying to Will? He dared a glance toward Will’s tent. The two boys were arguing, Dustin making grand gestures with his hands while Will stared at him with disgust and annoyance. Mike sighed. Will clearly didn't want Mike anywhere near his tent. It hurt but Mike was smart enough to understand.

After minutes of waiting, Dustin walked back to him with the biggest smile. Mike’s heart heaved in his chest.

“He’s taking you in!” Dustin happily announced.

Honestly, had the situation been different, Mike could have accepted the tiny jolt of nervous anxiety that assaulted him. Now however, there was nothing to rejoice about and he glared at Dustin and his innuendo.

“That you lied to me is bad enough but manipulating him like that? That’s not cool, Dustin. Not cool at all.”

“Relax man, it’s ok!”

“Will doesn’t want me in his tent or anywhere near him! He made that very clear and you’re leaving him no choice! That’s not ok! You can’t force people like that. We’re not puppets! Do you even realize how awkward this situation is for both of us?”

Dustin scoffed, “Awkward for you?”

“Yes, awkward for me!”

“You gonna spend the night all snuggled up to the man of your dreams! I don’t see how awkward fits in the picture here!”

“Fuck you, Dustin!”

Dustin blinked, unfazed by Mike’s anger.

“You can bring your stuff and put them in his tent. He’s waiting for you.”

Mike shook his head and dragged his feet to Will’s tent. The other boy was putting up his bedroll on the right of the tent, his clothes and shoes neatly organized in the corner. Mike stopped in front of him, his hands in his pockets and swallowed nervously.

“Thanks Will,” he started awkwardly, “For letting me sleep in your tent I mean…”

Will didn’t turn to look at him.

“I'm not doing it for you. I'm doing it for Dustin. Cause if I don't, boy's gonna start crying and I don't want that.”

Mike swallowed, his hands getting clammy.

“Still, you didn't have to.”

Will slowly rose on his feet, sending him a multitude of death glares that could have turned him to stone.

“You're right. I don't have to,” he took a step closer, “So let's make things very clear. We're not friends you and I. We stopped being friends the day you insulted my boyfriend, my friends and my sexuality. We stopped being friends the day you ridiculed, mocked and disrespected me. We stopped being friends the day you crushed for good whatever hope I still had for our friendship… So you can sleep here but do keep your distance and I'll keep mine. Don't talk to me and I won't talk to you. If I hear a single slur cross your lips, even the word “camp”, you're sleeping on the dirt. Am I making myself clear?”

Mike curtly nodded, emotion swelling up.

“Crystal.”

“Good.”

Will returned to his business, ignoring him again and Mike remained frozen with his bag of clothes and bedroll.

Truthful to his word, Will didn’t glance at Mike nor uttered a word. After unpacking everything, they all hurried to the lake for a swim.

When Will removed his shirt, exposing his upper body to the sun, Mike’s insides shrunk and heat rushed to his face. Will wasn’t bulky like Dustin. He didn’t display prominent muscles, didn’t look imposing. But he wasn’t skinny either. Teenage Will was. Small. A bit puny. Frail as a wounded bird. Young adult Will was fit, his body lithe and athletic, at the edge between hard and soft. Very masculine but not aggressive. He applied a generous amount of sunscreen on his beautiful tattoos, his abs going taut and Mike whimpered helplessly, his eyes racking over this body he wanted more than ever. From the corner of his eye, he saw Dustin wiggling his brow suggestively, smirking like a spoiled cat.

He swallowed, looking away, the whole implication of Dustin’s plan suddenly hitting him. Of course he wanted this plan to work. But could he really do it? Yes, he wanted Will more than anything. Romantically. Emotionally. Sexually. Will was gorgeous and he was hopelessly in love with him. And _God_ , the idea of being intimate with Will sent his brain and hormones into overdrive everytime and had kept him awake more than once. But Will was a boy and Mike had zero experience when it came to touching another boy. He would make a fool of himself. Will always was with experienced boys who clearly knew their way around a cock. Mike didn’t. Mike only knew his. He had never given head or touched another dick than his. He didn’t know shit about the things gay guys did. Well, he knew the theory - and that was scary as Hell thank you very much - but in practice? Nada. What could he give Will really? How could he rival with guys like Miguel? Even Andrew. Will made it clear that Mr English guy was a pro. And of course Mike would give Will everything. And if Will wanted to fuck him… He would gladly let him. He would let Will do anything, give him everything. But how was he supposed to please Will if he had never done it before? He looked up to Will’s perfect body and the lump in his throat was back. He was terrified. Will was out of his league.

“Dustin,” Will suddenly said, “I need some help for my back. I can’t reach.”

Dustin however had chosen this very specific moment to eat his sandwich and his fingers were coated in mayonnaise and ketchup. Mike’s heartbeat increased. Dustin wouldn’t dare go this far in his stupid plan. He wouldn’t...

“Sorry gorgeous,” he excused himself, his mouth full, “My hands are kinda busy right now,” he turned to Mike who paled significantly, “But you can ask Mike! Mike?”

Mike opened his mouth in shock, his hands going wet with intense fear. Oh the bastard! He couldn’t touch Will. He couldn’t. He was almost ready to go just by looking at him! So touch him? No way! It would show! There was no way it wouldn’t! He was only wearing his trunks. A physical reaction wouldn’t go unnoticed. And Dustin knew it. _The bastard!_

Will sighed, uncomfortable by Dustin’s remark.

“Dustin…”

Dustin ignored him and kept his attention on Mike, insistent. Will turned to him, a bit shy, waiting for Mike’s answer, giving him a chance. Seconds passed. Dustin was still waiting for him to do his part of the scenario but Mike couldn’t move. And he didn’t, remaining frozen on his spot.

Will bit his lip, his hand falling flat to his side.

“I’ll ask Clara,” he mumbled before joining the girls a tad bit further.

Mike closed his eyes. He had screwed up once again.

Will had barely left that Dustin assaulted him.

“What the hell Wheeler!” he whispered angrily, “Why didn’t you do it? This was your moment! Your moment! And  you ruined it! You idiot!

“I couldn’t.”

“You couldn’t? You couldn’t what? Take a fucking tube?” he sighed, “It was the perfect moment…”

“To what? Have an erection in front of everyone? Press it into his ass?”

Dustin shrugged, “At least he would’ve known.”

Mike glared at him, “I thought this was supposed to be your green list.”

“It _is_ my green list.”

Mike scoffed, shaking his head in disbelief. He was about to answer when something moved in the corner of his eye. A black man walked to Will and the girls. He was tall, prominently athletic, his hair arranged in dreadlocks he kept together with a turban. His lips were stretched into a friendly, goofy smile.

“Hello everyone,” he said in a thick Jamaican accent, “Sorry to interrupt. My name’s Patrice. I’m in charge of all the sports activities here. So if you’re interested, you can come see me at the village over there. We have loads of different stuff, so don’t hesitate to come have a look!”

Mike blinked. Beside him, Dustin began to make impatient, almost panicked, gestures. And Mike could understand why. This Patrice guy had his eyes locked on Will and Will was looking back. Dustin sent him a death glare. Mike bit his lip. He should have taken that tube, he knew that. But looking at the exquisite man before him, he clearly didn’t stand a chance. Will was out of his league.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hesitate to let me know your thoughts :)  
> I personally had a good laugh writing it!


End file.
